Secret of the Amazon
by Kawaii Koneko-hime
Summary: 1st season romance. Usagi is tired of her routine, completely sick of it! Lucky for her, her family is going on vacation! But what happens when the problems she's trying to get away from follow her? How can she possibly keep her secret during this chaos?
1. Sick of it!

Hey, guys. I know I'm suppose to be working on Fade Away right now, and I am, but this idea has been in my head for a while now so enjoy. ^-^

P.S. I have a poll on my profile for Fade Away that needs to be answer ASAP! I need it to continue the story.

As always, RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...well not yet anyway...

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Usagi grumbled as she walked through the door. She slammed it behind her.<p>

Ikuko stepped out of the kitchen to welcome her only daughter. "Usa—," she stopped when she noticed her daughter's "out to kill" routine. The housewife lightly smiled as Usagi stomped upstairs. She heard a door slam. "I wonder who the lucky boy is," she said dreamily.

Usagi let out a frustrated scream. She threw her backpack against the wall. "I'm sick of it!"

Luna lifted her head and look sleepily at her charge. "Sick of what, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi jumped onto her bed beside her newly awakened cat. "Two words. Every. Thing."

The cat raised an eyebrow. "You're only fourteen. What do you have to possibly worry about?"

"Luna!" Usagi cried. "How could you even say that? My shoulder still hurts from the youma attack last night, I pulled another all-nighter so I was late to school again, Haruna-sensei gave me another detention AND I ran into Mamoru-baka! AGAIN!"

Luna just rolled her eyes. "Sailor Moon isn't supposed to complain about things."

"Oh yeah? I don't remember you getting thrown into a tree by an oversized rat-dog."

"Touché."

Usagi sighed. She scooped Luna up into her arms and pulled her close. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Luna." She said softly. "I just need a vacation." A smile slowly crossed her face. She put Luna down. "And luckily the Tsukino annual vacation is coming up!"

Luna was shocked. The LEADER of the sailor senshi was taking a vacation while youma were rampaging? When there were still a crystal and a princess to be found and protected? The rainbow crystal were still out there for Serenity's sake!

Usagi glanced at her scary kitty and quickly added, "I'll only be gone for a few days and Ami, Mako, and Rei can handle everything while I'm gone."

Luna growled a little bit. "Fine. Let's hope and pray the princess won't get kidnapped while you're gone."

"Thank you, Luna!" Usagi hugged the feline and ran out the door before she could change her mind.

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm going to the arcade!"<p>

"Okay, Usagi, be home by dinner."

"Hai!" The door shut behind the blond-hair teen. As she ran down the street, Usagi closed her eyes trying to remember how many days were left until the family trip. "I can't wait!"

Unfortunately, Usagi's thoughts were cut short. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the ground and her nose ached. She opened her eyes and looked up. A smirking face stared back down her. He held up a hand. "Need some help, Odango Atama?"

Usagi's face flushed with anger. "Mamoru-baka!" She jumped up.

"Why are mad at me, Odango? I didn't tell you to bump into me."

"Why am I mad? You saw me walking here and you got in my way on purpose! Not to mention you keep calling me that ridiculous name! My name's Usagi! Oo-sah-gee! It's not that hard!"

"But it doesn't suit you. Odango does. Oh-dahn-go. Learn it. Embrace it."

Usagi's face turned yet another shade of red. "Ugh! You're so annoying! Just leave me alone!" She walked past the dark-haired man and sped to the arcade.

"Usagi-chan," Motoki called as the teen sat in her usual stool. "The usual?" Usagi just nodded and looked at the counter. "So?"

Usagi glanced up. "So?"

"What happened between you and Mamoru-kun today?"

"Nothing," Usagi mumbled.

"Usagi-chaaan," Motoki didn't give up.

"-withaflamingpassion!"

"W-what?"

"She said," Ami translated as she came inside, "'I was walking down the street and the baka ran into me and called me Odango and was being an all-around jerk so I hate him with a flaming passion.'"

"Wow, Ami-chan," Motoki with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

Rei took the seat beside Usagi. "Motoki-kun, when you're around Odango as much as us, you pick up a few things."

"Again with that nickname!" Usagi wailed. "Rei, can't you be nice to me for one day in your life?"

"After what I just heard, no," Rei snapped.

"What?" Usagi's face turned confused.

Makoto grabbed Usagi's pigtails and pulled her head back. "Yeah, what's this I heard about you going on a vacation?"

"Wow, that cat works fast..." Usagi mumbled to herself.

"Nevermind that, Usagi-baka," Rei yelled. "You can't possibly go on vacation! We're too busy! Or did your odango brain forget that little fact?"

"I didn't forget," Usagi retorted. "In fact, that's exactly why I'm going! Besides, Rei-chan, when I'm gone, you're in charge." Drastic times calls for drastic measures.

Rei's eyes widened. "I'M in charge while you're gone?" Usagi nodded. "Have a nice vacation, Usagi."

Motoki, who left when Rei and Usagi were arguing, came back with Usagi's milkshake and cheeseburger. "You're going on vacation, Usa-chan?"

"Yep, that's right.

"Well there goes my best customer," Motoki laughed. "Although, I'm more worried about Mamoru-kun."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he can tease someone else while I'm gone."

"I don't know, Usa," the clerk chuckled. "Out of the years I've known Mamoru, you're the only one he teases."

"Lucky me," the golden haired girl said sarcastically. "But a week without that baka will be the best part of this vacation!"

"Vacation?" Mamorui's voice sounded from the front door.

"Usagi-chan is going on her annual vacation with her family in a few days," Ami explained.

"Not that it's any of your business," the odengoed teen quickly added.

"But you can't go!" Mamoru suddenly cried, shocking all the girls at the counter and leaving a smirking Motoki. The last thing he needed was Motoki telling him 'I told you so'. He cleared his throat and quickly made his made his way over. "I mean, what about school?"

"Spring break," Makoto said simply.

"Why do you care anyway?" Rei asked.

"I-I don't," Mamoru stuttered. "It's just that Odango Atama need as much school as they can possibly give."

That did it. Usagi yanked the top off her milkshake and threw the entire cup at him moon-tiara style. She grabbed her cheeseburger, shoved the soaked man out of her way and stomped towards the door.

"Usagi-chan!" Motoki called after her. "You didn't pay!"

"Rei will pay for me."

"What?"

"Leadership comes with a price," Usagi said before she left.

Rei sighed and turned back to Motoki. "And how much, exactly, is that price, Motoki-kun?"

"For you, ¥250."

She pulled out the money slowly while glaring at Mamoru. "I hope your day goes as well as mine has."

"T-thank you."

"It wasn't a blessing, buddy."

* * *

><p>"Usagi, Shingo," Ikuko said over the dinner table. The fourteen year-old and ten-year old looked up from their plates. The housewife smiled. "Your father and I decided to visit your aunt, uncle, and cousins in South America for our vacation."<p>

"South America?" Usagi exclaimed.

"I didn't know we had an aunt," Shingo said with confusion covering his face.

"She is your father's sister," Ikuko explained.

"What's her name?" Usagi asked with curiosity.

"Megumi," Kenji replied, "she has two children around your ages, Sierra and Kazune."

"Why are we just now hearing about these guys?" Shingo asked.

"They live so far away," Ikuko said, "and we lost contact for a while. But we've found them again and Meg-chan and Motoharu-kun invited us to their house. Oh, the wonders of facebook!"

"Wow!" Usagi exclaimed. "South America! When are we leaving?"

* * *

><p>Well? Yes? No? What do you think? Tell me in a review!<p>

~Koneko~


	2. Travel Time!

Hi, minna-san! Thank everyone for the nice reviews I got for chapter one! Here's the second chapter! I'll try to have the next chapter of Fade Away out tomorrow but lately everything has been hectic so please bare with me!

As always: RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! :(

* * *

><p>"Luuunaa!" Usagi wailed for the eleventh time in the last ten minutes. "I can't find my pink tank top!"<p>

Luna didn't even look up from her newspaper. "The one with the sequined stars?"

"Exactly! I need it! Have you seen it?"

"You're wearing it, Usagi."

"What? I think I would have noticed if—." Usagi looked down. Sure enough, she was wearing the pink tank top with sequined stars. She furrowed her brows. "I, uh, knew that."

Luna rolled her eyes. "You better finish packing, Usagi-chan. Your family's plane leaves in three hours."

"I know," Usagi told her cat. "I'm almost done. I just need to find my sandals…"

"The ones you have in your hand, Usagi?"

"My hand. Luna, that is ridi—." She pulled her hand to her eye view and sighed. She place the sandals in her bag. "It's going to be a really long three hours."

* * *

><p>Mamoru walked into the arcade and, with anger, sat into his usual seat. "Coffee, Motoki."<p>

"Hey, nice to see you, too," Motoki said as he sat Mamoru's coffee on the table. "Why are you so grumpy?"

Why? Why? He didn't see his beloved Odango Atama in days and he was being asked why? "I'm not grumpy," the dark-haired man replied, anger seeping through with every word.

Motoki closed his eyes and shook his head. "In case you've forgotten, I've known you for years, thus, I know better. It's Usagi, isn't it?"

If he knew, why was the bonehead asking? Mamoru sighed. "I plead the fifth."

Motoki smiled. "We're in Japan, my friend." Mamoru stayed silent. "Oh? Not answering, are we? Her plane leaves in three hours. It's not too late, you know."

"Shut up, Motoki."

"Fine. If you don't want my help then at least stop moping around."

"Fine. I'll be busy anway."

"Oh?"

"I got an offer a few days ago to join a world renowned doctor search for new medicine."

"Really?"

"Yes. My flight leaves tomorrow."

"And where is this amazing doctor right now?"

"The beautiful country of Peru. I'll be staying at the Amazon Lodge."

"You're going t o South America? Oh, the irony."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay…," Mamoru said with suspicion. Motoki definitely knew something Mamoru didn't. Luckily, Mamoru was too busy to care at the moment. He grabbed his coffee and stood up. "Well, I have to finish packing. Thanks for the coffee." He started to the door.

"Don't tick off airport security!"

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Usagi plopped into her seat beside her mother. It was like moving mountains to get airport security to let her keep her brooch but they finally gave up.<p>

"Usagi, honey," her mother piped up, "are you sure Luna will be okay while we're gone?"

Usagi nodded. "She's smarter than most cats and when she get lonely, she'll go to Ami-chan's house."

"Amazing!"

"Yeah, the cat's smarter than Usagi!" Shingo stuck out his tongue.

"You annoying little wildebeest! Shut up!"

* * *

><p>The Tsukino family stepped out of the terminal and went to go get their bags from luggage, "Where are we, Dad?"<p>

"Peru," Kenji replied. "Meg's house isn't too far from the Amazon Rainforest. She said that she would get us some tickets for the safari."

Usagi whined, "Papa, the forest is full of bugs!"

"Usagi, don't whine," Ikuko commanded. "This will be fun. Give it a chance."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>With their luggage in hand, Usagi and her family walked out of the airport. Usagi looked around. "Where's Aunt Megumi?"<p>

"I don't know," Kenji replied, "she said to meet her here."

"I'm here! I'm here!" A woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirties called. "Kenji! Ikuko!"

"Megumi!" Kenji called back.

Megumi had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that she kept back with a pink headband. Her pale face was flushed from running. "Welcome to Peru. Kenji, Ikuko, you have a beautiful family."

"Hi," Usagi bowed. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."

"Hi, Usagi," Megumi flashed a smile, "I have a daughter around your age. Your hair is so pretty. Maybe you can show Sierra the style. Then you two could pass for twins!"

"I can't wait to meet her!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to," Megumi sighed. "She couldn't get away from her work at the lodge. She'll have tomorrow off to spend with you, though."

"When can we meet her, then?" Shingo asked.

"At dinner," Megumi's smile returned. "But you have to get home first. Kazune is already there. Come on, the car is this way."

* * *

><p>Luna jumped into the window to make sure the arcade was empty. When she was satisfied, she picked the lock and tiptoed inside.<p>

The black cat jump into a stool by an abandoned video game. "Central Control. Password: Cat Nip Lover 7195."

"Ah, Luna," the video game came life, "do you have any news to report?"

"I'm afraid Sailor Moon has gone with her family to South America."

"Do not worry, Luna, Sailor Moon is exactly where she is supposed to be. You must have more faith in her."

"I understand."

* * *

><p>A brown-haired man that looked like an older version of Motoki guided Usagi down a long hallway. He stopped suddenly and opened a random door. "Here you are, Usagi."<p>

"Thank you, Uncle Motoharu." Usagi looked around and sat down her bag. "Wow, the view is amazing."

Motoharu chuckled. "Yes, that view has a good legend to go with it. Ask your aunt later, okay?"

Usagi nodded. "I can't wait to hear it. I have a feeling it will help me later."

* * *

><p>Sorry that the chapter was short, but it was mainly a bridge from the introduction to the true story. Next chapter: Meet the Cousins! Please Review!<p>

~Koneko~ ^-^


	3. Meetings to Remember

I know it's a little late but here's Chapter 3 of Secret of the Amazon! It's definately longer than the last chapter and it was more exciting to write so enjoy!

I want to thank all of you that reviewed and added this story to you favorites and alerts. It means so much to me and keeps me writing! ^-^

RRTAB:Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy! Reading is more fun if done with a friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm only a broke fourteen year old girl so don't sue!

* * *

><p>"Usagi!" Ikuko called from the dining room. "Come and meet your younger cousin!"<p>

"Hai!" Usagi called back. She put her hands on here hips and looked around the room. After twenty minutes, she was finally unpack and satisfied with her room for the next ten days.

She glanced out of the window for the fourth time. Without Luna, things were kind of lonely but the beautiful view constantly took her mind away from the friend and adviser that she left in Tokyo.

"Usagi!" Ikuko yelled again. Usagi rushed downstairs to meet the ten year old Kazune.

* * *

><p>Mamoru boarded the airplane with one million thoughts going through his head, all revolving around one person: the bishoujo senshi herself, Sailor Moon. Really, why was the blonde senshi's sworn protector going to Peru? It wasn't a secret that Moon wasn't the most graceful of the teen warriors. In fact, the girl couldn't stay out of trouble.<p>

Mamoru made his way to his seat and sat down slowly. 'Maybe this was a bad idea,' the superhero part of his mind spoke. 'Sailor Moon needs you!'

'No, she doesn't,' the selfish, teenaged part of his retorted, 'just explain that you were busy and didn't have time to save her.'

'If she still alive, you mean.'

"SHUT UP!" Mamoru boomed, trying to silence both parts of his brain.

"But, sir," the flight attendant whimpered, "I just wanted to know if you wanted a drink…"

* * *

><p>"Hello," Kazune help out a hand to Usagi, "my name is Motoharu Kazune Osaka II."<p>

"Hi," Usagi told the ten-year-old and took his hand, "I'm Usagi Serenity Tsukino," she added as an afterthought, "the first."

Kazune whispered, "Do you like Sailor Moon?" the boy started acting like the ten-year-old he was.

"Of course!" Usagi exclaimed. "She's my favorite!"

"Mine, too," Kazune's smile grew wide, "I wish I could go to Toyko to see her in person!"

Usagi kneeled beside her cousin and whispered in his ear, "I know Sailor Moon personally. I can get her to visit you, if you want."

Kazune's eyes widened and he turned to see the odangoed girl. "Really?" Usagi nodded and got a hug in response. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ikuko and Megumi watched at the doorway of the kitchen. Megumi was absolutely shocked. "A-amazing!" she breathed. "Kazune has never accepted someone so easily!"

Ikuko giggled. "Usagi is a special girl. She has a way of making everyone around her feel better about themselves."

"Sierra has much to learn from her. As soon as she get here we can eat dinner."

Usagi ruffled Kazune's light brown hair and looked into smiling green eyes. 'Yep,' she thought. 'I think we'll be good friends.'

* * *

><p>Mamoru grumbled as he stepped into the cab with his bag. He was angry and agitated. Because of what happened, all the flight attendant avoided him like the plague and a little brat stole his peanuts. To top things off, guilt was eating him alive not only because of leaving Sailor Moon but because he didn't make things right with Usagi before she left.<p>

"Adonde?" the cabbie asked.

Mamoru returned from his thoughts and his face turned confused. "Do you know English or Japanese?"

"English," the cabbie replied, "Where to?"

"The Amazon Lodge, please."

* * *

><p>"Youma attack in the park," Mercury told her fellow senshi over the communicator.<p>

"I'm close to the park," Makoto said.

"Me too," Rei agreed. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

Ami nodded and shut off her communicator. She put it in her sub-space pocket. The blue haired senshi turned to face the forest-green Minotaur alone.

"Taizen…" the Minotaur growled before charging at the senshi.

Mercury hurriedly jumped out of the youma's path. "Shabon Spray…Freezing!" The youma was suddenly covered in a sheet of ice.

Mercury, being the genius that she was, used the opportunity of the youma's temporary paralysis to find its weakness. "The neck!" she exclaimed as the youma shattered its icy prison.

"Youma taisan!" Mars stopped the youma from making progress.

"Its weak spot is in the neck!" Ami said again.

"I got it!" Jupiter announced as she came on the scene. "Supreme Thunder!"

The youma yowled in pain but it wasn't destroyed. "Taizen," it yelled again.

"What are we going to do?" Mars asked.

"Why are you asking me, Leader?" Jupiter shot back.

The youma took a step forward and the senshi were running out of options. "Crescent Beam!" an unfamiliar voice sliced through the silence of impending doom as an attack sliced through the youma's body. It immediately turned to dust.

A girl donned in an orange fuku and a red bow in her hair fell from the sky and landed with grace. With her light blue eyes and thigh-length blonde hair, she could pass as Usagi's sister. Her aura told the senshi she meant business. "My name is Sailor Venus," the girl spoke for the first time.

"You," Mars breathed. That strength! Gracefulness! Un-Usagi-ness! There was only one possibility, "are you the princess?"

Venus nodded. "I am Princess Serenity, Crowned Princess of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium, heir to the Elusive Silver Crystal."

* * *

><p>Mamoru grabbed his suitcase from the trunk of the cab. "Thank you," he told the cabbie once again before walking into the main house of the Amazon Lodge.<p>

"—that girl!" a middle-aged woman raged.

The dark-haired teenaged boy at the front desk sighed. "For the third time, Marisol, Sierra went home to meet her family from out of town."

"What?" the woman shrieked, "Who gave her permission?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "You, Marisol." He turned his attention to Mamoru. "Welcome to the Amazon Lodge. May I help you?"

"Yes," Mamoru flashed a smile, "I have reservations under Chiba."

The boy typed a few times on the computer. "Ah, here you are! You room employee will be out for a few days so, until then, I'll be happy to be of assistance."

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" a dirty blonde haired girl with green eyes called into the house.<p>

Usagi looked up from a laughing Kazune. "Hi," she said with a smile. She walked up to the girl. "I'm Usagi Tsukino."

The girl nodded and pulled a stray piece of her lower back length hair out of her face. "I'm Sierra Osaka."

* * *

><p>Well? I need to know what you guys think so review!<p>

*Also, I try my best to avoid typos but it's hard so if and when you guys see any typos please PM me or tell me in a review so I can make the story more enjoyable for everyone.*

~Koneko~


	4. Arguing and Discovering

Hi, guys! Here's Chapter 4 of SOTA and it's the longest and best chapter (in my opinion) yet!

Okay. It's time I start giving thanks where thanks is deserved. So special thanks to:

Crystal Saturn

sailorfan4eva

tomboy

megan

jordeena

TropicalRemix

for reviewing chapter three!

Thank you:

Crystal Saturn

Forever and Always a Fan

for adding this story to your favorites!

Thank you:

Crystal Saturn

Eovin

Forever and Always a Fan

Frost Merry Darkness Luver

Guida Potter

happy-rea

moonlove10

Riisa86

Saiyan Hope

for adding this story to your alerts list!

You guys rock! This chapter for you!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I...sniff...don't own...I can't even say it! Waahh!

* * *

><p>"Princess Serenity…" Mercury whispered. Somehow, although she had all the traits Luna constantly described, Sailor Venus being the princess seemed to be a lie. Something nagged at the back of Mercury's head, telling her not to believe it. She shook her head. It was just a bit of paranoia, that's all.<p>

"I can't believe we finally found the princess! Leave it to Sailor Moon to miss something like this." Rei exclaimed, "Where's the Silver Crystal?"

Venus froze, and then relaxed. She closed her eyes, as if trying to remember a script, "I cannot tell you yet, but trust me, it is safe."

"Oh," Mars tried to cover her disappointment in vain. "We should go. People are starting to come out. We need to meet with Luna, anyway."

* * *

><p>"So, Usagi," Kazune said from across the table.<p>

Usagi wiped the spaghetti sauce from her mouth. "Yes?" She took a sip of her soda.

"How did you meet Sailor Moon?"

Usagi quickly covered her spit take with a napkin. "I-I…I…uh…"

Sierra scoffed. "Kazune, please, cut it out. Sailor Moon doesn't exist."

Usagi and Shingo slammed their napkins and glasses onto the table. "What was that, dear cousin?" Shingo asked between bared teeth.

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Sailor Moon isn't real. Sorry to burst your bubble your bubble, Shingo, but seriously, a girl prancing around in a ridiculously short skirt claiming to have super powers doesn't exist."

"Sailor Moon does exist!" Usagi screamed, "And the skirt isn't that sho-." She thought about it for a second. "Okay the skirt is a little short but she didn't choose it!"

"And how exactly would you know, cousin?"

"Onee-chan knows her personally!" Shingo said in a matter-of-fact way.

Sierra raised a brow. "Oh? Usagi, you call me a liar, yet you lie to little kids."

At this point, Usagi was boiling with anger. "I've never lied to either of these kids! Just because YOU haven't seen Sailor Moon doesn't mean that she's fake!"

"Please, Usagi," Sierra rested her head on her hand. "Sailor Moon is a legend produced by the Japanese government in order to attract gullible tourist. As a Japanese citizen of age fourteen, if you believe otherwise, you're stupider than your hairstyle leads people to believe."

"Sierra you—," Megumi was cut off by an obnoxious beeping noise. "What is that horrible sound?"

Usagi shot out of seat, silently thanking her annoying communicator. As of now, she hated her cousin. Not only did Sierra speak rudely about both sides of Usagi but she had the nerve to practically call Usagi's alter ego a slut! "That's for me. May I be excuse?" The adults nodded and the odangoed teen left the room.

Once Usagi was gone, Kazune took the opportunity to punch Sierra. "You're a baka, Onee-chan!"

"What are yo—."

"No, Sierra, you said enough," Kazune interrupted, "Usagi has been nothing but nice and everything that you said has been an insult to her or Sailor Moon!" Sierra pursed her lips. What he said was true. Every bit of it. "I hate you! I wish Usagi was my sister instead of you!" Kazune rushed from the room.

* * *

><p>Minako aimlessly walked through the streets of Tokyo. Of course, she volunteered to attend the Senshi meeting but was denied. 'Nothing the princess should be worried about,' she was told. She chuckled. Wait until they found out Sailor Moon was the real moon princess. After all the meetings she attended, they'd throw a fit.<p>

Not that she minded, after all, Artemis told her everything Luna blabbed into Central Control from the silly passwords to the fact Sailor Moon went on vacation.

Minako stopped in front of a random building and peered inside. She glanced at the sign, "Crown Arcade," she mumbled to herself. This was where Central Control was. The blond chuckled, 'speak of the devil and he shall come." She pushed open the door and walked inside.

The clerk's face turned confused. "Usagi?"

It was Minako's turn to be confused. "What about a rabbit," the girl asked as she sat at a random stool.

"Oh, nothing," Motoki said quickly, realizing his mistake, "you just look so much like my friend Usagi. She went on vacation. It's strange though, her cat still comes in here."

Minako raised an eyebrow. So Usagi was Sailor Moon's civilian form. Luckily the glamour didn't stop fellow senshi from correctly guessing correctly. "I'm sorry I'm not your friend. You'll have to deal with Aino Minako instead."

Motoki gave a sweet smile. "Motoki Furuhata. What can I get you?"

* * *

><p>Kazune knew Usagi had to be upset after the Sierra said. He knew Sierra didn't mean all those things, but Usagi had no idea. He walked down the long hallway and stopped in front of the teen's borrowed room. He pressed an ear to the door.<p>

The beeping continued. "Oh," Usagi wailed, "Where did I put that thing?"

Kazune furrowed his brows. So she really didn't use the sudden beeping to get away from his sorry excuse for a sister. He opened the door, unnoticed by Usagi, and peered inside.

Clothes flew everywhere. Usagi suddenly stopped and Kazune froze. Did she know he was there? He silently remembered when Sierra caught him trying to open her diary. The boy shuddered. Teenaged girls were scary.

"Ah ha!" Usagi snapped her fingers. "I know exactly where it is!" Suddenly, her hand disappeared and reappeared holding a pink calculator-like object. Kazune silenced his gasp a second too late.

Usagi looked up and Kazune flinched. "Kazune-kun," she whispered. There was no use in hiding now. The ten-year-old opened the door and walked inside. "Were you spying on me?"

Kazune looked down and tears glazed his beautiful green eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Usagi sighed. Luna was going to brutally murder her for what she was about to do. "It's alright, Kazune-kun. I was careless. You're a smart kid. You were bound to figure out."

"Figure what out?" Kazune asked apprehensively, eyes now glued to Usagi's hands, as if to make sure they would disappeared again.

Usagi signaled for him to be quiet and answered the communicator. "Moon here."

Moon? What did that have to do anything? Kazune lifted his eyes to his cousin's profile.

"Usagi-chan?" Rei appeared on the communicator. "Sorry to disturb you on your vacation but I thought you'd want to know this as the Senshi's leader before you came back."

Senshi? Moon? Leader? Kazune's eyes widened as the glamour faded. Usagi was Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Minako walked happily up the stairs of Rei's temple. After talking with Motoki, the fake princess discovered that she and the true princess had a lot in common. They talked for around forty-five minutes and after, the clerk even offered her a free milkshake! Was this signs of a blossoming romance? The bubbly teen giggled to herself. "Only time will tell!"<p>

"—before you came back," the blonde heard a raven haired miko say.

Minako stopped and hid behind a nearby tree. The meeting! How could she forget so easily! "What's that, Rei-chan?" she heard an unfamiliar voice. Were they talking to Sailor Moon?

"Usagi-chan," Rei could barely contain her excitement. "We found the last senshi! Sailor Venus! And guess what—never mind your odango brain will never get it. She's the Moon Princess!"

"You guys found the princess?" Usagi screamed. "What does she look like? Where is she? Can I talk to her? Where's the Silver Crystal?"

"Usagi!" Ami, Makoto, and Rei yelled. "Calm down!"

* * *

><p>Mamoru typed on his laptop quickly and quietly, making the finishing touches on his essay due the next day. There was a knock at the door. Mamoru, not being used to visitors, curled his hands into fists and silently cursed whoever was on the other side of that door.<p>

"Just ignore them and they'll go away," the man mumbled. Yet, the intruder, as Mamoru called them, didn't go away. The knocking became more constant and louder.

After a while, Mamoru couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his laptop closed and reluctantly got out of his comfortable recliner. He roughly opened the door.

There stood a smiling woman, Marisol as he remembered, holding a small package. "Hello, Mr. Chiba."

Mamoru forced a smile. "Hi. What can I do for you?"

The woman handed the package to him. "This is for you. Please enjoy your stay."

Mamoru nodded. "Thank you." To his relief, the annoying woman left.

He looked at the small box now in his possession. There was an envelope. Mamoru gently opened it and put the box on the counter.

Dear Chiba-san,

It will be an honor to finally meet you tomorrow. I hope you are enjoying your stay in Peru. In this package, I have included the clothes and food you'll need for tomorrow's expedition. We will be accompanied by my daughter and niece during our research and will meet each day in the tour start area at eight o' clock. If you have any problems, feel free to tell me.

Sincerely,

Doctor Osaka

* * *

><p>All done! ^-^ Now go on. Review! It's good for you!<p>

Chapter 5 will be out soon! Mamoru and Usagi meet! Mwahahaha!

*Please tell me of any typos you find while reading this so I can fix them ASAP!*

~Koneko~


	5. Dr Ice Cream

Hi, Minna! Here the next chapter of SOTA! It's the longest chapter and Usagi and Mamoru finally meet! I'm thinking about making all the chapters around this length but it might take a little longer to update. The decision is up to you! Tell me in a review!

Thank you:

happy-rea

SerenityMoonGodness

jordeena

Clint -Cobrawolf

for reviewing chapter 4!

Thank you:

celestialpink

Clint -Cobrawolf

SeaMoonlight Butterfly

for adding this story to your favorites!

Thank you:

SeaMoonlight Butterfly

Serandi82

for adding this story to your alerts list!

You guys are the best! Thank you so much for sticking with this story! I hope you guys like this story as well.

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I had a dream where I owned Sailor Moon. Then I woke up...

*Happy-rea had a good question that I should have explained better in the story. Usagi does not know her identity as the Moon Princess and Minako is pretending to be the Princess in order to keep the Dark Kingdom away from Sailor Moon. Thank you, happy-rea! I hope this clears some things up!*

*For anyone that was wondering, the time difference between Peru and Japan is +14 hours!*

* * *

><p>Usagi sighed ten minutes after she collapsed into her soft bed. Finally, she got Kazune to stop asking questions about her mission and go to bed. After speaking to her senshi and discovering her princess appeared only one day after her departure, the golden-haired girl was officially exhausted. To add to her problems, she was suffering from a serious case of jet-lag and she still hadn't spoken to her older cousin. It was strange, although she was both mentally and physically drained, she couldn't close her eyes.<p>

Something prevented her from going to sleep. Anticipation? That's how it could best be described. This something was the one and the same something that prevented her from going to sleep the night before she became Sailor Moon, the reason she was late in the first place. The feeling that told her that her entire life would soon change. Yes, anticipation was the word for it.

Usagi sat up and sighed again. "I guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight," she muttered to herself. She pulled her covers back and stood up. "Food."

The teen stepped out of her room and walked to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator. She heard a chuckle behind her. With wide eyes, she around to meet her aunt.

The older woman smiled a gentle smile. "Couldn't sleep?" Usagi nodded. "Was the bed uncomfortable?"

"NO," Usagi said quickly, "I-I was just hungry. That's all."

Megumi laughed. "Now that you mention it, your father did say you had quite the appetite."

Usagi grinned. "He should know. Who do you think pays for all that food?"

Her aunt laughed again. "Serves him right for eating all my snacks growing up." The girls laughed together again, and then Megumi's face took a serious look. "I want to apologize for Sierra's behavior. She shouldn't have said what she did. With her, it's all fun and games until she gets hurt."

"I understand," Usagi replied softly. "I was just hoping we could be friends."

Megumi stepped pass her niece with puzzled look. "You're giving up," she asked while grabbing some grabbing some ice cream from the freezer. "I didn't see you as the giving up type."

Usagi pursed her lips together. "I'm not," she mumbled.

Megumi smirked as she scooped the ice cream into two bowls. "Then prove it," she said simply.

"How?"

The older woman handed the ice cream to the teen. "Usagi," she said before taking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, "you have a special gift. You have the power to do what I could never do, no matter what I tried."

"And what's that?"

"Make her let people see her feelings. You alone have the power to make her a better person. Just try a little harder and she'll open up."

Usagi bit her lip. "I don't know, Aunt Meg-chan. Whatever power you think I have, I can't use on Sierra. It's too late. She already hates me."

"Don't understand yourself, Usagi-baka," the woman ruffled Usagi's hair, "whether you know it or not, someone has to be pure evil or jealous to hate a person like you. Sierra will be your friend if you're willing to try."

Usagi sighed. "Okay," she said reluctantly.

Meg smiled. "Thank you, Usagi. Now eat your ice cream."

Usagi didn't know if it was the ice cream or the somewhat better understanding of her cousin because of her aunt, but afterwards, she was able to fall asleep with ease.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes, Minako decided it was okay to make herself known. She grabbed a bottle of water from her sub-space pocket and dabbed the water on her head to make it look as if she was just running up the stairs. "Minna," she called.<p>

The senshi turned her way. Rei smiled gently and bowed a bit. "Hi, Princess. Did you enjoy your day?"

Minako grinned and nodded. "I met a boy named Motoki. He was so nice."

"Sounds like someone went to Crown," Makoto said. After a minute, "He's mine, Blondie."

Minako's grin turned into a smirk. She loved a challenge. "Really," she said sarcastically, "because last time checked, he gave me a free milkshake."

Makoto rolled her eyes skyward. "So? He gives Mamoru-san free coffee all the time—heck he gives Usagi-chan free five course meals!"

Ami sighed. "This is ridiculous. Motoki-san has a girlfriend that he loves deeply."

"What?" the blonde and brunette screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Reika? It's impossible to have a conversation without him talking about how wonderful she is."

"Anyway," Rei interrupted, "Princess, we spoke to Sailor Moon while you were gone. She says welcome to the family and trusts you in our care until she comes back."

Minako nodded. So the moon princess truly didn't remember anything. Maybe this was for the best for now. She took a minute to look at all her senshi. "Please hurry and remember," she whispered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Mamoru slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark but it was definitely morning. 'Today…,' the man thought groggily. 'What happens tod—' then it came to him. Doctor Osaka. Peru. Amazon Rainforest. He was late!<p>

Mamoru scrambled out of his bed and clumsily made his way to the counter, tripping three times in the process. And he called Odango the klutz.

He opened the package he received the day before. Of course, he was excepting the things the letter informed him of, food and clothes. What he didn't expect was the camera, the money—for souvenirs, it was labeled, the compass, and a book with a labeled place for all the flowers he was to collect. Really, Doctor Osaka outdid himself.

Mamoru frown and his brows knitted together. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know Doctor Osaka's gender. Actually, he didn't know much about the doctor at all. At his college, they only referred to the doctor as Osaka-san, Doctor, or the Miracle Worker. The school never showed pictures of the doctor, only the patients that made miraculous recoveries due to this legend.

Mamoru wonder, how did he end up working for this doctor he had yet to meet? How did he know this person was even legit? Oh, that's right. He didn't. He didn't know if this was the real Doctor Osaka. For all he knew, this person was a crazed murderer that lured him to the Amazon with empty promises.

This was the exact point Mamoru brought up to the dean when the offer first arrived. Yet, the man didn't budge. 'Too big of an opportunity for a promising boy like you to miss,' he was told. Stubborn old man.

The dark-haired man grabbed the clothes from the counter and walked to the bathroom. He had to make this best out of this situation. Maybe Odango rubbed off on him. "After all," he tried, "how many people got to intern with such an amazing doctor? Besides, if push comes to shove, Tuxedo Kamen can always make a surprise appearance." Thank you, Odango.

Within fifteen minutes, the hero was dressed and ready to go. And with only, he glanced at the clock and sighed, three hours to spare. Yep. The beginnings of a long, stressful day.

* * *

><p>A smile tugged on Megumi's lips and she silently thanked her husband for putting the older children's rooms right across from each other. Her sister-in-law warned her about Usagi's sleeping habits but Megumi already knew what to do. After all, she was in the parenting business a little longer than the blunette.<p>

With a mischievous grin, she pulled an old boom box from the linen closet and plugged it into a nearby outlet. She turned it on the loudest setting, braced herself, and press play. A punk rock song sounded loudly throughout the hall.

"Oh, COME ON!" both girls screamed from their rooms. Stifling a laugh, Megumi unplugged the boom box. These girls didn't know how alike they really were.

Simultaneously, the teens stomped out of their rooms. "Good morning, girls," she said innocently. "You guys better get dressed! We're due at the tour site at eight!"

Sierra looked at her mom as if she'd grown a second head. "You want me to go somewhere with her?"

Usagi couldn't agree more. The Amazon Rainforest? Where there were many poisonous plants and animals? With Sierra? "I'd rather kiss Mamoru-baka!"

"And I'd rath—," Sierra raised an eyebrow. "And who is this Mamoru? A friend? Something more? Hmmmm?"

Usagi blushed. "Don't be silly, Sierra," her voice turned out more shrill than she wanted. "We, uh, have to get dressed." And with that, Usagi rushed into her room and closed the door.

Sierra smirked and crossed her arms. "You know," she informed her mother, "she never really answered my question."

Megumi grinned. "I noticed."

* * *

><p>The air was annoyingly dense, hot, and humid. Usagi glanced at her watch. Twenty minutes. She, her cousin, uncle, and aunt had been waiting for this intern person in the unbearable, underwater-like heat for twenty minutes and counting. Knowing this didn't make breathing any easier.<p>

Sierra was on the end of her patience as well. It was her day off! She didn't have time to wait for some idiot that couldn't keep track of time! "He's taking forever!" she voiced her complaints.

"Calm down, Sierra," Motoharu said in an even voice. "He's just a little late."

"A little?" Sierra cried. "Who does this man think he is? The freaking prince of Earth? When he gets here, I'm giving this Chibi or Chibu-san or whatever a piece of my mind!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. Poor Chibu-san, facing the wrath of Sierra on his first day on the job, although it'll be well deserved for making them wait in this heat.

Megumi sighed and pulled some money from her pocket. "Here," she handed the money to Sierra, "Why don't you and Usagi go buy some extra waters from the gift shop."

"Come on, Usagi," Sierra said, "it has air-conditioning."

Usagi smiled. "You had me at air."

* * *

><p>Mamoru hurriedly ran to the site where he was to meet Doctor Osaka. He wouldn't be surprised if the doctor already left. After learning he had three hours before the meeting, the hero decided to take a small nap. When he woke up, it was already 8:18!<p>

The college man frantically looked around for an elderly man with two women in their fifties. When he couldn't find them, he called out. "Doctor Osaka?"

"Ah! Chiba-san!" he heard a female voice behind him. He turned around to find a young-looking couple walking towards him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Okay. Wasn't expecting that. "Hi," Mamoru smiled. "Are you two Doctor Osaka's assistants?"

The man let out a hearty laugh. "No, no, son," he said, "let us introduce ourselves. I'm Doctor Osaka Motoharu."

"And I'm Doctor Osaka Megumi."

If he wasn't shocked before, he was now. The amazing, legendary, beyond belief Doctor Osaka were a married couple that didn't look a day over twenty-five! "H-hi," he said quickly, "I'm Chiba Mamoru."

Megumi opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a voice. "Mom, is this Chibu-san?" Sierra asked as she stepped beside her mother.

"Chiba," Mamoru corrected. He frowned. "This is your daughter? She's a teenager!"

"So the time-consuming idiot can state the obvious. At least he can do something right."

Mamoru's frown deepened. This girl was getting on his nerves and he just met her. Kind of like—

"I'm here! I'm here! Sierra didn't help carry any of these bottles of water!"

"I carried the money."

Mamoru wasn't paying attention to the argument but the voice he heard. He'd know that voice anywhere. "Oh no," Mamoru whispered. He turned around to confirm his suspicions.

Usagi stared at the dark-haired man with wide eyes. "M-Mamoru-baka?" she whimpered. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Yay! Don't you just love Sierra's attitude? Heheheh. I based it on my sister. Imagine living with that.<p>

Anyways, next chapter: Into the forest! What's in store for our favorite couple? Who knows? It's up to you! All you have to do is review!

*Please tell me of any typos you find in the story so I can correct them ASAP!*

~Koneko~


	6. Into the forest! Minako's nightmare!

Hey, guys! Koneko's back with the newest chapter of SOTA! I had lots of fun writing this chapter so I hope you all like it as well! ^-^v

I really have to thank so many people for the great response to Chapter 5. Honestly, guys, you are amazing! So thank you to:

Clint H. Hoyt-Cobrawolf

James Birdsong

Snowy midnight 942

SerenityMoonGodness

tailkaper

happy-rea

jordeena

lily-garden

kaya-chan

dreamer

Nina Just so obvious

for reviewing chapter 5! I can't say enough how amazing you guys are!

Thank you:

Snowy midnight 942

JuelFedele

Chariste

moonangel0905

DarkLynx93

for addingthis story to your alerts! I love you guys!

Thank you:

lily-of-the-flowers

wannabe kairi

for adding this story to your favorites! I can't thank you enough! I hope you guys like this chapter as well!

As always RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Sailor V!

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked again, this time a little angrier. Who could blame her? He was one of reasons she went on vacation in the first place! "Well?"<p>

"I should ask the same ques—," Mamoru stopped in mid sentence and his eyes widened in realization. "I'm going to strangle Motoki."

Usagi's brows knitted. "What does Motoki have to do with this?"

"He knew. He knew and decided to play matchmaker again."

"What?" Usagi screamed. So Motoki helped ruin her vacation. Her eyes narrowed, "either way, he didn't push you on a plane! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my internship."

"I-internship?" Usagi whimpered. She turned to Megumi and Motoharu. "Mamoru-baka's your intern? The most obnoxious boy in the world is your new intern?"

"That's right," Mamoru whispered in her ear. Usagi jumped away from Mamoru and turned to face him. "Oh, Odango? Am I making you nervous?"

The odangoed teen glared at the man. "It's never too late to murder you."

"Okay," Megumi intervened, "we need to get started. Motoharu, Sierra, and I will take the western end of the forest. Usagi, you and Mamoru take the east. We'll meet back here at one o'clock."

"WHAT?" Usagi and Mamoru both cried.

Sierra grinned. "What an excellent idea, Mom!" she exclaimed. The look on her face was too smug for Usagi's liking. "After all, Usagi said, this very morning, she'd rather ki—."

"Finish that sentence and you'll need Tuxedo Kamen himself to save you from me."

Megumi rolled her eyes and grabbed her husband's arm. This was just the opportunity to leave. The couple disappeared into the forest.

Mamoru stiffened. "T-Tuxedo Kamen?" Odango couldn't have figured it out, right?"

Sierra flipped a pigtail. "You heard right, Mamoru-san," she said as she crossed her arms. "My delusional cousin believes in the Sailor Senshi."

The dark haired man furrowed his brows. "Why wouldn't she? They save people all the time."

Sierra gaped. "You, too?" she cried. "Mom, can you bel—." She spun around frantically. Her green eyes widened. No. She couldn't have…

The blonde sensed something was wrong with her cousin. "Sie—."

"No! They left me with these two idiots!"

Usagi and Mamoru sweatdropped. "We're right here, you know…"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "It's funny how you think I care." She began to walk away. "Well, I'm going home."

Mamoru used his superhero reflexes to grab the girl. "Not this time," he said, "you're coming with us."

Usagi nodded. "You know the forest better than we do."

Sierra scoffed. "Sorry to disappoint, cousin, but the chances that I'm going anywhere with you is the same as Sailor Moon really existing."

The college man and the blonde exchanged devious glances. Not giving her time to react, Mamoru lifted the stubborn girl over his shoulder and started into the rainforest.

Usagi grinned and followed. For some reason, 'let me go, you idiotic barbarian,' followed by the drumming sound of hand pounding into Mamoru's back and a string of curses in Spanish were music to the blonde's ears.

"Oi, Odango," Mamoru called, "you wouldn't happen to know what cow-tails, here, is saying, would you?"

"They're pigtails, you moron!" Sierra screamed, and then returned again to muttering a few choice words."

Usagi blinked. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

* * *

><p>It was raining. Minako silently watched the drops of water fall to the pavement below.<p>

Artemis came inside the room just as Minako let out a sigh. The tom cat took a seat beside her. "Looking at the rain won't cheer you up, Mina-chan."

Minako tore her eyes for eyes away from the storm to look at the cat. "You're back," she said, petting his head. "What did Luna tell you?"

"The obvious," Artemis shrugged, "the senshi found the princess and notified Sailor Moon."

"I see," Minako nodded, "did they say anything about the enemy?"

"They know about the Rainbow Crystals."

Minako stopped petting the cat. "Do they?" she asked calmly, "Sailor Moon is the only one that can heal the crystal holders."

"I know. I just hope the Dark Kingdom doesn't know she's not here." She laid down on the floor beside the white cat and sighed again. "When did things get so complicated, Artemis?"

* * *

><p>"There are sooooo many bugs!" Usagi wailed.<p>

Mamoru shifted the still cursing Sierra into a more comfortable position on his shoulder. "Odango, you're in the one of the most magnificent places in the world and you're whining about bugs?"

Usagi stopped just in time to stop herself from crashing into a huge spider web. "But there's so many bugs!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. These girls were out to kill him. He put his attention on Sierra. "That's one colorful vocabulary, Cow-tails."

Sierra glared at his back. "Obviously, you don't know how easy I could kick you where it hurts right now, idiot."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "You wouldn't"

"Put me down or you'll find out."

Mamoru quickly followed the girl's order. "Why does everyone in Odango's family want to kill me?"

Sierra looked around and frowned, "Speaking of my bubble-brained cousin, where is she?"

"What are you talking about? She's righ—." Mamoru turned around and, sure enough, there was no bubbly blonde in sight. The man frowned. She wasn't ditzy enough to take a wrong turn with Sierra and him right in front of her, right? Then again, this was Usagi we were talking about. "Odango?" No answer.

Sierra's green eyes looked around for even a flash of blonde hair. Nothing "Oh, for the love of…," she mumbled to herself. Louder, she yelled, "Usagi!"

There was a distant scream. Mamoru cursed under his breath. "Come on," he said as he grabbed Sierra's arm and ran in the direction of the scream.

* * *

><p>Still on the floor, Minako was in a world between consciousness and sleep. Sleep was welcome, of course. It was a long day that started much too early.<p>

Minako smiled as the dream began. She, in a beautiful silk, orange dress that came to her knees, covered in lace and sparkles, being held by a strong, handsome silvery-blonde man. "Kunzite," she breathed his name.

He smiled. "Princess Minako." He pulled her face close to his, "Please make me the happiest man alive. Please become my wife."

Minako returned his smile with one of her own. "Of course, my love." Their faces were only a centimeter apart.

"Sailor Venus," a voice boomed, interrupting the couple.

Minako gasped and looked around. "Who's there?"

A man who seemed to be in his early twenties stepped out of the shadows. "Venus," he repeated, his eyes hidden behind a mask.

"A-Ace*?" Minako cried, "but you're dead!"

Ace stared at Kunzite with hatred and jealousy for a few seconds before waving as hand. Kunzite disappeared immediately.

"No!" Minako cried, as if her words could make him return. The blonde glared at the masked man. "What did you do?"

Ace ignored her question. "Did you forget what I told you, already, Venus? All your loves are ill-fated. You must focus on your mission. Remember." Ace waved another hand.

Memories that were vague and blurry before became clearer. All were of Kunzite. Their meeting. Their first date. Their first argument. His proposal. His betrayal. Her death at his hand.

Minako woke up in a cold sweat and tears poured like the rain outside her window.

When did everything become so complicated?

* * *

><p>*If anyone was wondering, Kaitou Ace was a character in <span>Codename: Sailor V<span> that wore a mask that ressembled Tuxedo Kamen's. He was the reincarnation of Adonis from the planet Venus and was the leader of the Dark Agency. As much as I hate spoilers (I'm sorry, guys) he gave Minako a love fortune that said all her loves would end in heartbreak. I hope that answers any question you may have had!*

What did guys like? Hate? What do you of the characters so far? Tell me in a review!

~Koneko~


	7. Lost! Senshi divided!

Wow. I owe all of you guys a HUGE apology. I took way too long to get this out. Honestly, I am so sorry. Thank you for being so patient. ^-^

I'm guessing you want an explanation. Well, those summer assignment I ignored? As much as I hated them, I didn't want to start the school year with three zeroes. But hey, it could have taken a lot longer. Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to Sparknotes! Without it, I would have paid $15 for a book I didn't want and *shudders* read it... :-O

Also, another great response to Chapter 6. You guys are mega awesome! Thank you:

Crystal Saturn

Clint H. Hoyt- Corbrawolf

Kaya-chan

mayilu

tailkaper

dreamer

jordeena

serenityselena

Forever and Always a Fan

for reviewing Chapter 6! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Thank you:

Leighton Grace

mayilu

Lonjovana

for adding this story to your alerts! Thank you guys! I hope you like this chapter!

Thank you:

ej101

serenityselena

for adding this story to your favorite. You guys are amazing!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I no own Sailor Moon :(

* * *

><p>When he woke up, Artemis immediately noticed two things. One, he was no longer in the comfortable spot on the floor beside Minako. Instead, he was on his plush specially-made kitty bed that the blonde insisted he had when he moved in. The second thing he noticed was the clacker of dishes coming from the kitchen. Curious, the tomcat jumped out of the small bed and slipped through the door.<p>

"Three cups of flour," Minako mumbled as she frantically searched for the measuring cup.

"Minako," Artemis jumped onto the counter.

The blonde looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. She managed a weak smile. "Arte-kun, good morning."

Artemis glanced at the clock on the microwave. "Mina, it's 11 p.m. Why are you upset?"

"Upset?" Minako wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "What makes you think I'm upset?"

"Wiping your eyes won't cover up the redness and your sad expression. Besides, you're cooking. You only cook when you're upset. What happened? Did you have another nightmare?"

Minako opened her mouth to answer only to be interrupted by the beeping of her communicator. Amazing timing. She grabbed it and pressed the Mars symbol. "Ven—I mean, Serenity here."

"Princess," Mars breathed heavily, "a youma in the park. It's super strong. We've been trying to beat it for thirty minutes. We need your help."

"I'll be right there," Minako turned off her communicator and pulled her transformation wand from her sub-space pocket. "Venus Power, Make up!"

* * *

><p>Another scream pierced through the forest. "This way," Mamoru guided. He couldn't explain it but there was something almost familiar about the thought of rescuing the little Odango.<p>

Sierra tripped trying to keep Mamoru's pace. "Hey!" She yelled at the oblivious man. She tripped again, "Slow down! Mamoru!"

Mamoru was finally pulled from his thoughts. He slowed to a more humanlike pace. "Gomen."

"Gosh," Sierra tried to catch her breath to no avail. "I know I'm not in the best shape but how in the world did you run so fast?"

Mamoru shrugged. "I spend every night jumping from roof to roof to rescue Sailor Moon."

Sierra laughed uncomfortably. For some reason, that sounded almost…believable.

"Guuuuys!" a scream erupted yet again. "Guys, help meeeeee!"

Sierra frowned. "Did that sound…"

"Close—," in a streak of yellow, Mamoru was tackled to the forest ground.

"Mamoru-baka!" Usagi squealed. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Mamoru furrowed his brows and looked at his attacker. The girl could join the football team! "Wha—"

"Get it oooooooooff!" Usagi wailed, tears threatening to spill.

Probably because of his possible concussion, it took the dark-haired man a while to figure out what exactly "it" was. Usagi was covered from head to toe in…spider webs. Mamoru sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Surely they didn't take _that_ long to find the girl. "Odango Atama, what happened to you?"

Sierra yanked some of the web. "It's sticky. The web of the common white house spider."

"So?"

Mamoru sighed. They were getting nowhere fast. "So, the spider's harmless. It only eats things stupid enough to get caught in its web."

"I.e. Usagi Tsukino, age fourteen."

"You can make fun of me later! Shut up and help me!"

"Lower to decibels, Odango. You just need a quick shower."

Sierra and Mamoru each grabbed one of Usagi's arms. "Come on," they said simultaneously, "tour site's this way." They pointed in opposite directions.

Usagi whimpered. "Great! You guys are hopeleeeeeeess!"

* * *

><p>"Crescent Beam!" Venus and Artemis landed gracefully beside three exhausted senshi.<p>

The youma growled in anger. "Michi michi…"

"Crescent Beam!" Venus tried to attack again to no avail. "You guys tried to beat this without me?"

"We're sorry, Princess," Mercury apologized, "We were thinking about wellbeing!"

Angry. Pleased. Relieved. Worried. So many different feelings surrounded Minako. When revealed, her princess would be in good hands. Ace's words circled in her head. "Focus on the mission, not my wellbeing! Venus Crescent Beam Shower!" In a magical flash of light, the youma was destroyed. Venus turned to her senshi. "That youma could have killed you!"

"Princ—" Mars tried to calm the blonde.

"No! No! No more Princess! Next time there's a youma, you call me immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

The three senshi nodded. Without another word, Venus jumped onto a nearby roof. She disappeared into the darkness.

"Gomen," Artemis got the remaining senshi's attention, "she's not usually. She's not strict at all. She's just having a rough night. Please forgive her."

Jupiter gently smiled. "Of course we forgive her."

Mars flicked a piece of hair from her face, "Well I don't! If she wants to be treated like a normal girl, then I'll treat her like one! If she wants a forgiveness, then she can apologize for herself! I'm going home. If you guys need me, call the princess first," Mars said the last part in a mocking voice. She jumped towards her house.

Mercury sighed. "I wish Usagi was here."

Artemis's eyes fell to the ground. "You and me both, Ami-chan."

* * *

><p>Usagi slumped onto a tree. "I bet Sailor Moon could get us home," she said, half to herself and half to spite her ever-so-cursing cousin.<p>

"Goodness," Mamoru said eyes shifting from map to compass, "Sierra, you have the mouth of a sailor."

"Okay, that's it! The next person to say 'sailor' will get my foot so far up their—"

"Language!" Mamoru yelled at the last possible sound.

"Don't cell phones have GPS's on them?" Usagi asked.

Sierra and Mamoru turned and glared at the blonde like she was the stupidest person in the world. "Yes, Odango," Mamoru spoke as if he was speaking to a four-year-old. "And do you happen to have a cell phone?"

"No, Papa says I'm too irresponsible," Usagi rolled her eyes, "I don't even know where he got that idea."

"Yeah," Sierra said sarcastically," It's a mystery. Okay, now that Usagi learned that no one has a cell phone, something we told her fifteen minutes ago, let's try to find a way home."

"Sailor Moon could save us," Usagi announced again.

"That's it!" Sierra screamed before storming toward her cousin.

"Mamoru-baka, protect meeeee!" Usagi held on the dark-haired me as if he was her last life line.

Unable to get the teen off his arm, Mamoru sighed. No matter how cute his Odango was, she and her cousin were absolutely insane. "Sierra, calm down. Sa—I mean, the senshi of the moon handles intergalactic monsters. Even if she was in the country, she wouldn't have time to save a ditz, her psycho cousin, and the poor sap that was dragged along for the ride."

"And how do you know?"

"Psycho?"

"Because, little Odango, I happen to know Sailor Moon, personally."

"Really," Usagi said with sarcasm, "Because _I_ happen to know Sailor Moon and she never mentioned being stalked by an egotistic jerk!"

"Ditz!"

"Jerk!"

"Klutz!"

"Baka!"

Sierra could only smile. Yep, the makings of a beautiful couple. She was going to get Usagi and Mamoru together no matter what!

* * *

><p>Well, a little bit was revealed about the effect of Minako's dream. Will Sierra get Usagi and Mamoru together? Will the true princess be revealed? Will Minako and Rei calm down? Find out in Chapter 8! Coming soon!<p>

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! The real action begins in the next chapter...maybe. I don't know yet. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon!

Tell me what you think! Leave a nice review, please! :)

*If you see a typo, please notify me immediately!*

~Koneko~

^-'v


	8. Confessions and Apologies

I'm baaaaack! For my absence, I blame school! It has been the longest week of my entire life and it's not even over yet! Anyways, here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!

Also, I want to apologize for the ever so many typos in the last chapter! Thank you so much for telling me, Crystal Saturn! ^-^

Thank you:

Clint H. Hoyt- Cobrawolf

kaya-chan

Crystal Saturn

dreamer

tailkaper

jordeena

SerenityMoonGodness

me

serenityselena

for reviewing chapter seven! Whoo! 51 reviews! There's only one word to describe you guys: Awesome!

Thank you:

DarkAngel6666

GeishaKini

MagicWhiz45

for adding this story to your alerts! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Thank you:

DarkAngel6666

GeishaKini

for adding this story to your favorites! I can't thank you guys enough!

RRTAB: My birthday is on Saturday! Reviews are the best presents! ^-'v

Disclaimer: I want to own Sailor Moon but Naoko's not selling... :(

* * *

><p>"I think I've found a way out of here," Mamoru announced with a smile.<p>

Sierra rolled her eyes. "You said that six hours ago."

"Aren't you supposed to stay in one place when you're lost?" Usagi asked, raising a brow.

"And what are the chances they'll find us in the Amazon Rainforest?"

"A better chance than wandering around like a bunch of idiots," Sierra retorted. "I'm staying here."

Usagi nodded. "Me too. If I stay here, Tuxedo Kamen will save me."

Mamoru snorted. "Good luck with that."

"I have an idea," Sierra said, pulling of her backpack. She pulled out a notepad and handed it to Mamoru. "We'll stay here and you can make a trail leading yourself back to us. When the paper runs out, you have to come back."

Mamoru looked from the notepad to Sierra. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

The older girl frowned. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get out of here!"

The man narrowed his eyes but left all the same.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Minako-chan," Motoki flashed a smile. Even so early, his favorite customers stopped to visit. "How are you?"<p>

The blonde smile back. "Hi, Motoki-kun," she chirped. "Have you seen Makoto, Ami, and Rei?"

The clerk nodded. "The booth in the back."

"Thank you," Minako walked to the back of the arcade. The other senshi went silent as she approached. She giggled nervously, "Hello everyone."

Makoto smiled and nodded. Ami replied politely, "Hello, Princess."

Minako took a seat beside Ami. "So what are you gu—" The blonde sighed, trying to shake Rei's glare to no avail. "What are you—," she slammed a fist on the table. "Is there are problem?"

"Yes," Rei replied to Minako's surprise. "The table just got too crowd."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting I should leave?"

"Oh no no no," Rei said sarcastically while packing her things into her bag. "After all, you're the _princess_. I'll even it out." The raven-haired girl swung the bag onto her shoulder and stepped out of the booth. "See? All better. Bye guys." Rei stomped out of the arcade after bidding Motoki farewell.

Ami sighed. "I'm sorry about Rei."

Minako shook her head, looking at the table. "No, no. Don't apologize. She's has every right to be angry. I said some things I shouldn't have last night. I'm sorry." It won't happen again. Thank you for protecting me."

* * *

><p>"Sierra?" Usagi broke the ten-minute long silence. "I'm hungry."<p>

The green-eyed girl scoffed. "When aren't you hungry?"

"When I'm eating."

Sierra sighed. "Here," she said, pulling a bag of chip from her backpack.

Usagi took the bag and stared at it for a while. "T-thank you."

Sierra nodded. "No problem." She looked to the ground and silence descended upon the cousin once again. "Hey, Usagi?"

"Yehs?" The blue-eyed girl answered with a mouth full of chips.

"Do you like Mamoru-san?"

Usagi choked. "W—," she coughed, "What did you ask me?"

"Do. You. Like. Ma. Mo. Ru? If you do then you should give him a chance."

Usagi felt her cheeks turn red. Was she really that obvious? "W-what does it matter to someone that hates me?"

Sierra's head shot up. Quickly, she turned to face her cousin. "Hate you?" Usagi nodded. Regret flashed in Sierra's eyes but it was immediately cover with annoyance. "Well, I don't, okay? I just don't think I should have to put up with your immature behavior,. That's all."

Usagi's eyes shimmered with hope. "You don't hate me?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Didn't I just tell you that?"

"Why are you so mean?" Usagi asked, suddenly wanting to know more about her cousin.

"What?"

"If you don't hate me then why are you so mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Sierra with a sigh.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

Sierra mumbled a string of curses. "Look, you stubborn anno—," Sierra's rant was cut short by an obnoxious beeping. "What's that noise?"

Usagi had to think quickly. "It's, uh, my beeper?"

"Well answer it!"

"Hai!" Usagi cried before running into the forest.

* * *

><p>Minako paced around her room impatiently waiting for her princess to answer. "Come on…come on."<p>

"Moon here," Usagi finally answered.

"S-Sailor Moon?"

Usagi frowned. "Who—wait! You're the princess, right?"

Minako hesitated before nodding. "That right. I need your help."

Usagi looked over her shoulder, then turned back to the small screen. "Okay, but I'm not sure how much help I can be at the moment."

Minako took a deep breath before retelling what happened the night before.

* * *

><p>As Minako told her story, Usagi constantly looked over her shoulder. As much as she wanted to prove Sailor Moon's existence, she had a secret to keep. The odangoed girl had a feeling Luna already knew about Kazune; there was no need to make the cat even angrier than she usually was.<p>

"And now Rei won't even speak to me," Minako concluded.

Usagi smiled sympathetically at the girl that could pass as her sister. She knew first hand how stubborn and temperamental the miko could be: almost as bad as Luna. Almost. "Rei will calm down," Usagi assured, "but I think you should apologize. She was thinking about what's best for you. Even though her temper got the best of her, I think she did the best thing as leader of your guards for the time being."

Minako nodded. "But don't know where she is."

"If she wants to be alone, she'll be at the docks."

"The docks," Minako repeated, "Thank you, Sailor Moon."

Usagi smiled before turning off the communicator.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Sierra exclaimed when Usagi returned to the unofficial campsite. "What took you so long?"<p>

"Gomen," the blonde as she sat against a tree.

"Why did you leave to answer a beeper anyway?"

Usagi laughed nervously. "Gomen."

"Stop apologizing to my questions, okay?"

"Gomen."

"Usagi—."

"So Mamoru-baka hasn't come back yet?" Usagi said quickly to avoid the screaming fest that was sure to come.

The angry aura around Sierra slowly dissolved. "No," she said. "Now that you mention it, he should have run out of paper a while ago."

Usagi frowned. "Maybe we should go after him. We can follow the paper trail."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Leave it to that idiot to get lost with a paper trail."

"Come on," Usagi grabbed Sierra's arm and pulled her along, her senshi instincts kicking in.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Sailor Venus said as she landed behind Mars.<p>

"Princess," the miko didn't bother to turn around. "How did you know I would be here?"

"I—."

"It was Usagi, wasn't it?"

Minako bit her lip. The last thing she wanted to do was get her princess in trouble. "I—."

"Plead the fifth? Don't bother. We live in Japan. Besides, I already know it was Usagi."

The blonde frowned. Those psychic powers were creepy. "I—."

"Want to apologize?"

Venus walked to Mars and sat beside her. "That's right. I'm—," she waited to be interrupted.

Mars turned to the red-ribboned blonde for the first time. "Well?"

"Aren't you—."

"Going to interrupt you? Nope, I want to hear this."

Venus sighed. "Well, I'm sorry. I was acting like a brat and you were only trying to do your job. I'm so sorry."

Rei smiled. "Let's start over."

Minako grinned. "You just read my mind."

* * *

><p>"Sierra," Usagi said, stepping on each paper on the ground.<p>

"What is it, this time, Usagi?"

"What's the long story?"

"What?"

"The reason you're mean. What's the story? Please tell me."

Sierra sighed. It was obvious that Usagi wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "Fine...d-did you know I had an older brother?"

* * *

><p>Wow. Sorry for ending it there. That was really mean but I had to end it somewhere right? On the bright side, Minako and Rei are on better terms!<p>

I love this story so much. I feel like I'm writing two stories at once. I hope that you guys are having as much fun reading this. 3

Now, I'm going to bed. (Coach made us run a mile in 89 degree weather.) Reviews are welcomed!

~Koneko~


	9. Sierra's Past! Tears Are Meant to Fall!

Wow. I am so sorry. Not only did I leave you guys with a cliffhanger, I waited a week to update. I swear, it wasn't on purpose. I literally finished typing this a second ago. But on the bright side, I think this chapter is pretty good! So here you go! Also, thank you for the birthday wishes! You guys are the best!

Thank you:

kaya-chan

SerenityMoonGodness

serenityselena

me

dreamer

Clint H. Hoyt-Cobrawolf

tailkaper

Moon Flower

Arianna

jordeena

for reviewing chapter 8! I hope you guys like this chapter too!

Thank you:

wee kori L

Sobakasu2

sweetanimebunny

UnwrittenOpus

ElvinaPotter

for adding this story to your alerts! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Thank you:

Pantherfan16

WhiteSnow09

Reader9014

for adding this story to your favorites! Wow, guys, you rock!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: *sigh* Do we have to do this every time? It was painful the first time...okay... I don't own Sailor Moon, Tic-tacs, or Sharpie...

* * *

><p>"An older brother?" Usagi repeated. True, it wasn't the strangest thing she heard in the last few months but the way Sierra said it was follow by obvious hatred and depression.<p>

Sierra nodded. "He's about two years old than me."

"What's his name?"

"Keisuke," the green-eyed girl replied, looking straight ahead. "He was my best friend."

* * *

><p>Minako collapsed on her bed, throwing her bags on the floor beside her. She couldn't help the big smile that crossed her face. Today was the best day since her arrival in Tokyo. Today, the girls didn't treat her like the princess she pretended to be, but as one of them. She finally had the chance to be herself.<p>

"How was your day, Minako-chan?" Artemis asked as he jumped onto the bed.

"Oh, Artemis," Minako rolled onto her stomach to face the tomcat. "We went shopping together and there was a really super duper cute guy…"

Artemis smiled as the blonde told her story. Finally, his old Mina-chan was returning. She didn't know what she did, but Sailor Moon worked a powerful magic from a distance. "Thank you, my princess," he said under his breath, "Thank you for healing her heart."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Usagi asked. "Where is he? Why hasn't anyone mentioned him?"<p>

"Yes, when we lived in America, I had friend. Plenty of them," Sierra ignored Usagi's questions. If she was going to tell the story, she wasn't going to be interrupted. "But Keisuke was better than them all. I could always count on him to be there when I needed him."

"What does this have to do with you being mean?"

"Like I said, I had plenty of friends. I was invited to sleepovers on a daily basis and I never ate alone. But one day…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Minako-chan," Rei said the communicator.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Did you say that you liked that new band? Ite-4?"

The blonde girl nodded. "That's right. They have a concert tonight but it was sold out."

The raven-haired miko grinned and flashed two tickets.

"Oh my gosh, Rei-chan!" Minako squealed. "How did you get those?"

Rei gave a mysterious smirk. "I happen to know a certain sailor-suited pyro that was begging me to let her help."

"Rei-chan, that is a serious misuse of your power!"

Rei bit her lip. "Oh, I-I'm sor—."

Minako smiled and wiped invisible tears from her cheeks.  
>"I've never been so proud," she said in a teary voice.<p>

Rei laughed. "Just don't tell Luna."

"Why would I? So she could kill us both for using the communicators? No thanks."

Rei laughed again. "I'm glad we started over, Minako-chan."

Minako nodded. "Me too."

"I'll deny it if you tell anyone but I feel like I can trust you. I like trusting you."

Minako bit her lip. "Really?"

Rei nodded. "I'm glad, too. I can't work with someone I can't trust."

"Oh," Minako whimpered.

The miko frowned. "Is everything okay?"

Minako-chan nodded. "Yeah—yeah. I'm fine. What time's the concert?"

"7:00 at Yuuraku-cho Yomiuri Hall."

"Okay. I'll meet you there at 6:45. Whoops, I have to go. I'll see you then!"

"Minako-chan, wai—"

The blonde hurriedly shut off her communicator and stuffed it into her sub-space pocket. "I'm doing the right thing," Minako tried to assure herself. "I'm doing the right thing."

* * *

><p>"One day," Sierra continued her story, "one random day, he changed. He was hanging out with this group of boys for about a month at the time. Before they came along, Keisuke and I did everything together. In fact, we used to even walk to school together. That morning he left without me."<p>

***Flashback***

"I'm ready, Keisuke," a green-eyed girl of twelve yelled as she rushed down the stairs. She frowned when she didn't get a reply. "Keisuke?"

"Sierra?" Megumi stepped out of the kitchen. "What are still doing here? Keisuke left ten minutes ago."

Sierra's frown deepened. He never left her behind before. "M-maybe he had to do something." She smiled at her mother. "I'd better go. Bye, Mom!"

***End Flashback***

"So he didn't walk you to school and 'poof,' you're mean?"

Sierra shot a glare at the blonde. "Interrupt me again and I'll kick your—."

"I get it. Please continue."

Sierra cleared her throat and looked at the paper trail they were following. "Like, I saying, I went to meet at lunch later that day."

***Flashback***

The twelve-year-old's eyes skimmed across the crowded cafeteria to find her older brother. After a few seconds, she found him, sitting and laughing with, Sierra scowled, that group of boys again.

Sierra made her way over to the table and took a seat beside her brown-haired brother. "Keisu—."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sierra looked up to see Keisuke's friend with shoulder-length brown hair speaking. "I see, one, two, three, four, five, six people at this table." He bent down to look Sierra in the eyes. "That's one person too many."

Sierra scoffed. The day she'd be afraid of this idiot who needed a pack of Tic-Tacs was the day she'd start hating chocolate cake or liking broccoli. "Says who?"

"Us," Keisuke's curly, blonde haired friend joined in.

"Yeah?" Sierra didn't give up. "And what makes you guys bosses of this table? I don't see your name on it or anything."

"Well yours isn't either."

Sierra stood up and slid her backpack off her back. She pulled a Sharpie from it and scribbled her signature on it. "Well, now it is so shut up." The blonde and brunette sat down but continued to glare at the girl. Like she cared. Right now, nothing came before speaking to her brother. "Keisuke."

"What's up, Sierra?" the brown-eyed boy asked in a dull voice.

"What's up?" Sierra repeated. "Your friends just ganged up on me. Aren't you going to say anything?"

Keisuke nodded. "How about, why are you sitting here?"

"W-we always sit together at lunch. What's wrong with you today?"

Keisuke abruptly stood up. "I'll tell you what's wrong, Sierra. I have an annoying bratty little sister who won't stop bugging me. "The boy stomped off, his four friends following.

Sierra didn't bother to follow. Instead, she stared at her name. It was slowly getting blurry with Sierra's eyes full of unshed tears. It took a while, but she blinked them away.

***End Flashback***

"Wow, Sierra," Usagi whimpered, letting tears freely fall down her face. She hugged the usually grumpy girl. "No wonder you're a meanie ball of sour proportions!"

Sierra scowled and pushed her cousin off her of her. "I wasn't done yet, moron."

Usagi sweatdropped. "Oh. Well, don't mind me. Please finish."

"Fine. That evening, I beat Keisuke home."

***Flashback***

Sierra glanced at the clock as she did her homework. 10:30. Keisuke's curfew was at nine. He missed dinner. Sierra sighed. Keisuke cherished family dinner. He never missed it.

"Keisuke!" Sierra heard her mom yell from downstairs. The twelve-year-old rushed to her bedroom door and pressed her ear against it. "Where have you been?"

"Out," Keisuke replied. "So what?"

"What is going on with you?" Megumi screamed. "You abandoned your sister, yelled at her, and let your friend bully her—and now you're breaking curfew?"

"I know what's going on," Sierra whispered sourly. "It's those stupid boys."

"So the little brat snitched me out?" Keisuke said.

"Enough!" Megumi yelled. "I don't know what's going on, but it had better stop! I won't allow any rebellion in my house!"

"Fine," the fourteen-year-old boy yelled back as he stormed out of the house.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"What does it look like? I'm leaving! Starting today, I'm no longer part of this stupid family!"

***End Flashback***

"And just like that, he was gone," Sierra said, her throat aching. "After he left, no one tried to look for him. There was no record of him at school. He disappeared without a trace, along with those boys. Keisuke didn't come back and everyone forgot about him. Mom thinks I'm her first born. I'm the only one that remembers."

"Sierra…"

"I made a vow that day, Usagi. Those boys changed Keisuke and took him away from me. I wouldn't let that happen to me too. I got rid of all of my friends and when we moved here, I acted like a jerk so I wouldn't make new ones. It became second nature and now I'm mean to people without realizing it. I've been mean to you, Usagi, when you've been an ever-loving person." Sierra stopped walking. "I'm sorry."

Usagi's tears increased as she gave her cousin a heart-felt hug. "Sierra," she said softly. "Don't be someone you hate. Please. Let me be your friend."

Sierra closed her eyes and hugged the blonde back. Finally, all the tears she held in since that day, she let them fall.

* * *

><p>Aww. Cute ending there (lots of flashbacks, too)... I really like writing this chapter. Originally, I was going to Sierra have a bad break up but this idea pop in my head as I was playing Kinect Sports and it seemed so much better! Keisuke was a jerk, huh? Yeah, I know, but I have a reason for that! Yes, an actual reason! You'll see soon!<p>

Also, for all of you that want to know exactly what Sierra looks like, I have a picture of her on:

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o- h i m e. w e b s. c o m (minus the spaces)

as well as a character bio! I also have character bios on Usagi and Minako! I'll be adding others as time goes on, but right now, I can't seem to draw a picture I like of them.

Anyways, don't forget to review! I'd love any comments you have on the pictures too!

~Koneko~


	10. On Your Toes

The first thing I want to do is apologize for the super long wait. I know I was suppose to have this out a while ago but for some reason, it was one of the harder chapters to write.

Thanks to:

kaya-chan

me

dreamer

tailkaper

Arianna

Moon Flower

jordeena

SerenityMoonGodness

Clint H. Hoyt -Colbrawolf

BeatleLuver1011

for reviewing! I love you guys!

Thanks to:

Lunarstar99

edwardloveerr

BeatleLuver1011

Serenity-James

for adding this story to your favorites! Thanks, guys!

Thanks to:

BeatleLuver1011

from adding this to your favorites!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Minako pushed her way through the crowd. "Rei?" she called with no luck. "Rei, where are you?" The blonde sighed. Not only was she late (as always) but a feeling of impending danger flooded her senses as well.<p>

A hand grabbed Minako's shoulder. She jumped and spun around. "Rei!" she exclaimed.

The miko gave a puzzled look. "Yes," she said slowly with a nod, "were you expecting someone else?"

Minako quickly shook her head. "N-no," she stuttered, "sorry I'm late."

Rei smiled. "Don't worry about it. Come on," she grabbed Minako's wrist, "we have ten minutes to find a good seat."

* * *

><p>Sierra sighed. "Usagi?" The girl tried once again to break away from Usagi's death grip. What was this girl—a body builder in disguise?<p>

"Hmmm?"

"I stopped crying twenty minutes ago."

"And?"

"You. Can. Let. Go. Now."

Usagi's face flushed as she pulled her arms away. "Gomen."

"Now, come on," Sierra began to follow the trail again, "we have an idiot to find."

The blonde grinned and ran to catch up. "How long is this trail anyway?"

Sierra shrugged. "The notebook I gave him had 150 pages in it and by the looks of it, he really knows how to conserve paper."

Usagi groaned. "That baka is always causing more work."

Sierra laughed, "Speaking of said baka, you didn't answer my question earlier."

Usagi frowned. "What question?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, cousin."

Usagi scoffed. "Who's playing?"

"Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

* * *

><p>"Rei, look!" Minako exclaimed. She pointed to the stage.<p>

The miko looked to the stage and frowned. "He's not part of Ite-4."

Minako grinned. "Who cares? He's hot. Like, really hot."

Rei nodded. "Yeah," she agreed, "but who is he?"

The blonde shrugged. "The opening act?"

The boy on stage approached the microphone slowly and eerily. He grabbed the mike with a bony hand, his brown hair flowing due to the fans blowing on stage. "Hello, Yuuraku-cho Yomiuri Hall!" he spoke with a wide smile. The audience cheered.

Rei shuddered. The blonde beside her frowned. "What's wrong?"

The dark-haired girl looked at the stage again. "There's something wrong about that man. He might be from the Dark Kingdom."

"Do we need to get backstage?"

Rei nodded. "For a closer look. But I doubt they'd let us through."

Minako nodded. "Leave that to me. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"I'm tired, Sierra."<p>

"Quiet, Idiot."

"Sieeeeerra, stop calling me that. I thought we were friends."

Sierra rolled her eyes again. "I never said that. You assumed."

"But—."

"Quiet."

"Sier—."

"Quiet," Sierra moved quickly, putting a hand over Usagi's mouth. "Lick me and I'll kill you slowly," she threatened in a hushed tone.

The two girls stilled and didn't make a sound. A cracking sound whispered in the trees. "See?" the green-eyed girl whispered, "Did you hear that?"

Usagi, still muffled by Sierra's hand, nodded. "Mahbe isph da whind?"

"No," Sierra shook her head, "the wind isn't blowing."

Usagi pried her cousin's hand off. "Mamoru-baka," she called towards the trees, "if you're trying to scare us, it's not working.

Another crack. "U-Usagi?" Sierra whimpered, "That one sounded closer and something's telling me that it's not Mamoru."

Another crack. Usagi and Sierra spun around and each let out a scream.

* * *

><p>Minako surveyed the area. "Just as I thought," she whispered to her partner-in-crime, "three really big guards."<p>

Rei blinked. "Why does it seem like you've done this before?"

Minako smiled. "Just follow my lead, Rei-chan."

* * *

><p>This chapter is around the length of the chapter 2 because it's another bridge. The real action begins in the next chapter~ Look forward to it! Don't forget to review!<p>

~Koneko~


	11. Backstage and on the Trail

Hi, everyone! Guess what? I accidently left my notebook, with SOTA Chapter 11 and the entire Fade Away story (what I wrote so far) AND my drawings, at school over the long weekend. I know. I'm a mess. Luckily, my memory kicks major butt and I was able to type this up! Yay!

I have so many people to thank~

Thank you:

SerenityMoonGodness

MExTRUNKS4ever

me

kaya-chan

Moon Flower

serenityselena

tailkaper

dreamer

mistressamy

for review Chapter 10! I love you guys!

Thank you:

Moon Mage Goddess

Gini Justice

mistressamy

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys are great!

Thank you:

midnightdreamz

Ryokanagoku

Pantherfan16

jannml

for adding this story to your favorites~ I hope you like this chapter too~

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Maybe soon? Meh, probably not.

* * *

><p>Minako causally strode up to the beefy guards. "Hello, boys," she smiled. The three guards didn't respond. "How are you today? Good? That's good. So, are you guys going to tell me where Ite-4 is or do I have to look for them myself?"<p>

Once again, the blond didn't get an answer. She shrugged. "Fine," she said in a singsong voice. "After all, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

She charged through an opening between two of the guards. "Hey!" the largest one finally responded. Not that it mattered. Minako was already down the hall and turning the corner. Nevertheless, all three guards chase her anyway.

Rei peeked out of her hiding place. She was truly impressed. Minako's plan had gone off without a hitch. The girl was smarter than she let people believe. "Let's see," Rei mumbled to herself. She looked around the hall. "There!"

She ran to the janitor's closet, opened the door, and peeked inside. Good. It was empty. She quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind her. "Mars Power! Make up!" Rei transform into Sailor Mars.

* * *

><p>Usagi and Sierra continued screamed. Suddenly, Sierra stopped. "Usagi," she said with a frown. Usagi continued to scream. "Usagi, wait," she tried a little louder. "Usagi!"<p>

Usagi quieted. "What?"

"False alarm," Sierra said. She walked towards the thing that startled them and picked it up. "It's just a vine."

"Oh," Usagi frowned. "That wasn't worth the cliffhanger…"

Sierra shrugged. "Let's just go, okay?"

Usagi nodded. "Lead the way."

Sailor Mars knocked on Ite-4's dressing room door. "Hello? Open up! Hello? There's something important I have to talk to you about! Is anybody there?"

The door slowly opened to reveal a tall, muscular man with silvery-blond hair. "Hello," he smiled gently. "May I help you?"

"May I come in?" Mars asked, not wasting any time.

The man nodded and stepped aside so she could come inside. "Of course. It's not everyday that we have a Sailor Senshi visit us. I'm Ite-Kun."

"Nice to meet you," Mars responded. Any other time, this would have been so exciting, too. "Listen, you have to cancel the show. We have to get everyone out of here."

"Really?" Ite-Kun frowned. "Why is that?"

"I sensed dark energy here," Mars explained quickly. "I believe the enemy is here. Everyone has to leave."

Ite-Kun smirked. "Why, aren't you a clever girl," he said as the glamour faded.

"Kunzite!" Mars gasped. It was too late. Kunzite absorbed the dark energy around him and punched the girl in the stomach. She was knocked unconscious instantly.

* * *

><p>Sierra and Usagi continue walking, both muttering several ways to kill the baka that made them walk so much. "Are we there yet?" Usagi whined.<p>

Sierra shot a glare at her cousin. "Don't start with me."

Usagi looked ahead. "Sierra, look."

"I said—."

"Look!" Usagi pointed to the ground ahead. "There's no more paper."

"W-what?" Sierra frowned. "Then where is the idiot?"

Usagi shrugged. She walked forward. "Maybe he—AHHH!" The blonde fell into a pitfall trap. She screamed, "Sierra!"

"Usagi!" Sierra screamed. She used her quick reflexes to grab Usagi's arm just in time.

"Sierra," Usagi cried. "P-please don't let go of me!"

"Why would I do that, baka?" Sierra struggled to keep Usagi from falling. "Can- can you find a ledge or something to hold?"

Usagi flailed her legs in hopes of finding something to climb on. "N-no," she whimpered after giving up. "It's slippery!"

"Don't worry," Sierra tried desperately to calm Usagi down. "I'll try to pull you up, okay?"

"Hurry!"

* * *

><p>Minako crashed through the door to the dressing room. She was immediately hit in the head. She fell to her knees and peered up to see her attacker. Her head was throbbing but her vision eventually cleared.<p>

"Hello, Princess," Kunzite purred. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. "You're going to tell me where the crystal is."

"And what makes you think I'd do that?" Minako refused to show any weakness.

Kunzite smirked and pulled Minako closer. "I know the truth," he whispered in her ear. "I know who you really are, you liar."

Minako's eyes widened. "Y-you remember?"

"Every single detail. I know who the real princess is. I know you know where that idiot Queen hid the crystal. Do you want to know what else I know?"

Minako was almost afraid to ask. Almost. "W-what?"

"I know where Mars is."

Minako's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. Now she was angry. The Shintennou had one of her senshi? Unforgivable. "I'll kill you," she growled.

Kunzite shook his head. "No, you won't." He crushed his lips onto Minako's.

It only took one second for her to melt into his arms. Yet, something nagged in the back of her head. "Venus."

"Go away, Ace," Minako commanded in her mind.

"You are to focus on your mission, Venus. Remember his betrayal. This is not the Kunzite that you fell in love with."

Visions flashed in Minako's mind once again. "No," she found the strength to push Kunzite away. She glared at him. "Venus Power," she pulled out her transformation pen, "Make Up!"

* * *

><p>"Sierra," Usagi said, "I think a found a ledge!"<p>

"Hurry," Sierra commanded. "I'll try to pull you u—." Sierra fell forward, sending both girls tumbling into the trap.

"Sierra!" Usagi screamed as she fell, still holding Sierra's hand. "What did you doooo?"

"Something pushed me!" Sierra screamed back. "Usagi!" The ground quickly approached.

* * *

><p>Dun. Dun. DUUUN. I hope you liked this chapter! Unfortunately, it marks the beginning of the end. Awww. But don't worry! There will definately be a part two! I, hereby, promise you! There WILL be a second part to this story!<p>

It's up to you: do you want part two to be continued in this story or would you like it to be a separate story? I'm fine with either but I can't really make up my mind. Therefore, I need you to tell me what you want in a review!

Your opinions matter! They're the reasons I get my lazy butt out of bed in the morning! Please review!

~Koneko~


	12. Aine

Hi, everyone! Sorry about the delay. I really wanted to finish Fade Away. Now, SOTA is the only thing I have to focus on. I hope you'll like this chapter!

Thank you:

kaya-chan

me

tailkaper

mistressamy

SRG STAR16

serenityselena

Lucia Sennen

MExTRUNKS4ever

wannabe kairi

insert name here

jordeena

for reviewing Chapter 11! Sorry for the wait! I love you guys!

Thank you:

renji girl

melgirl1778

Sailor Linnea

Faye Cullen- Fraser

for adding this story to your alerts! You rock!

Thank you:

Lucia Sennen

starryice27

for adding this story to your favorites! You all are awesome!

In addition, I want to thank:

Mickey-Phil

midnight08

for adding Fade Away to your favorites! I'm glad you liked the story!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy! Let's aim for 100 reviews ! Whoooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...yet.

* * *

><p>"Venus! Love-Me Chain!" Venus wrapped her golden chain of hearts around Kunzite and pulled him to the ground. "Where is she? Where is Mars?"<p>

Kunzite let out a laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know, _Princess_?"

"Cres—." Someone gagged Venus from behind, preventing her from breathing. She struggled against the grip to no avail. She accidentally dropped the chain.

Kunzite laughed again and stood up. "Good job, Keisuke."

"No problem," was the last thing Minako heard before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>Usagi and Sierra hit the ground. Hard. Sierra groaned. "I won't be able to sit for a week," she complained.<p>

"Imagine how _I_ feel," Usagi sniffed. Unfortunately, the blond landed under her cousin. "Everything huuurts! Who puts a pitfall trap in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest?"

"Better question," Sierra stood up. "Where are we?" She held out a hand to help Usagi up.

Usagi gratefully took the hand and pulled herself up. "I don't know," she replied. "Let's take a look around. Maybe we can find an exit."

* * *

><p>"Kunzite," Keisuke flipped his brown hair out of his face. "All the energy has been sapped from the audience."<p>

"Good," Kunzite replied. "Queen Beryl will be pleased."

"So what are we going to do about the senshi?"

"My memory is still very fuzzy, but I know the Princess is a part of your family. We're going to use the Sailor Senshi to lure her to us." The general smiled. "But that's another story."

* * *

><p>"Usagi?"<p>

"What is it?"

"I-I think I stepped on something."

Usagi frowned. "What is it? I can't see anything."

Sierra kneeled beside the unknown object. "I don't know," she poked it and ran to her cousin's side.

"What? What was it?"

"It was...I don't know. But it felt cold and slimy." Sierra felt as if she was going to throw up. Were they really going die here? "Usagi, I want to get home."

"D-don't worry," Usagi tapped into Sailor Moon's strength in order to keep calm. "I'll get us out of this, somehow."

Sierra nodded. "Okay."

Usagi suddenly screamed. "Something brushed my leg! I-it felt like a vine, or something. A very slimy vine."

"Now that you mention it," Sierra looked down in thought. "It felt like a vine that pushed me. Since when do vines push people?"

"I don't know," Usagi replied, "but this is the last time I come to the Amazon Rainforest."

Sierra opened her mouth to agree but instead said, "Hey!" Sierra suddenly cried.

"What?"

"There's something wrapped around my leg! Help me get it off!"

Usagi nodded and reached to help when something wrapped around her arm. "What?"

Sierra fell. "Usagi, it's pulling me!"

"Hold on, Sierra. I'm coming." Usagi tried her best to fight against the thing that grabbed her arm. When she figured out her normal strength wouldn't work, she yanked against it with Sailor Moon's help. The object disappeared.

Usagi didn't have time to wonder what the object was. Instead, she grabbed her cousin's arm. "Try to kick it!"

Sierra nodded and kicked desperately. "It's not working!"

"Go away," Usagi hissed to the thing wrapped around the dirty blonde's leg. "Go away. Go away."

To both girls' surprise, it listened. Sierra quickly stood up. "How did you do that?"

"I-I don't know," Usagi admitted. "Let's just keep going."

* * *

><p>Makoto searched through her shelves. "Paprika…paprika. Ah, there!" She reached for the spice as her phone rang. She answered it, "Hello?"<p>

"Makoto-chan?" The whisper on the other side of the line was hoarse.

"Minako-hime? Is that you?"

"Yes," Minako confirmed her identity. "Listen, Mars and I have been captured by the enemy. You and Mercury have to come rescue us."

Jupiter nodded. "Where are you?"

"I don't know. Can you see if Ami can track us?"

"Yeah. We'll be there soon."

"Thank you. Oh, and Jupiter?"

"Yes?"

"Please, be careful. They captured me in a sneak attack."

"Okay. I'll tell Mercury."

* * *

><p>"Sierra, I think I see a door."<p>

"How can you see anything? It's pitch black down here."

"Here," Usagi grabbed her cousin's hand and led them to the door. She opened the door.

It was considerably brighter, allowing Usagi and Sierra to see everything. The girls' faces automatically turned to horror. They screamed simultaneously, "Oh my God!"

In the cell, bodies of unconscious people hung from the walls. The vines that were holding them glowed purple. "What is this?" Usagi cried. "A-are those vines sucking their energy? She looked around the room. "All the tourists..." One face stuck out the most to her. "Mamoru-baka!"

"Mom! Dad!" Sierra cried. She didn't bother to hide the tears. "Who would do something like this?"

"That," a deep, hoarse voice emanated from somewhere, "would be me."

The door shut behind the teens. "No!" Sierra rushed to the door and desperately tried to open it.

The voice rumbled again, "Stupid children." Vines wrapped around Sierra's and Usagi's limbs. "Your life force belongs to me."

The girls screamed as their energy was stolen. "Who are you?" Usagi demanded as the cousins struggled to break free.

"I am," the voice boomed, "Aine. The bringer of your doom." Aine evilly laughed at the girl's struggling forms.

* * *

><p>And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it confuses anyone. It was another bridge so things will start to make sense in the next chapter. Until then, don't forget to review!<p>

Also, the new and improved website is up!

h t t p : / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m / (minus the spaces) I have a link on my profile page! Check it out!

~Koneko~


	13. Revelations

Hi, lovlies! Here's the next installment of SOTA! YAAY! I hope you'll like this chapter. I've spent three days trying to figure out how I should word it. Lol.

Thank you:

mistressamy

jordeena

SRG STAR16

me

kaya-chan

Clint H. Hoyt -Colbrawolf

dreamer

SerenityMoonGodness

for reviewing chapter 12! Thanks to you guys, this story has over 100 reviews! You don't know how happy I am! Thank you!

Thank you:

DeLaLunaLove

for adding this story to your favorites! You are awesome!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: Gosh, I hate this part. *sigh* I don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

><p>Sierra gave up on escaping Aine's grasp. "Why," she barely whispered. "Why are you doing this?"<p>

Aine chuckled. "Why am I doing this? I am the heart of the Amazon Rainforest. Without me, the Amazon would be no more. You humans have destroyed our energy source; therefore, you shall replace it with your life."

"There's another way!" Usagi tried to reason with Aine before her energy was completely drained. "We can restore your energy source! I know the Sailor Senshi! I can help you!"

"LIAR!" Aine boomed. "You all are liars! Don't you think I've been told that before? Sailor senshi this, sailor senshi that. In fact, I have heard it today. Here's some advice, a suit and a mask doesn't make you a hero."

Sierra's breathing slowed. "Today?"

Usagi's eyes widened. "It was Tuxedo Kamen-sama wasn't it?" He came? For me? She looked around, Sailor Moon's strength allowing her to have energy. "Where is he? He was telling the truth!"

"Give it up, Usagi," Sierra couldn't even lift her head at this point.

"Sierr—."

"Give it up! The Sailor Senshi don't exist! If they did, don't you think they would have been…here…already? Do you think they really would…let something like this happen? Stop living in your…fairy tale world. The Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon, they all are…myths." She fell unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Sierra," Usagi whispered to her sleeping cousin. "I'm sorry for not telling you. Maybe one day…" She turned back to Aine. "Please, we can fix this. Just let everyone go. If you don't, I'll have to fight you."

Aine's laughter filled the room as the vine around Usagi weakened. She fell onto the ground. "Foolish girl, I accept your challenge. When you lose, I shall suck the entire country of Peru of their energy."

"And if I win?" Usagi inquired, trying to find the face of her attacker.

"Then everyone shall go free and you will keep your promise to restore our energy source," Aine chuckle again. "In fact, I shall even provide you with a partner. You may choose anyone in this room."

Everyone fell from their vines, yet Usagi still couldn't find the person that she was looking for. "Where is the man in the suit? I choose Tuxedo Kamen."

"Very well."

A vine appeared behind Mamoru and forced him to stand. It struck him on the back. "Mamoru!" Usagi shrieked.

"Calm down, child," Aine said, annoyance in her voice. "I am merely returning him the energy to stand. Prepare for battle, girl. I will not show mercy."

Mamoru's eyes opened. "Usagi?"

Usagi gave a confused look in return. "But I asked for Tuxedo Kamen's help," she thought aloud. "Why did she give _you_ energy, unless—?" Usagi gasped and covered her mouth in surprise at her new revelation.

The man frowned. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"A-are," Usagi struggled to find her voice, "are you Tuxedo Kamen?"

* * *

><p>"Ami-chan!" Makoto knocked on the door of the Mizuno residence, "Ami! Open up! It's an emergency!"<br>Ms. Mizuno opened the door. "Ah, Kino-san. How may I help you?"

Makoto flashed a smile. "Hi, Mizuno-san. Is Ami home?"

"I'm afraid not," the doctor replied. "She left about a half hour ago with a young man. I believe he said his name was Kunzite. I believe they were going to the library."

Makoto choked back a curse. So Kunzite got to her first. Not good. "Okay, thank you, ma'am. I'd better get going."

Mizuno-san gave a polite nod. "Good bye, Kino-san. Have a nice day."

"You too." Makoto turned to leave when she saw a shadowy figure behind a tree. She felt as if it was…staring at her. "Mizuno-san, do you see…" She turned back around but the door was shut. She frowned before walking in the direction of the library.

Ms. Mizuno watched Makoto leave from the window. "Kunzite," she, rather, he said, morphing into his original form, Keisuke. "Jupiter is on her way to the library."

Kunzite chuckled evilly, his body hidden by the shadows. "Good," he replied. "Nephrite and Jedite should be able to handle the rest." He turned to the unconscious Mercury and her tied-up mother. "Isn't that right, Mercury? The princess will show herself soon. Very soon."

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you answering?" Usagi demanded. "Are you Tuxedo Kamen?"<p>

"Usagi—."

"Please, don't lie to me."

Mamoru sighed. "Yes, I'm Tuxedo Kamen."

The blonde nodded. "Then, this won't be as hard as I thought," she mumbled. She gripped her brooch, looked back at him and said, "I'm Sailor Moon."

The dark-haired man just stared at her. "_You're _Sailor Moon?"

Usagi nodded again. "I thought it would be kind of obvious. Who else in Tokyo has pigtails like me?"

Mamoru gaped as the glamour faded. "Sailor Moon," he said slowly, as if trying to process the information he just learned.

"Come now!" Aine's voice echoed in the room as the door opened.

Usagi took a deep breath, her legs shaking. This was the first time she'd go to battle without her senshi by her side. Maybe she shouldn't do this...

No! She scolded herself. This is no time to get cold feet! She had people to save. On behalf on the moon, Aine had to be punished! "Moon Prism Power! Make up!"

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! Next chapter is the mega awesome, probably overrated fight scene! Until then, review, please!<p>

Also, I've adding a bio for Mamoru on my website!

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m (minus the spaces). There's a link on my profile page!

Well, until next time, my friends!

~Koneko~


	14. Deadly Traps

Hi, everyone! Here's the next chapter of SOTA! I hope you all enjoy it!

Thank you:

kaya-chan

SRG STAR16

Hirume

SerenityMoonGodness

James Birdsong

jordeena

me

for reviewing Chapter 13! I'm glad you liked it!

Thank you:

Hanakoheals

for adding this story to your alerts! Thank you so much!

Thank you:

Hirume

Yuurie

Chocolate strawberies

for adding this story to your favorites! I love you all!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. T-T

* * *

><p>For someone so evil, Aine was quite pretty. Not even her green skin and engine red eyes could make her seem ugly. Maybe it was her red dress that gave her the look classified as pretty, or her face, which gave her a childlike look. Either way, the saying was true. Never judge a book by its cover.<p>

Usagi, rather Sailor Moon, learned that the second she and Mamoru stepped into a damp room filled with vines. She looked around. "What is this place?"

"This," Aine hissed, her red eyes glowing, "is my domain. It is here you shall be defeated."

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed. Wasn't the monster a bit pompous? "Mamoru, transform," she commanded, the courage to continue on awakening in her. Aine's constant boasting was exactly what the blonde needed.

Mamoru nodded and followed Usagi's instruction. Newly transformed, Tuxedo Kamen felt stronger and energy returned to him at ten times the speed. He saw a vine twitch through the corner his eye.

Suddenly the vine sharpened and launched itself at Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen quickly materialized a rose and threw it, stopping the vine five second before it reach Sailor Moon.

Usagi saw her entire fourteen year old life flash before her eyes. If it wasn't for Mamoru, she would have been impaled and the fight would have ended before it had even begun.

She glared at Aine. She was too young to die! She gripped her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" She threw it at an alarming speed and smirked as it cut every vine in the room. After all, what would Aine do without her precious vines?

The green 'heart of the Amazon' simply closed her eyes. The two heroes looked around in shock as the vines regenerated. She chuckled. "Surprised?" she asked. "This is my domain. You don't have a chance. You fools should have run while you could. Now, feel the wrath of the Amazon!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Jupiter stepped onto the roof of the library. If Kunzite was here, then surprise would be her greatest ally. She quickly and quietly ran to the sunroof and tried her best to pry a square window off.<p>

After five minutes, she sighed and gave up. "I have a better chance of winning the lottery than getting this off," she mumbled to no one in particular.

"Do you need help?" Makoto heard a familiar voice behind her.

The brunette spun around. "Ami-chan," she breathed with relief. "Thank goodness you're okay. I thought you were captured, too."

The girl smiled as she walked towards Sailor Jupiter. "Nonsense, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be, Kino-san."

"Well, becau—." Jupiter stopped to narrow her eyes at Ami. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Ami frowned. "Of course, not. Why would you ask a thing like that?"

Makoto smiled. "Oh, no reason." She pointed at Ami. "Supreme Thunder!" The force of the attack knocked Ami off the building. "If you think I'm letting you get away, you've got another thing coming!" She formed a ball of lightning in her hand and jumped from the library roof.

Ami gasped at the last second and desperately rolled out of the way. "Are you insane?"

"Where's Ami?" Makoto asked, electricity crackling around her. "The real Ami."

Ami chuckled evilly. "I guess there's no helping it." Ami's imposter showed his true form. "It is I, Jedite."

"I don't care," Jupiter growled before throwing the ball of lightning.

Jedite just smirked as the ball of lightning swiftly approached. Before it could hit, Nephrite jumped in front of him and absorbed the ball into his hand. "Hello, Jupiter."

Jupiter just glared at the newly arrived general. "Suprem—."

Nephrite used his advanced speed to force Jupiter's hands behind her back. "I wouldn't' do that if I were you, Kino Makoto."

Jupiter chuckled, determined not to show weakness. "So you know my real name? Well, I hope you don't think that'll stop me from kicking your sorry—."

"Don't you want to know where your friends are?" Nephrite whispered in her ear. "If you do, don't do anything stupid."

Makoto tried to break free to no avail. "Supreme Thunder!" She tried to shock the general into letting her go.

Instead, the general merely laughed. "Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid? Jedite!"

Jedite threw a dark energy ball at Jupiter before she could respond. Jupiter instantly fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Moon didn't know what else to do. She was tired, and she could tell that Tuxedo Kamen wasn't doing any better. At this rate, Aine was going to win.<p>

Everything around the blonde heroine slowly turned blurry. Aine struck her with another vine. "Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen called to her, "Are you okay?"

Moon managed a nod. "Keep fighting."

Kamen to a second to look at Usagi before nodding back. They needed to end this fight. Soon. He pulled his cane from his sub-space pocket. He rushed to Aine and raised his cane, only to be hit into the wall.

"You are becoming a nuisance," Aine growled. "Disappear!"

Usagi watched in horror as a Venus Fly Trap crash out of the ground and swallowed Tuxedo Kamen. "Mamoru!" she screamed.

"Do not worry," Aine smirked. "You will join him soon. Be gone!"

Usagi felt tears run down her cheeks as the ground began to shake. She didn't have the energy to escape. She sighed. So this was how she was going to die? At the hands of a human plant?

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The ground opened up and the Venus Fly Trap swallowed her as well. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

.

.

.

"Usagi…"

* * *

><p>That's the chapter! I'll have the next part out as soon as I write it! I promise!<p>

Until then, review, please! ^-^v

Also, I added a profile for Aine on the website!

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m (minus the spaces) I have a link on my profile page!

~Koneko~


	15. With Some Help

Hi, everyone! It's Koneko with the next chapter of SOTA! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you all like this chapter as well! ^-^v

Thank you:

mistressamy

SRG STAR16

kaya-chan

me

Clint H. Hoyt- Cobrawolf

Hirume

jordeena

for reviewing Chapter 14! I love you all!

Thank you:

Caytlyn Rose

serenityangelrose

Athena Wiley

Princess Moonie of the Moon

for adding this story to your alerts! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Thank you:

Leaseablue

serenityangelrose

Princess Moonie of the Moon

for adding this story to your favorites! I'm glad you like it!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: Contrary to what I want to believe, I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Usagi."

Usagi opened her eyes and looked around. She was no longer in the room of vines and Aine was nowhere to be found. Everyone was dark. She looked at her feet. She was in her civilian form and she was…floating? "Where am I?"

A small light appeared. "You want to know where you are," it said. Usagi nodded. "You are…here."

Usagi frowned. Great. That narrowed it down. "And where, exactly, is here? Who are you?"

The light giggled. "I am Princess Serenity. Well, the spirit of Princess Serenity, anyway. I have come to assist you in your time of need. This is a void between time and space. Welcome."

Usagi's frown deepened. "Help me? How you are supposed to do that? You're in Tokyo! And what this about a void?"

Princess Serenity giggled again. "Never mind that. Listen, Sailor Moon. You are not to die. Defeat this monster, defeat Aine. The fate of the Amazon, no, Earth relies on you."

"What am I supposed to do?" Usagi demanded. "I am being eaten by a giant plant as we speak. I lost, Aine won. There's nothing left to do. Give the rest of the senshi my best regards."

Princess Serenity was silent but Usagi could feel the glare she received. She didn't know how it was possible, considering she was a ball of light, yet she pulled it off. "Fine, but can you rest in peace knowing that you could have saved your family and Mamoru-kun?"

Usagi crossed her arms and looked down. "It's no use. I don't have the power to defeat Aine."

"I will give you that power!" Serenity insisted. "All you have to do is have hope. If you have that, I will guide you through this fight."

Usagi bit her lip. "You will? The entire fight?"

"I will."

Usagi took a moment before slowly nodding. "I want to save them."

"Repeat it."

"I want to save them."

"Louder! Again!"

"I want to save them!" Sailor Moon screamed as she opened her eyes. She was still inside the giant Venus Fly Trap, the acid slowly eating away her exposed skin. She winced at the pain and looked around for the Princess. "Princess, any time, now."

As if those words were a signal, Usagi was enveloped in a bright, silver light. The shine in her eyes dimmed. Her tiara shattered and was replaced by a crescent moon. She merely raised a hand and the plant dissolved into nothing.

Aine, though shocked about Sailor Moon's escape, merely smirked. "Hm, you're stronger than I gave you credit for, human."

Sailor Moon said nothing to the green monster. Instead, she turned to the other plant. She sliced her hand through the air and the plant collapsed, releasing Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon ran and caught him before he could hit the ground.

Aine was angry now. "You're in no position to save anyone, stupid girl. You have yourself to worry about!" She commanded her vines to sharpen and fly towards the two heroes.

Sailor Moon merely looked up. The vines stopped and fell to the ground. "Aine," Usagi and Serenity spoke, their voice overlapping each other's. "You are no longer needed."

"W-what?"

Sailor Moon placed Mamoru's head gently on the ground. "Your method of providing energy is illegal and insufficient. You have failed your duty to provide energy to the forest and allowed yourself to be consumed by darkness. If he remembered you, what would the prince say?"

Aine was silent for a moment. She slowly changed her expression from confusion to anger. She lifted a hand slowly, the vines rising with it. "Shut…" the vines stopped and pointed towards the blonde heroine. "UP!" The vines launched towards her at a staggering speed.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened. She jumped using her senshi speed. Still in the air, she shouted, "From now on, this forest is run on senshi power! Demon be gone! Moon Cosmic Power!" A powerful burst of silver energy shot out of Sailor Moon's hands.

It cut directly through Aine's body. She screamed in pain before she turned to dust. Serenity returned to the void, taking her heightened powers with her. Sailor Moon landed safely onto the ground.

The room around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen began to shake. "W-what's going on?" Great, Mamoru picked this moment to wake up. He struggled to stand up.

Sailor Moon wrapped his arm around her shoulder in the hope to support him. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" She ran as fast as she could while holding on to the man, a feat made difficult by her injures. "There's the exit. Hold on, we're almost there!"

Usagi didn't know if it was because of her injuries or the extra weight, but she fell right onto her face. Both watched in horror as the entrance closed and the walls crumbled around them.

With the defeat of Aine, energy returned to the victims of the evil goddess. Sierra groaned as she stood up. She looked around. "U-Usagi?" Other than the groans of recovering tourists, she got silence in return. "Usagi?"

"Sierra!" Megumi and Motoharu ran and trapped their daughter in a strangling hug. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Sierra tried desperately to push her parents away. "Where's Usagi? Where is she? Did she get out?"

The two doctor exchanged looks before turning back to the girl. Megumi spoke, "Wasn't she with you?"

Sierra rushed through the only opening. "Usagi?" she cried. The overly cheery blonde had to be okay. She had to! "Usagi, where are you? Answer me, Usagi!"

All done! The next chapter will be out soon! Was Aine getting on your nerves, too? *Sigh* There's just some character that MUST be killed for the sake of sanity. Although that's true, I have a bio for her on my website:

www. Kawaii koneko – hime . weebly. com

Also on my profile page is a poll regarding the second part of Secret of the Amazon. Please, take a few seconds to answer it! If not for me, then do it for... the poll. It's begging to be answered. So please, answer this poll today...(I'm taking Drama. Can you tell?)

***I got some comments about this chapter, so I thought I'd clear something up! Usagi and Serenity are NOT separate people. I'm sorry if this chapter made you think otherwise. This was the best way to explain how Usagi was able to tap into the power of the Silver Crystal without awakening Serenity. Think about it. It's very possible for people to have conversations with themselves. In Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korra spoke with Aang, her past life all the time. In Inuyasha, Kagome spoke with Kikyo. Why can't Usagi speak with Serenity?***

Well, that's all folks! Until next time!

~Koneko~


	16. Aine's Final Defeat! Cousins Divided!

Hi, everybody! Here's the next chapter of Secret of the Amazon! I'm so happy I could get this out! Enjoy~

Thank you:

Kimberly

me

kaya-chan

Hirume

SRG STAR16

insert name here

Hanakoheals

for reviewing! I love you all and your comments! Thank you all so much!

Thank you:

Apri-chan

SereneS

for adding this story to your alerts! I love you both! Thank you!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>Sierra's path was blocked by a large pile of boulders. She desperately fell to her knees and began to push the heavy rock aside. "Usagi! Can you hear me? Usagi?"<p>

On the other side of the rocky barrier, Sailor Moon faintly heard the cries of her cousin but couldn't find the strength to respond. Her body ached from the loss of energy and the injuries she acquired. Everything was blurry from the fight. Serenity…vines… Aine…dust, were the only things close to logical that Usagi could process at the moment.

Mamoru, on the other hand, was awake and alert. He held Sailor Moon protectively in his arms. He, too, wanted to assure Sierra that they were okay, but that would compromise a secret that demanded to be kept. "Usagi," he whispered. "De-transform. Sierra is coming."

Usagi nodded slowly and place a hand on her broach. She was about to let her transformation fade when she heard a loud laugh. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Usagi grimaced. Didn't they just kill the owner of that voice? "M-Mamoru," she whispered weakly. "Aine."

"Don't worry," Tuxedo Kamen reassured. "You killed her."

"N-no, she's still here. I can hear her."

Aine evil laughter rang. "That's right. I'm still here. Surely you didn't believe you could kill me that easily, did you? Truly, you didn't think you could dispose of me that easily, Princess. I'll choke the life out of you."

"No!" Usagi suddenly found the energy to scream.

* * *

><p>Usagi's shrill scream was enough assure. Sierra smiled a wide smile and worked to remove the barricade faster. Usagi was alive. Though Usagi declared to be her friend only a few minutes earlier, she was a true friend and she was still alive. "Usagi! I'm coming!"<p>

* * *

><p>"No! Stay there, Sierra!" Moon stood up. Just the urge to defeat Aine once and for all empowered her with all the power she'd ever need. "I'm fine!"<p>

"Not for long," Aine purred. Usagi's eyes swept the room for Aine with no luck. "Are you looking for me?"

Usagi bared her teeth. "Coward," she growled, filled with a need to protect Sierra and Mamoru. "Come out and fight."

Aine laughed again. Usagi was beginning to really hate that laugh. "Where are you, Aine?"

Mamoru just stared at the girl, yelling at the person she just destroyed. The blonde was suddenly hyper and angry. PMS, senshi-style? No, Usagi seemed angry, but not THAT angry. "Sailor Moon? Are you feeling okay?"

Usagi turned back to the dark-haired hero. Why was he looking at her like she was crazy? It couldn't be… "Tuxedo Kamen," she asked slowly, "Can't you hear Aine?"

* * *

><p>Sierra stopped her efforts to rid of the rocks. Sailor Moon? Tuxedo Kamen? Was the oxygen in that room low or something? Did the two finally lose it? "I'm working as fast as I ca—." Her sentence was cut off by a gasp. Sierra was powerless as vines surrounded her arms yet again and lifted her into the air. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Somebody, help me!"<p>

* * *

><p>Moon gasped. Aine captured Sierra? She grabbed her tiara with hope to turn the stones to dust. Kamen caught her on the backhand. "She'll see you," he reminded her. "Let's think of a plan, first."<p>

Usagi looked from Mamoru to the rock wall. She pulled her hand out of his. "My cousin is more important than a secret," she told him with certainty in her voice.

Sailor Moon aimed her tiara and let it fly. When the glowing weapon collided with rocks, they crumbled into dust. Sailor Moon rushed out of the room and into the hall that her cousin was in. "Sierra."

"Usa—," Sierra took a good look at the girl in front her. She closed her eyes. "Sailor Moon…"

"Sierra," Sailor Moon sighed. She used her tiara once again to cut the older girl from the vines. She caught the falling girl.

When she was safely on the ground, Sierra pulled the senshi of the moon away. "Thank you for saving me, Sailor Moon," she said as she walked towards the room the other victims were in.

"Sierra, wait!"

Sierra spun around. "Why? So you can hide more secrets from me? After I told you everything. You were the first friend I've had in a very long time, yet, you kept half of your life a secret. How do you think that makes me feel, Usagi? I thought you trusted me."

Vines wrapped around Sailor Moon's hips but she ignored them. "I wanted to tell you, Sierra, I swear I did! I just didn't get a chance!"

"Really?" Sierra said sarcastically, "How about when I was struggling to move those rocks?" She pointed to the pile of pebbles and dirt. "You could have mentioned you could turn the wall to dust with a snap of your fingers!"

"Sie—."

"Or how about when we were getting our energy stolen? You don't think that was a good time to cut the vines? Save it, Usagi. I don't want to hear anymore."

Usagi watched with tears in her eyes as Sierra disappeared behind the corner. How did everything turn out so bad? "I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today," Usagi decided quietly.

Aine's annoying laugh flooded the area yet again. "I'll squeeze the life out of you!"

Usagi said nothing. She merely wrapped her hand around the vine that held her. She ripped it with ease. She slowly pulled her tiara off and threw it at a random place on the wall.

Aine shrieked in pain and looked in horror at her injured side. "H-how did you know where I was?" she gasped as she held her side in pain.

Sailor Moon turned to the monster, well, what was left of her after the fight between her and the princess. Apparently, she managed to barely escape with enough power to live. "Do you really want to know?" she asked much colder than the normal Usagi. "I guessed." She threw the tiara once more and watched as Aine turned to dust. This time, she wouldn't be back.

Mamoru walked out of the room and immediately went to Usagi. He knew Sierra needed comforting, too, but right now, Usagi was his priority. He hugged her softly, "It'll be okay."

Usagi didn't hold the tears back anymore. She didn't want things to turn out like this. "It's too late, Mamoru. We'll never be friends now. It's all my fault."

Tuxedo Kamen placed a kiss on her forehead. "Usagi, if there's anything I've learned from you, it's that you know how to make things right. You know what to do."

Usagi nodded. "Thank you, Mamoru. But for right now, can we stay like this? Just a little longer?"

Mamoru gently smiled and nodded. He held back a question he desperately wanted to ask. How come only Usagi could hear Aine?

* * *

><p>Sniff...it's sad when cousin fight, unless you're like my cousin and I. (There's no hope left for us.)<p>

Nevertheless, Usagi and Sierra could be great friends. Will they? Can Sierra learn to trust Usagi again? Read the next chapter to find out! You know, after I update.

Until then, there's not much left in the first part of Secret of the Amazon! I really want you all to answer that poll! It's on my profile~ Your opinion matters!

~Koneko~


	17. The Issue of Trust

Hello, everyone! First of all, I want to apologize for not updating DOS on Friday like I was supposed to. Homecoming was on Friday (we lost...surprise surprise), and my internet was gone until Monday! Yep, I'm on a bad luck streak...maybe it's karma on how I made Usagi and Sierra argue in the last chapter. Hopefully I can get some luck back after this chapter!

Thank you:

kaya-chan

SRG STAR16

Miss Kimberly

Wicked Lovely

tailkaper

me

jordeena

CharmedSerenity3

for reviewing chapter 16! I love you all!

Thank you:

Wicked Lovely 17

witwflz

maire 53

CharmedSerenity3

for adding this story to your alerts list! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Thank you:

CaseClosed621

for adding this story to your favorites list! You rock!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon for now~

* * *

><p>"This is very good, Aunt Megumi," Usagi beamed, popping another piece of meat into her mouth.<p>

"Really?" Megumi asked. "I'm glad you like today's dinner! Pie is for dessert!"

"Are you sure you like it, Usagi?" Sierra asked, not bothering to hide her anger, "Or are you lying? You tend to do a lot of that."

Usagi flashed hurt eyes but quickly covered it up. "I never lied, Sierra-chan."

Sierra slammed her fork down. "Really," she said with her voice rising at every syllable, "because you definitely didn't tell the truth!" The older girl attracted the eyes of everyone at the table. She cleared her throat and stood up. "Excuse me. I don't really have an appetite tonight." Sierra walked away from the dinner table and walked out of the door.

Usagi sighed. That was a summary of how Sierra acted for the past five days. "I'm sorry," Usagi spoke to everyone at the table. "May I be excused as well?" Not waiting for an answer, Usagi stood up and walked to the room she occupied.

She jumped onto her bed. "When did everything go so wrong?" she asked herself. For some reason, she couldn't get in touch with her senshi and Sierra was angry and unforgiving. Why was this vacation more stressing than home?

"I need a senshi-style walk," Usagi decided. There was nothing more satisfying than jumping from roof to roof at the speed of light.

She sat up and grabbed her brooch from the nightstand beside her. She doubled checked to make sure her door was completely closed. "Moon Prism Power, Make up!" She transformed and sighed. At least she could always count on Sailor Moon to be there.

"Usagi-onee-chan!" Kazune opened the door quickly, slipped through, and closed it again. "You have to be more careful!"

"Kazune-kun," Usagi acknowledged his arrived.

"When you transform, there's a super bright light!" Kazune cried, "You could have been caught!"

Usagi nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for worrying you," she ruffled his hair. "Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Kazune slapped her hand away with a grin on his small face. "That's right! Do you know why Sierra-onee-chan is mad at you?"

Moon nodded again. "She found out my secret."

Kazune frowned. "Well, isn't that good? Now she knows Sailor Moon is real."

"You would think so," the teen sighed. "But she thinks I lied to her. She'll never trust me again."

Kazune hugged his cousin. "I know your secret but I still trust you. You have to talk to Sierra. She'll understand if you explain, I'm sure."

Moon nodded and kneeled to be at the height of the little boy. "You're pretty wise, Kazune-kun. Remind me to recruit you to do my math homework, okay? Do you know where she is?"

Kazune pointed towards the window. Sailor Moon turned to look where the boy pointed. There Sierra was, walking along the path and close to the forest. "Great! Thanks, Kazune-kun." Sailor Moon ran to the window and jumped outside.

She landed with ease and jumped to her older cousin. "Sierra!" Sierra glanced behind her. When she saw it was Usagi, she scoffed and changed her pace to a run. Moon chuckled. So the girl thought she could outrun a senshi. Cute.

Usagi merely jumped and landed in front of the girl. Sierra glared at the heroine. "What do you want, Liar?"

"Sierra, this isn't fair."

Sierra scoffed again. "You're telling me. If it wasn't for those stupid powers of yours, I would have outrun you."

Moon rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"What is there to explain, Usagi? You lied to me after I found in my heart to trust someone again. I expected it from Mamoru, but you too?"

"Sierra," Usagi stepped towards the girl. "I didn't mean to deceive you. That's the last thing I wanted to do. I really do want to be your friend. Please. Don't let Sailor Moon stop that from happening. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I don't want our friendship to end like this."

Sierra let out a deep breath. Her cousin was ridiculously persistent. "Usagi, I can't be friends with someone I can't trust."

"I know," Usagi replied. "But you can trust me. Sailor Moon is a big secret. The fact that I let you know before my own parents should tell you how much I trust you. It should tell you how much I expect you to trust me."

Sierra lowered her head. Usagi's own parents didn't know about Sailor Moon? Yet she did? "Usagi," she whispered, "do you promise not to lie to me anymore? You won't be like Keisuke and leave in the end, will you?"

Usagi nodded. "I promise. I'll always be your friend and I won't lie to you. I'm not like Keisuke."

Sierra nodded slowly. "Okay," she said softly.

"Ye—!"

"Not so fast, Usagi Tsukino. First, I have to test you."

"What?" Usagi panicked. "I need time to study! This isn't fair! Is it at least multiple choice?"

"Usa-."

"Yes, I know I'm going to fail anyway…"

"Usagi!" Finally, the blonde stopped talking. Sierra sighed with relief. "Not that kind of test. It's one simple question. Just to make sure you're going to keep your promise."

"Oh," Usagi said with a smile, "What was your question, then?"

Sierra blinked. It took a total of five seconds for Usagi to change personalities. "A-are you bipolar?"

Usagi frowned. "No…not that I know of. Was that your question?"

"No!" Sierra said quickly. "My question is, do you like Mamoru?"

"All I do is answer this question," Usagi verified, "and all is forgiven?" Sierra nodded. Usagi sighed as she de-transformed. "Fine. Yes. I, Usagi Serenity Tsukino, like Mamoru Chiba…" She added a moment later, "A little."

Sierra smirked. "I thought so," she said before walking away.

"Wait!" Usagi called after her, "I thought all was forgiven!"

"It is!" Sierra called back, not turning around. "I have a job to get to, Genius! Now go! Go back to the house and eat your weight in pie."

Usagi grinned. "Pie…" Not a bad idea, Sierra. Not a bad idea at all. After all, the cousins were friends again. That called for some kind of celebration.

Usagi spun on her heel and skipped back to her aunt's house.

* * *

><p>That's the chapter! It wasn't moving too fast, was it? I was kind of worried about that so please tell me what you thought in a review!<p>

Again, I'm going to tell you about the poll! Please vote on it! There's only one or two chapters left in this part of SOTA so vote today! Every vote counts!

Also, I put up the bios for Dimande and Chibi-Usa on my website:

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y. c o m (Minus the spaces). There's a link on my profile page~

The next chapter will be out soon!

~Koneko~


	18. Cousins Care! Sierra's Little Adventure!

Hi, minna-san! Here's the next chapter of SOTA! Whoo! Writing this was so much fun! I hope you all like it as well!

Thank you:

SereneS

CharmedSerenity

kaya-chan

SRG STAR16

me

tailkaper

jordeena

angelbabe1596

for reviewing! Yay! I love you all!

Thank you:

new-moon-mama

bouncetigger

Elengaer

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys rock! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Thank you:

new-moon-mama

BreezY10173

Elengaer

for adding this story to your favorites! I glad you like the story! I'll continue to write for you all!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy! :D

Disclaimer: I didn't own Sailor Moon yesterday. I don't own Sailor Moon today. I probably won't own Sailor Moon in ten years...sigh...

* * *

><p>"The senshi have been captured, my Queen," Keisuke reported to Queen Beryl. "There is nothing stopping us from capturing the crystals and the Princess."<p>

Beryl smiled a toothy, crooked smile. "Good," she screeched, "find those who possess the crystals. Bring them to me. I want those crystals. Keisuke, you're my best warrior. This mission is yours."

Keisuke smirked. "Thank you, my Queen."

* * *

><p>"Can I do anything else for you, sir?"<p>

Mamoru scribbled out another wrong answer. _If any one made medicines out of the things I put on this paper, they'd die instantly. Think, Mamoru, think._

Ever since finding out Sailor Moon's true identity, it was harder to concentrate. "Flora includes…" Usagi is Sailor Moon. Usagi is Sailor Moon. "Flora includes…" Usagi is—.

"Sir?" Of course, the man constantly how he could help wasn't useful either.

Mamoru shook his head. "No, that's all. Thanks, Julio." Julio nodded and showed himself out. Finally alone, Mamoru turned his attention back to his paper. "Flora includes—."

There was a knock on the door. The man sighed. "I don't need anything else, Julio!"

"Mamoru, you idiot!" Mamoru's eyes widened. That wasn't Julio. "If you don't open this door in the next five seconds, you'll find my foot up your sorry—."

"Okay, Sierra, I'm coming!" he said as he quickly stood up.

As soon as the man opened the door, Sierra pushed her way inside. She made her way to the couch and relaxed. "I'm glad you saw it my way."

"Yes, Sierra," Mamoru said sarcastically, "Please, come in."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Stop the sarcasm and bring me some soda."

"Too bad," Mamoru smirked and he closed the door back. "I don't have any."

Sierra glanced at the hero before looking straight ahead. "I don't like liars, Mamoru."

Something about Sierra's toned made Mamoru freeze in his step. "Soda, it is," he said, making his way to the refrigerator. He tossed the girl a soda before grabbing one for himself. "So," he said after taking a sip, "what are you doing here?"

"I work here," Sierra replied as if she was talking to the dumbest person in the world.

Mamoru shot her a glare. "That's not what I meant."

"Never mind that. Do you have feelings for my cousin?"

Mamoru almost choked on his drink. "What did you say?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. Why did she always have to repeat herself? "My cousin, Usagi, the pretty one with blonde hair? Yeah, do you have feelings for her?"

Mamoru took another sip, his hand shaking the entire time. "Do I like Usagi? That's a strange question to ask. Even if I did, it would hardly matter. She's Sailor Moon. She can get any guy she wants."

Sierra shrugged. "And you're Tuxedo Kamen. You have an advantage over those other guys."

Mamoru shook his head. "She hates me."

"So?" Sierra asked, "Everyone hates you. That never stopped you before. Besides, it's possible for that girl to hate anyone. She's annoyingly persistent when it comes to making friends. I should know."

"But I—."

"Mamoru!" Sierra yelled. "Stop making excuses! If you like her, tell her. Take a chance!" Mamoru stayed silent. Sierra scoffed. "What is it going to take to get through to you? If there's a chance, go for it. You never know until you try."

The green eyed girl stood. "This isn't rocket science." She began to walk out of the hotel room.

"Wait," Mamoru called after her. She did ask he asked. "Why do you care, Sierra?"

Sierra took a deep breath. "I want my cousin to be happy," were her parting words.

* * *

><p>The next day was uneventful. It went by with Sierra and Usagi telling story about their past in Usagi's room.<p>

Sierra laughed. "Do you really expect me to believe you have a talking cat, Usagi?"

Usagi nodded. "It's true. She's super mean, too. She acts so human sometimes. You should have seen her face when I told her I was going on vacation."

"I'm guessing she wasn't happy."

"You guessed correctly," Usagi nodded again. "She'll be fine, though. I'll be back and fighting youma after tomorrow."

Sierra's smile dropped. "Oh," she said softly, "That's right. You're leaving. I almost forgot."

"We'll be back before you know it," Usagi tried her best to give Sierra good news.

"True," Sierra smiled sadly. "Let's stay in touch, okay?"

"Yeah," Usagi nodded. "I'd like that."

"Well," Sierra stood up, "I'll let you get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you. Good night."

"Sierra, wait!"

The older teen didn't stop. She closed the door behind her and ran to her own room.

Behind the safety of the door, Sierra knew no one could see her. She let the tears freely fall down her face. Why did everyone she love and trust leave her? "Th-there has to be something I can do," she whispered to herself. "I won't be left alone. Not this time."

* * *

><p>That's the chapter! There's only one more after this in part one! Depending on how you answer the poll (on my profile *hint, hint*) this might just be the beginning or a sequel will be sure to come! Yes, your opinion matters! So answer that poll! Don't have an account? Never fret! Just tell me in a review!<p>

Check out my website:

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m (minus the spaces) There's a link on my profile!

Also, I have a community! Usagi and Mamoru: A Perfect Match. It has some great 1st season romances in it. Check it out and subscribe today!

Well, the next chapter will be out soon! Until then, review! They make me happy!

~Koneko~


	19. Going Home! Our Secret of the Amazon!

Hi, minna! I updated! Yay! Here's the last chapter of the first part of SOTA! I warn you, it's pretty short but I love this chapter so much! Enjoy!

Thank you:

SereneS

sweetanimebunny

SRG STAR16

mistressamy

new-moon-mama

bonesbemmettlover

kaya-chan

jordeena

for reviewing chapter 18! I hope you enjoy this as well! : D

Thank you:

bonesbemmettlover

Princess-Phara

for adding this story to your alerts! You guy are awesome!

Thank you:

sweetanimebunny

bonesbemmettlover

for adding this story to your favorites! I love you guys!

RRTAB: I had a dream that I only got flames for this chapter. Please prove my nightmare wrong! Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I didn't own Sailor Moon for the last eighteen chapters, I don't own Sailor Moon for this one either...sigh...

* * *

><p>The Tsukino family stood silently in front of the airport, no one knowing what to say. "Well, this is it," Megumi broke the uncomfortable silence. "Kenji, I loved having you all here."<p>

Kenji nodded. "We'll come back soon."

"You didn't forget anything, did you? The kids got all of their things?"

"Yes," Usagi and Shingo replied together.

Usagi turned to the direction of the house. She sighed, "Sierra didn't even say goodbye. I thought she would come but…"

Megumi placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Maybe she couldn't get away from her job."

Usagi shook her head. "N-no, it's fine," she sighed again before pasting a smile onto her face. "Maybe next time."

Megumi nodded. "I should go." She placed a kiss on each member's forehead. "Return home safely," the woman gave one last wave before getting into her car and driving off.

"Come on, everyone," Ikuko said softly, "We have to get on the plane." Shingo and Kenji nodded and followed the housewife inside the airport.

Usagi watched as her aunt's car disappear into the distance. "So that's it," she whispered. "No goodbye, no happiness at the end of the journey, nothing good came out of this trip." She picked up her suitcase and turned to the airport. "I should have just stayed home."

"Usagi!"

The blonde looked up at the sound of her name. A familiar face became clearer as it approached. "M-Mamoru?"

When Mamoru became close enough, he grabbed her hands. "Thank goodness," he gasped for air, "I caught you."

Usagi shook her head. "W-what are you doing here?"

Mamoru blushed. "You see, I've been thinking. About you and me. Us, if you will. You see, I, since, we," he sighed before trying again. "I want to…do you—."

Usagi silenced him with a finger to his lip. She stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Yes," she smiled, "I'll be your girlfriend."

Mamoru sighed with relief. "Thank you."

The blonde's smile grew wider. "I'll see you in a few days, Mamoru."

The man captured the small girl in a hug. "I'll see you then," he lowered his voice, "Usako." That name. She could like that a lot.

By the time, Usagi caught up with reality, Mamoru was already gone. She frowned. How did he get here so fast anyway? She shrugged. "Tuxedo Kamen works in mysterious ways," she mumbled.

She grabbed her suitcase and walked into the airport.

* * *

><p>Usagi groaned. "It takes forever to get through security!" she complained as she put up her carry-on. She, yet again, had to twist some arms to make them let her keep her brooch. She plopped into her chair. "I hate flying so much!"<p>

"It could be worse," the person beside her said in a gruff voice, a newspaper covering the face.

"Yeah?" Usagi asked. "How could it possibly be worse?"

The person lowered the paper. It was a young girl with green eyes and dirty blonde hair tied into two pigtails. "I could have said goodbye."

Usagi frown turned into a smile that grew wider and wider with every second. "Sierra? You came?"

Sierra grinned and nodded. "That's right. Surprise."

"B-but how?"

"Dad drove Mamoru and me here," Sierra explained. "I was able to get on while you were with Mamoru."

Usagi nodded. So that was how Mamoru was able to travel so fast. It also explained why Kenji didn't freak out. Usually, he could sense a boy from a mile away. Usagi's face fell. "It was a distraction. So Mamoru—."

"Really likes you," Sierra finished, not wanting Usagi to get the wrong idea. "He really wants to date you."

Usagi smiled. "Thank you, Sierra," she hugged her cousin.

Sierra shook her head. "If anything, I should be thanking you. I like being able to trust again. I'm glad I'm coming back with you. I feel like I can breathe easier, now."

"That's because we're not in that humid forest anymore. Speaking of which, no one remembers what happened. You can't tell anyone about Aine. Ever."

Sierra nodded. "It'll be our secret."

Usagi smiled. "That's right. The secret of the Amazon."

* * *

><p>That's it! Maybe. There's still a chance to vote! The poll closes next Monday! Hurry and get your vote in! Your opinion matters~~~~~<p>

Also, I added two pictures to the photo gallery on my website:

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m (minus the spaces!) There's a link on my profile page! Check them out today!

For those who are wondering, I'm sorry for not updating DOS! It'll be up soon. I'm just trying to see exactly where I want to go with it. Please forgive me!

One more thing, check out my community: Usagi and Mamoru: A perfect Match! Subscribe today!

Don't forget to reveiw!

~Koneko~


	20. Part II, The Story Begins!

Hi, guys! Sorry this took a bit longer to get out. Homework killed me this week...I spare you the gory details. :)

Now the moment you've been waiting for... You voted, your friend voted, your friend's great aunt's stepmother twice removed voted and the results are in! The second part of Secret of the Amazon will be...CONTINUED IN THIS STORY! Thanks for voting!

Thank you:

CharmedSerenity3

bonesbemmettlover

kaya-chan

SRG STAR16

CaseClosed621

SereneS

tailkaper

for reviewing Chapter 19! I love you all. Thank you so much for the support!

Thank you:

UsagiOMamoOChibiusa

for adding this story to alerts! I'm glad you liked the chapter! You're amazing!

As always, RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...yet. ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Secret of the Amazon Part II<span>**

Ikuko wore a wide, mischievous grin on her face as she plugged her stereo. She thanked Megumi one thousand times for the simple trick to wake the sleeping teens in the house. Just as Megumi showed her, the housewife turned the stereo on the highest volume setting and played the only punk rock CD she owned.

The sound of the loud music was drowned out by the simultaneous screams of Usagi and her cousin, Sierra, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING MEEEEEE!" Ikuko could only laugh. That would never get old. She shut off the stereo just as the blonde and dirty-blonde stomped out of their rooms. "Really?" they said together, "Do we really deserve this?"

Ikuko smiled. "I let you two sleep in as it is," she said, wrapping the cord, "Usagi, you have to let your friends know that you've returned. Sierra can introduce herself, as well."

"Or," Usagi shrugged. "We can go back to bed and try again at noon."

Sierra raised her hand. "I second that." The two girls spun on their heels and started back to their rooms when Ikuko grabbed their pigtails.

"Well, this isn't a democracy," she said sternly, "Sorry to disappoint you. You're going to go out for some fresh air and to socialize. That's final."

* * *

><p>Mamoru packed the last of his things. The last day of his exotic adventure came to an end. He skimmed the room a last time to make sure he didn't forget anything.<p>

There was a small paper on the nightstand. Mamoru went over to it and picked it up. He almost cursed himself for almost forgetting something so important to him. It was a simple newspaper clipping to others, but in reality, it was the first time Sailor Moon ever appeared in the news. It always reminded him what he was fighting for, why he dragged himself out of bed in the morning.

He smiled. Sailor Moon…Usagi is Sailor Moon. If anyone told him that a few months ago, he'd think they were crazy. If someone told him the beautiful heroine would be his girlfriend, he'd check the person into the nearest mental hospital. Yet, it happened. Usagi was Sailor Moon and Usagi was his girlfriend of four days.

Back to reality, Mamoru folded the clipping and slid it into his pocket. "Well," he mumbled to himself, "I think that's everything."

He swung his carry-on onto his shoulder and pick up his other suitcase. He headed to the airport, where he would say good-bye to the Amazon Rainforest for now.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she literally pushed us out of the house," Sierra grumbled as she and Usagi walked down the street to Crown.<p>

"I can," Usagi crossed her arms, "what I can't believe it she went back to sleep after kicking us out." She sighed. "Do as I say, not as I do, I guess. It's not fair."

Soon after, they arrived at the arcade, "Motoki-onii-chan!" she called. "I'm back from Peru!"

The clerk rushed from the kitchen and captured the young girl in a bear hug. "Thank goodness! If you were gone a day more, I would have gone out of business!"

Usagi giggled as Motoki placed her back safety on the floor. "In that case, I'll have two triple-cheeseburgers and an extra chocolate shake with whip cream. And for my _cousin_, I'll get some chili cheese fries."

Motoki raised an eyebrow, finally seeing the unfamiliar girl beside Usagi. He flashed a winning smile. "Hi, I'm Motoki," he gave a small bow. "Nice to meet you."

Sierra mimicked his actions. "I'm Sierra. Likewise."

Usagi waited for Sierra to say more and frowned when more words were not spoken. "Sierra speaks three languages, Motoki-kun," she tried desperately to fill the awkward silence.

It didn't work. Sierra just nodded silently and went to take a seat. Usagi sighed and went over to the girl. "What happened? I thought you were going to start talking to people again."

"I can't, Usagi," Sierra shook her head. "He looks too much like Keisuke. I can't. I'm sorry."

Usagi sighed. "This is even more reason to become friends with him!" she insisted. "Motoki is a great person and it'll prepare you for when you see Keisuke again."

Sierra frowned. "He disappeared years ago. How would I even find him?"

Usagi grinned. "I'm Sailor Moon, remember? I can do anything…except wake up on time, pass tests, stay out of detention, s—."

Sierra nodded. "I get it," she replied. "Thanks, Usa."

* * *

><p>Venus woke up in another unfamiliar room. What happened to all her strength? More importantly, what happened to her fellow senshi? She struggled to stand to find chain wrapped around her ankles and wrists. She furrowed her brows. This wasn't good… "Venus Wink Chain Sword!" She called for the chain of hearts with a sword at the end. She stabbed at the chains.<p>

"You're wasting your time," she heard a voice in front of her.

Venus bared her teeth. "Kunzite. You're the one that captured us. What do you want?"

Kunzite smirked. "Believe it or not, _Princess,_I'm not the mastermind behind this plan. Sorry to disappoint you."

Venus scoffed. "You are taking orders? I'd never thought I'd see the day."

Kunzite's face stoned as he leaned towards the blonde. "And I didn't think I'd see the day you were in chains, yet here we are." He wrapped his hands are the blade of her sword and snatched it from her.

His expression changed to a smirk in a matter of seconds. "Now, beautiful Venus," he purred. "Where is that princess of yours?"

"Do you really think I'll tell you?"

He stood and crossed his arm. "I don't believe you heard me, Venus," the chains that bounded her began to pulse red. Suddenly, the shine of Venus's eyes dimmed and her willpower escaped her. Kunzite tipped her chin upwards. "Let's try again. Where is the Moon Princess?"

"T-the Amazon," the leader helplessly said in the form of a whisper. "Princess S-Serenity is in the A-Amazon Rainforest."

Kunzite smiled a crooked smile. "Very good, my dear," he brushed her hair softly with his fingers. "Very good."

* * *

><p>That's the chapter! Did you like it? Are you looking forward to the next one? Did you hate it? Should I do the world a favor and stop writing? Tell me in a review!<p>

Also, I'm sure most know, but a fellow author, RedMoonRose, is going through a hard time and needs all the support she can get! Please pray for her!

Check out my website:

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m (minus the spaces) There's a link on my profile page!

Don't forget to review!

~Koneko~


	21. Shittenou's New Target

Hi, everyone! Sorry for the wait! I've been pretty busy/tired lately. Luckily, I found time to write this chapter! Yay! I hope you all enjoy it!

Thank you:

bonesbemmettlover

CharmedSerenity3

sweetanimebunny

SRG STAR16

mistressamy

XxNekoHentaixX

SereneS

James Birdsong

CaseClosed621

jordeena

kaya-chan

tailkaper

for reviewing Chapter 20! I'm glad you're liking the second part so far! Thank you all so much!

Thank you:

Bunnibutch

Apfane Chan

Geographer

for adding this story to your alerts! I'll try to get the next chapter out much faster. Thanks for waiting so patiently!

Thank you:

Bunnibutch

SRG STAR16

Geographer

for adding this story to your favorites! Thank you soooo much! I love you all!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: Sigh...no, I don't own Sailor Moon yet...

* * *

><p>"Well?" Keisuke asked with a knowing smirk as Kunzite appeared from the dungeon. "Did she tell you?"<p>

"She did," Kunzite replied. "You were right. Those chains worked like a charm."

Keisuke leaned on the wall. "I know. No one could ever lie while bound with the chains I asked Zoicite to create. It was genius."

Kunzite glared at the late-teenaged-boy. "Never get too cocky. It'll be your demise, Keisuke. Venus said the princess was in the Amazon Rainforest. Who in your family lives there?"

Keisuke paused to think. "My mother, brother, father," a sinister smile crossed his face, "and my darling sister, Sierra."

Kunzite smiled a similar smile. "Sierra? The little pigtailed girl that followed you around?" From what the platinum blonde man remembered, Sierra loved her brother more than anything in the world. Kidnapping her would be the easiest thing they ever did. "Come, Keisuke. We have to reunite a little girl with her beloved brother."

* * *

><p>Usagi pulled Sierra through an apartment complex with a grin on her face. "Where are we going?" Sierra demanded.<p>

Usagi giggled. "To see a friend of mine." She stopped in front of the door and impatiently knocked on it. "She has a cool computer that can track anyone in seconds. We'll find Keisuke-kun in no time!"

Five minutes passed and the two girls were still outside of the house. "'We'll find Keisuke-kun in no time!'" Sierra said in her best Usagi voice.

"I don't talk like that," Usagi pouted while crossing her arms. "Besides, how was I supposed to know she wouldn't answer? All of my friends knew I was coming today."

"Well," Sierra shrugged. "One of three things happened. One, they're avoiding you."

Usagi shook her head. "They wouldn't do that."

"Two, they're waiting for you at your house."

"We would have seen them on the way."

"Three…"

The odangoed blonde opened her mouth to object but stopped when she realized Sierra didn't say anything. "What's number three?"

"They…"

Usagi impatiently waited, "They…"

"Were abducted by aliens!" she yelled loudly in a demonic voice.

The sudden voice made the easily frightened Usagi squeal. "Sierra, you bully! That wasn't funny!"

* * *

><p>Mamoru pulled out a book as he waited for the plane to take off. Though the trip to the Amazon Rainforest proved to be beneficial (not only did he meet the famous Dr. Osaka, but he saved the entire forest, gained the amazing UsagiSailor Moon as a girlfriend, and helped create a new vaccine), it left him behind in his studies. The dean, of course, made sure it was possible to get all of his notes and assignments but there was still the problem of the current assignments. He would have to stay in his depressing apartment non-stop for weeks in order to catch up and study for finals.

The dark-haired man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That meant he wouldn't be able to spend time with Usagi. At this rate, there first date was months away. What a great way to start a relationship...

* * *

><p>Jadeite dragged an unconscious Sailor Venus to the cell the rest of the senshi were staying in. Keisuke, Queen Beryl's new favorite, commanded that all the senshi to stay alive. What was that boy planning? First, he went to the trouble of reviving Jadeite and Nephrite. Now he wanted to keep the Sailor Senshi alive? Jadeite wasn't sure, but something told him that the Earth boy had another agenda.<p>

The blonde Shittenou threw the senshi in the cell and quickly locked the door before any of the other girl got bright ideas. He walked away quickly. He never liked the dark damp dungeon.

Inside the cells, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter quickly rushed to their "princess" and pulled her to the corner. "Minako-chan," Mars lightly slapped the blonde's cheek, the chains on her wrists rattling as she did. "Come on, Minako-chan. Wake up."

The blonde didn't respond. The chains obviously had a few side effects. "Princess!" Jupiter yelled. "Wake up!"

"Mercury," the miko turned to the genius blunette. "Is she okay?"

The two girls cleared the way to give Ami some room. Ami immediately checked Venus's pulse. "She's alive," she announced. "Her breathing is light and her pulse in faint but from what I can see, she'll be okay."

* * *

><p>A frustrated Usagi and tired Sierra came through the door of the Tsukino residence a few hours later. "I just don't understand it," Usagi cried. "None of them are here!"<p>

"Aliens," Sierra said in a singsong voice.

"I sure hope not," the senshi of the moon sang in the same voice. The two girls made their way upstairs and to Usagi's room. Usagi sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. "At least, Mamoru on his way."

"You know," Sierra chirped as she took a seat at Usagi's chair. "If the aliens don't get to him first."

Usagi gasped. "They won't! They won't! They wouldn't dare capture my Mamoru!"

Sierra chuckled, "I still don't know what you see in that baka."

"Of course you wouldn't. That's okay. I know my Mamo-Mamo is the best there is!"

The older of the two made a face, "Mamo-Mamo?"

Usagi gave a sheepish look, "Well, he has a cute nickname for me. I want to have one for him too."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Couples," she grumbled, "Well, if I were him, I wouldn't appreciate someone calling me a ridiculous name like that."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Something short and sweet. Maybe something like…Mamo-pi."

Usagi took few seconds to think about it before shaking her head, "Naaah. I think he'll like Mamo-Mamo more."

Sierra shrugged and walked to the door. "Just a suggestion. I'm going to finish unpacking." The dirty-blonde gave a small wave before exiting.

Usagi pulled her knees to her chin. "Something short and sweet, huh? Mamo…Mamo-chan." She smiled softly. "Mamo-chan."

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Can't stand it? Tell me in a review!<p>

In other new, check out my website:

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m (minus the spaces) I have a link on my profile~

I'm adding more pictures soon so be on the lookout~

~Koneko~


	22. The Plot Thickens! A Truth Revealed!

Hi people! I am soooooo sorry for leaving Fanfiction for so long! We recently moved so we've been Internet-less and sad. But now I'm back so here's the next chapter of SOTA! I'm really proud of this chapter so enjoy! I hope everyone had an awesome holiday and a great New Year!

Thank you:

CharmedSerenity3

SRG STAR16

jordeena

XxNekoHentaixX

rainediamond (times 21)

Hirume

SereneS

for reviewing! I can't thank you guys enough! I'm so glad you guys like the story! I hope this chapter meets your expectations!

Thank you:

Tacolover97

Melissa0816

AutumnCrescentParis

JadeddOne2011

Amaria fukino

for adding this story to your alerts! Sorry for the huge delay! I promise the next chapter won't take as long!

Thank you:

XxNekoHentaixX

lover 4 vampires

Jesusfreak15

for adding this story to your favorites! I'm glad you're enjoy the story! I love you guys!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Yet another day that I don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

><p>Keisuke made his way into his assigned quarters. He sighed. So he would see little sister again? What an interesting turn of events. He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes, remembering the small amount of time he spent with his family.<p>

A six year old Sierra ran through the house until she came to her older brother's room. "Keisuke," she sported a Kool-Aid stained grin as she jumped up and down. "I found you!"

The boy, who was playing a Gameboy Advance while lying on his bed, raised an eyebrow. "I was lost?"

Sierra laughed. "Yes, Silly! We're playing hide-and-seek!"

Keisuke chuckled and paused the game. He sat up and looked to the smaller girl. "I didn't know we were playing."

The six-year-old gave a cheeky grin. "That's 'cause I didn't tell you. If I did, you would have hid."

"Isn't that the point of the game?"

Sierra shook her head, her pigtails hitting her face as her head turned. "I wanted to win!"

"Keisuke," a deep voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Keisuke's eyes opened to see Kunzite standing beside the bed. "It's time."

* * *

><p>"Ow. Ouch. That hurts. Usagi, that hurts!" Sierra whipped her head around and snatched the comb away from her cousin.<p>

Usagi shrugged. "It's not my fault. You're the one that let your hair get so tangled." The odangoed girl sat down the rest of the hair equipment and looked to her communicator. She frowned. She'd been home for a few days now and she hadn't seen or heard from any of the senshi. Where were they?

"Hey," Usagi's cousin waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Usagi!"

The blonde shook her head and smiled. "Sorry, Sierra-chan. I haven't heard from the girls in while. I'm getting a little worried."

Sierra shrugged. "I don't know what to say. I wasn't the most popular person back in Peru so I wouldn't be able to give any advice. I'm sorry."

Usagi smiled an assuring smile. "Don't worry about it. Maybe they're busy or something."

The older girl nodded. "Yeah." She glanced at the clock. "Isn't it almost time for Mamoru's plane to land?"

"That's right!" Usagi chirped as she hopped off of the bed. "I should go to the airport to meet him there." She grabbed some shoes out of her closet and looked to the clock. "If I leave now, I'll make it just in time! Bye, Sierra!" She rushed out of the door.

Sierra chuckled as she heard a door slam downstairs. "Kids," she ran a hand through her hair and immediately frowned. "No. No no no…" She ran to the mirror. "No! Usagi!" She started after her cousin. "You can't leave my hair like this! Usagi!"

* * *

><p>The small black cat quickly ran through the streets of Juuban until she made her way to the arcade. She slipped through the back entrance, momentarily wondering if anyone knew it was unlocked, and trotted to a pre-determined booth.<p>

Motoki whistled as he walked to the kitchen to fulfill an order. By coincidence, he looked to Luna's booth. He shot the cat a confused look. "Usagi's kitty?" He stepped to the booth. "Where did you come from?"

The cat meowed in response. Motoki grinned. "Is Usa-chan here too?" He looked around. "Nope. Your owner isn't in sight. Big date tonight, Luna-chan?" The clerk laughed to himself and continued to the kitchen.

Luna smiled once the kitchen door closed. Being Usagi's kitten had its perks. Any other cat would have been thrown out for sure.

The arcade emptied an hour or two after Luna made her arrival. A few minutes after the last customer left, a small white cat jumped in the seat across from her. "Finally!" Luna exclaimed. "How could one be so late?"

"Sorry, Luna," Artemis replied sheepishly. "I got a little sidetracked."

"Watching _The Young and the Restless_ right?"

Artemis stay silent for a moment before mumbling, "…yes…"

* * *

><p>Keisuke waited by the teleporters for the Shitennou. "Hurry up, fools," he muttered under his breath. Why did he agree to let those losers go with him? They failed before, it was only a matter of time before they failed again. Keisuke refused to be dragged down to their pathetic level. They were here for one reason and one reason only. To—.<p>

"Keisuke," the brown-haired boy looked to the entrance to see Nephrite.

"Where are the others?" the sixteen-year-old demanded. "Why aren't they here yet? We have to go."

Nephrite ignored the boy's questions and stepped towards him. "What are you planning, Boy?"

Keisuke raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Neph."

"Don't call me that," he snapped. "I know you're up to something. What is it?"

"You're delusional."

Nephrite hit the wall beside him as his anger grew. "You revived us for something. Tell me or I'll gut you like a fish!" To solidify his threat, he pulled his sword and pointed it at the boy's throat.

Keisuke chuckled and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, their usual green color was gone and in their place where red, cat-like eyes. The same shade of red surrounded Nephrite in light. Suddenly, Nephrite dropped the sword. His hands went to his neck and he struggled to breathe. He fell to his knees and immediately Keisuke sent a kick to his side. "Think twice before threatening me again, my foolish friend."

Nephrite looked up to Keisuke with hatred in his eyes. "Y-yes sir."

* * *

><p>Minako woke with her head throbbing. She groaned as she sat up. She felt sick to her stomach. Some might stay it was from the fact that she was moving too fast after waking but she knew the truth. She felt sick because she gave away the location of her princess so easily. She was the leader of Princess Serenity's protectors yet she led the enemy right to her!<p>

She shook as tears fell down her face. "What have I done?"

The crying woke the other senshi. "Princess?" Mars called into the darkness. "Are you okay?"

Venus sniffled and wiped away some tears. "Please. Please don't call me that." What was the point of continuing to lie to her team? The enemy knew the truth. The decoy plan failed. It failed utterly and disgracefully.

"Princess," Mercury ignored her last request. "I thought of a plan while you were taken by the enemy."

The blond sighed. "And what is that plan?"

"You can use the power of the Silver Crystal to destroy the cell. After that, beating the Shittenou will be easy as always—."

Jupiter pounded a fist into her other hand. "Then we can give Beryl a beating she'll never forget!"

More tears fell down Sailor Venus's face. "No," she shook her head. "No. That wouldn't work."

Mars's face fell. "Why not? It's fool-proof. We beat the Shitennou thousands of times. The only reason they captured us is because we were a little off-guard. We won't make the same mistake twice!"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Jupiter demanded. "It's so simple: Crystal, Shitennou, beating fest!"

"Well," Venus started slowly. "I don't know where the crystal is…"

The Senshi stayed silent as they processed what Sailor Venus just said. Mars's rage grew. "You said it was safe!"

"It doesn't matter. I can't use it anyway," Venus cried.

"What? Princess Serenity can use the crystal with ease," Ami protested.

"And now you see the problem," Venus sighed, her voice a little louder than a whisper. "I can't use the crystal and I have no idea where it is. I lied to you. All of you. I never was and I never will be Princess Serenity."

* * *

><p>Well? Did you like it? Tell me in a review!<p>

Also, I added a character bio for Keisuke on my website:

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m (minus the spaces) There's a link on my profile page. Check it out and leave a comment. I'd love to know what you guys think!

Well, that's all for now,

~Koneko~


	23. Plans to Escape! Aunt Megumi in Trouble!

Hi, guys! Believe it or not, I wrote this chapter about a week after the last update but when I went to type some more, the file couldn't be found! After that, I tried again, only to lose my notebook. Just when I thought the third time was the charm, I typed during my free time at school only for my laptop to go off before I got a chance to save! Yep, I wrote this chapter a total of four times. It took lots to get here, but *finally* here's the newest chapter of Secret of the Amazon! I hope you enjoy it!

Whoo! Guys, we made it to the 200 mark and beyond! There's so many people to thank for making this story great. So thank you:

sweetanimebunny

SRG STAR16

CharmedSerenity3

NikkiBrunklaus

SerenityMoonGodness

jordeena

loveinthebattlefield

tailkaper

CaseClosed621

Hotgirlow

YellowFan98

for reviewing chapter 22! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you all!

Thank you:

LinkTsunamiGirl

Hotgirlow

Sailor sun1234

YellowFan98

UnlovedBandNerd

Jane Hood

NikkiBrunklaus

Starrlight1812

Dimples08

for adding this story to your alerts! I'm glad you guys like the story! Thank you for your support!

Thank you:

Nasyo

for adding this story to your favorites. It really means a lot to me. Thank you so much!

Also, thank you to anyone I've missed. I recently switched my fanfiction account to gmail so I'm trying t get the hang of it... ^-^'

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I have the Sailor V manga! Whoo! Excitement! Lol.

* * *

><p>"I-I told you all that I was the princess to protect her," Venus continued between tears, "Not that is matters now. They're going to find her. It's only a matter of time and it's all my fault!"<p>

Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars all wore different expressions. Jupiter opened her mouth but closed it again, not really sure what to say.

Mercury sat quietly, as if she was still processing the new information. If Sailor Venus wasn't the princess, who was? What did she mean, it was all her fault? What…?

Mars was a different story. Her face and body was stoned in expression of indifference. Her eyes, though, told a story. The amethyst eyes showed her hurt, her anger, and her feelings of betrayal. "What did you tell them?" she asked almost too calmly.

"Rei, I—."

"What did you tell them?"

The blonde looked to the ground. "I told them where she was."

Mars stood up and tried her best to not look at Venus. "We have to get to her before they do. Mercury, how is the escape route coming along?"

Venus frowned. "Escape route?"

Mercury pulled out her computer. Luckily, the Shittenou and their new friend hadn't thought to take away the Senshi's weapons. She typed away. "We began to think about our escape while you were with Kunzite," she explained to the blonde. She looked at Mars, "The route is 76 percent complete."

"Good," Mars nodded. "Tell me when it's done. We don't have much time." She looked at Minako for the first time since her confession. "Until the princess says otherwise, the senshi are under my command."

Venus gaped. "What? You can't strip me of my title like that!"

"It doesn't matter what your title is," the miko countered. "The senshi need someone that they can trust to lead them. The last person they need is someone that not only lied to them but gave away the location of the person they were to protect, as well."

Venus looked to the ground again, tears that had yet to fall blurring her vision. What could she say? Rei was right. She clumsily kneeled into a bow. "I give to you the leadership of the senshi, Sailor Mars."

* * *

><p>Queen Beryl looked into her handheld mirror. Wrinkles. More wrinkles. Although Keisuke was doing an excellent job as a general, especially considering the four failures before him, he just wasn't gathering the necessary energy quickly enough.<p>

Unlike the Lunarians, the dark queen wasn't blessed with eternal life and thus depended on the gathered energy to not only revive Queen Metalia but to keep her youth as well. "I'll have to send more youma," she growled the realization.

"My queen," a youma walked inside the throne room and bowed. "The generals have left to retrieve the princess."

Beryl nodded. "Good. Good." She took one more look at her mirror before putting it away. "Raiyo, while they are gone, I want you and sister to go and collect more energy."

The youma looked at her queen with a shocked look. "Without the generals, your highness? Are you sure about that?"

The evil queen's orbs widened, "Are you questioning me?"

The youma stood and began backing away. "Of course not, my queen. I'll gather my sisters right away." Raiyo scurried out of the throne room as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p>"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed with excitement when she spotted her boyfriend. She ran to him.<p>

When he saw her coming, Mamoru immediately dropped his bags and captured her in a hug. He chuckled, "Usako," he smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"Sierra and I thought it would be a good idea to surprise you!" she grinned. They let go of each other and Usagi looked around the airport witth a frown on her face. "Speaking of which, where is Sierra?"

"Usagi," Sierra growled once she walked to the couple. She pointed to her hair. One side was comb into to a nice tangle-free ponytail. The other, was frizzy, nappy, and looked all-around disastrous. There was no wonder why Sierra was so upset.

Usagi looked at her cousin sheepishly. "Sorry, Sierra," she apologized.

The older girl held out a comb and a hairbrush. "Fix it," Sierra growled between bared teeth.

Usagi took the hair tools and went to work. "How was your flight, Mamoru," she asked, ignoring uncomplimentary grumbled from Sierra.

"It was pretty good," the dark-haired man replied while re-gathering his bag. "But they didn't feed us. I'm starving."

Usagi worked through yet another tangle in Sierra's hair. "I know a western diner not too far from here. We can eat there!"

Mamoru shrugged. "I'll pay."

Sierra shook her head, "Really, that's too much. Usagi and I can pay for our ow—."

"Sierra!" Usagi snapped. "It's rude to not accept his offer!"

The older of the cousins frowned. "Since when?"

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. "Hold on!" Megumi called. She moved her laptop off of her lap and onto the seat. She stood up.<p>

Suddenly, the door flew off the hinges and towards her. She barely had time to duck to dodge the debris. She looked up to see the intruder.

A smirking Keisuke place the foot he used to kick down the door back on the ground. "Sorry, you were taking too long."

Megumi scrambled to stand. "W-who are you? What do you want?"

"Aww," Keisuke gave a look of faux sadness, "You don't recognize me, Mother?"

Horror covered Megumi's face. "Kazune?"

Keisuke smirked as the Shittenou stepped beside him. "Tie her up," he ordered.

* * *

><p>Luna and Artemis shared a seat in front of the master computer. "There's no sign of them on the radar," the black cat reported with a sigh. "How could four girls suddenly disappear?"<p>

"I don't know," Artemis sighed. "That is, unless…"

"Don't say it, Artemis," tears brimmed in Luna's eyes. She knew what happened but couldn't bring herself to accept it.

The computer started beeping. "Youma attack in the park," Artemis said quickly.

Luna pressed the button to communicate with Sailor Moon. "Usagi-chan, Juuban park. Now!"

* * *

><p>At the restaurant, Usagi and Sierra eagerly ordered everything from pizzas and salad (without carrots, of course) to cheeseburgers and fries. Mamoru only shook his head and ordered a garden salad and black coffee.<p>

The food came fairly quickly and Usagi scarfed down half of the food in less than 45 seconds. "Usagi," Sierra hissed. "Slow down."

"Why?" Usagi demanded between bites.

"Eat slower," Sierra replied. She looked pointedly to Mamoru. "Act more ladylike. Stop slouching. And stop using your hands. That's disgusting. Use a fork."

Usagi got the message and followed Sierra's orders as she said them. "Thanks, Sierra," she whispered.

Just as Sierra was going to reply, an obnoxious beeping filled the restaurant. Sierra and Mamoru quickly covered their ears. Usagi winced and quickly apologized. "Just answer it!" the dirty blonde commanded.

Usagi pulling out her communicator and pressed the button to answer it, "Yes, Luna?"

"Usagi-chan, Juuban Park! Now!"

The communicator shut off and Usagi look to Mamoru, then Sierra. "We have to go."

Sierra shrugged. "Duty calls. Go ahead. I'll foot the bill."

"Oh, Sierra!" Usagi gave her cousin a hug. "I love you forever!"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." The couple slid out of the booth and ran out of the restaurant, leaving a Sierra and a table of food behind. "Bye, guys," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Please! Let me go!" Megumi struggled against the ropes that bound her.<p>

"Of course, Mother," Keisuke smiled. He kneeled beside her. "Right after you tell me where Sierra is."

The waterworks began. "Why are you doing this? Why do you want to know where my daughter is?"

"Never mind that," Keisuke smirked. "Where is she?"

"I won't tell you!" Megumi yelled. She'd never give away her daughter to a psycho like this! No matter what!

Keisuke narrowed his eyes and stood up. He began to walk to the door. "Very well, everyone. Let's go."

Kunzite gaped. "What? We're so close! You're giving up so easily?"

"Don't worry, Kunzite," he said once he reached the entrance. "I know how to get the information I need."

Zoicite spoke for the first time. "What should we do your mother?"

"The same thing we do with every captured human."

"But she's your mother!"

"So? She doesn't even remember my name. She is nothing me. Kill her." Keisuke walked away.

The Shittenou looked back to the doctor. Tears streaked the woman's cheeks. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? What you guys think should happen to Megumi? Should Venus be forgiven? I love to hear your thoughts! Please review!<p>

Check out my website:

www. kawaiikoneko-hime. weebly. com (minus the spaces)

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	24. More Plans Revealed! What'll Happen Next

Hi everybody! Here's the new chapter of SOTA! Just a little warning, it's a short one because it's one of those bridge chapters. Either way, I hope you like it!

Thank you:

SereneS

CharmedSerenity3

SRG STAR16

kaya-chan

YellowFan98

loveinthebattlefield

jordeena

for reviewing Chapter 23! I'm glad you like it!

Thank you:

animelover211

for adding this story to your alerts! Thank you for your support!

Thank you:

bookgirl111

for adding this story to your favorites! I hope you like this chapter as well!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! ^_^v

* * *

><p>Once Keisuke was out of sight, Nephrite turned back to the captured woman. He aimed and fired a shot of dark energy at her. The doctor instinctively winced but frowned when she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and looked down to see the ropes had been cut. She looked up to the remaining men.<p>

"I'm getting tired of that little brat," the brown haired man muttered. "He doesn't leave his dirty work for us to handle."

"I agree fully," Kunzite nodded and helped the woman to her feet. He gave her hand a soft kiss, showing the stature and courtesy he had as one of Earth's generals. "Please forgive our intrusion, Mrs. Osaka. The boy that accompanied us is a little rusty with his people skills."

Megumi was speechless to say the least. These men had suddenly turned a complete 180, attitude-wise. She nodded and slowly pulled her hand away. Once she collected her thoughts, the doctor handed the unwelcomed guests the charred rope.

Jediete took the rope with a smile and lead the four generals out of the house.

Megumi watched their leaving forms without a word and stayed in her spot for a few minutes after they disappeared for view completely. She suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she was in. She had to warn Motoharu! She dashed for the phone.

* * *

><p>"The plans are complete," Sailor Mercury said ten minutes after Venus's transfer of power.<p>

Sailor Jupiter sighed as she stood up. Thank goodness someone finally broke the tension filled silence. This "hate Minako" charade was just about to get on her last nerve.

She noticed something. Normally, a Shittennou would be in the cell every fifteen minutes, bragging about how they captured the mighty Sailor Senshi. The brunette senshi of lightning remembered this because every sixteen minutes, the general would leave with a new bruise while muttering some choice words.

"It's quiet," she whispered to her teammates. "You don't think…"

"Yes," Sailor Venus said with a small smirk. "They aren't here."

Sailor Mercury's eyes widened in realization. "That means…"

"Exactly," Sailor Mars confirmed the blunette's belief. "They left us the perfect opening to get out of here. If we're going to do this, we need to do it now."

* * *

><p>Sierra cursed her cousin as she walked down the street. Thanks to Sailor Moon and her huge appetite, the fifteen year old was down by over thirty dollars. "That's the last time I pay for Usagi."<p>

"—live from the park." Sierra heard a voice from beside her.

"The park?" she turned to the source. As it would turn out, she was right beside a television store.

After a few commercials for baby soap and car insurance, the show came on. "Welcome back," the new anchor said with a cheesy smile. "We're continuing our around-the-clock coverage of the latest monster attack in our very own Azabu-Juuban Park." The anchor was replaced by a picture that looked like it came directly from an action movie.

She watched in awe as her cousin and cousin's boyfriend jumped, dodged, and attacked. "Incredible," she breathed.

"Mommy, look!" The little boy pointed at the window. "Mommy! It's Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen!"

Sierra smiled. The small child reminded her so much of Kazune. "Good job, cousin," she whispered before continuing on her way.

* * *

><p>"Moon Tiara-," the heroine stopped the attack and moved just in time to avoid the youma's poison claws. Finding herself and Tuxedo Kamen back to back, she whispered to the man, "It's getting too crowded. I can't attack without hitting the civilians."<p>

"What should we do?" Tuxedo Kamen asked in the same hushed tone.

"I don't know," the blonde confessed. "Where are the other senshi?"

"Keisuke," Nephrite called after the teen once the Shittennou caught up. "Where are you going?"

The boy ignored Nephrite's question. "If memory serves, it should be over here somewhere…" Once he saw his destination, he smirked. Not waiting around for his "friends", he sprinted inside the building.

Jediete looked at the sign of the building with a puzzled look. "An elementary school? Why would Keisuke go there?"

* * *

><p>Well? Did you like it? It was short, wasn't it? Tell me in a review!<p>

P.S. I pinky swear to make the next chapter much longer than this so pleasae don't hate me!

P.P.S. After you all review, please check out my newest story: In Deep Water! I'm really proud of it so I hope you'll like it!

Check out my website:

www. kawaii koneko -hime. weebly. com (minus the spaces)

Well, I'll update soon!

~Koneko~


	25. The Escape! Usagi in Trouble!

Hey guys! Here's the newest and best (to me) chapter of SOTA! It's longer than the others. Yay! Enjoy!

Thank you:

SRG Star 16

kaya-chan

tailkaper

jordeena

CasedClosed621

CharmedSerenity3

SereneS

for reviewing chapter 24! I love you guys! Thank you!

Thank you:

emiri16

Tori Kay

Lover11Anime

for adding this story to your alerts! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectation!

Thank you:

OutsidersWhiteTiger

Chocolate strawberries

for adding this story to your favorites! I'm glad you like the story!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

This chapter is dedicated to my "best good friend" Lynae, for without her, I would have been inspiration-less. So thank you, Lynae~

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...but I have the manga! Whooooo!

* * *

><p>"This way," Mercury signaled to her teammates that it was okay to cross the hall. They stopped beside a door. "This room has the teleporters in it. It is guarded by three youma."<p>

"Three to four," Jupiter whispered. "I like the odds."

"Jupiter and I can break down the door," Mars gave her plan. "Mercury, we need cover. Venus, you're to tie up all the youma. Don't mess this up."

"I won't," Venus sighed. "Let's go."

"One," Mars whispered as she and Jupiter stepped on either side of the door. "Two. Three!"

They kicked the door down with a staggering force. "Now, Mercury!"

The blunette ran into the newly made opening. "Shabon Spray!"

"What just happened?" One of the youma cried as they were blinded by the sudden fog.

Mars signaled Venus's turn and the blonde gave a nod in response. The ex-leader of the senshi pulled out the mask from her Sailor V days and placed in over her eyes. Through her eyes, the fog disappeared as if it wasn't even there. "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The golden chain of hearts skillfully wrapped around the youma and pulled them together. "Got them!" Venus reported. The fog immediately cleared.

The girls smiled with accomplishment as they walked in the room. "Hello, guys," the senshi of Jupiter said with a smirk. She kneeled beside the three monsters. "Tell anyone what you saw, and we'll come back just to turn you to moondust." She then said in a singsong voice that bordered scary. "Are we clear?"

The youma pathetically nodded. "You have our word," the largest of the three promised.

"Good," the brunette stood once again.

The blue haired genius walked toward the location generator. After a few moments of silence, she looked to her teammates. "I set the coordinates for Azubu-Juuban. Let's go."

"Get in the teleporters," Venus commanded. She pressed the button to start the teleportation sequence and stepped into a teleport port as well. Once inside the port, she aimed at the machine. "Rolling Heart Vibration!" The attack turned the teleportation starter to ruble. She'd like to see the Shittenou follow them this time!

* * *

><p>The Shittenou, at the time, were busily follow Keisuke, trying to figure out his plan along the way. "Okay," Kunzite finally broke the silence. "Where are we going? What make you think your sister is in an elementary school?"<p>

"We're not here for Sierra, you idiot," Keisuke responded with a roll of his green eyes.

"I don't-." Without warning, the teen turned a corner. The four general fought to catch up. "—understand, Keisuke. If this isn't where the Princess is, why are we wasting our time here?"

"I don't expect you to understand because, you, Jedite, are also an idiot. Which is exactly why you've failed before. You all need to learn to think outside the box." Keisuke finished his statement with a smirk. He opened the door to the school's office and stepped inside.

A middle aged woman looked at the five men with a soft smile. "Hi. Can I help you boys?"

"We're here to check out my brother," Keisuke explained as he walked to the counter. "Kazune Osaka."

The woman looked at her computer and turned back to them after a few clicks of her mouse. "Your name, please?"

"Keisuke."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. You're not on his contacts list. Without written consent from his parents, you can't check him out."

Keisuke sighed. "So much for being nice." He slammed his fists on the counter. "Listen, Kazune's coming with us, whether you like it or not. Call him here. Now."

"Sir," the woman tried to stay calm. "Please leave the property or I'll be required to call the police."

The teen chuckled. "No, you're not. You see, ma'am, my friends here all have…unique ways of getting what they want." For emphasis, Nephrite jumped over the counter and walked to her computer. He placed his electrically charged hands on it and the computer immediately died.

The woman's eyes widened. "W-What did you do?"

"It stopped," Nephrite said with a shrug. "Your heart does the same thing when there's 2000 volts of electricity going through it."

The woman whimpered. "Please don't hurt me."

"We won't." Keisuke smirked. "As long as we get what we want. And what we want is Kazune."

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Sierra announced as she entered the Tsukino residence.<p>

"Hi, Sierra-chan," Ikuko called from the kitchen. "Is Usagi with you?"

"No," the teen girl ran into the kitchen, her pigtails trailing behind her. She came up with a quick excuse for her cousin's absence. "Mamoru-san came home today so I thought I'd give them some time alone." It wasn't a complete lie.

"That's nice," Ikuko said with a smile. "I just put brownie in the oven. They'll be done in a few minutes, okay?"

Sierra nodded. "Let's watch TV until then."

Ikuko's smile grew wider. "Sounds like a plan," she replied. The housewife set the oven's timer and followed her niece out of the kitchen.

Sierra scooped up the remote and took a seat in the nearest chair. "What do you want to watch, Au-?"

Suddenly, Shingo stormed into the room and snatched away the remote. "Okay. I'm turning it on now!" Shingo yelled into the house phone. "Okay. Bye!"

"What's going on, Shingo?" Ikuko asked as she made room on the sofa for her son.

"There's been a Sailor Moon sighting!" Shingo explained excitedly. "My friend, Matsuri, said it's the first one in a while!" With that, the ten-year-old changed the television to the news.

The screen showed the sailor-suited heroine and the mask hero surrounded by onlookers. There was a rather large-looking youma in the background. "It seems like our senshi are having a hard time, Hatsumi," an anchor on the scene announce. "This monster doesn't seem to be tiring out and everyone wondering the same thing: where are the other senshi?"

Sierra's eyes widen. Usagi looked completely exhausted. "W-why isn't anyone helping them? Where are the police?"

"Sierra, darling," Ikuko said with a smile. "The senshi have been doing this for a very long time. The police aren't even allowed to interfere without their permission."

"But she looks like she's going to pass out!" Sierra cried. "Someone has to help her!"

Shingo raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care so much, Sierra? I thought you said these were just publicity stunts anyway."

"I-I," Sierra struggled to find an excuse. "I just do, okay? Someone should help them."

"That's what the other senshi are for," Shingo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sierra was getting angrier by the second. "Don't you think they would be there already if they were coming?" She demanded to know. Her face was flushed with anger. She stood up and ran to the door.

"Sierra!" Ikuko called after her. "Where are you going?"

"What do it look like? I have a senshi to save!"

* * *

><p>As the new anchor said, Sailor Moon was indeed getting tired. She knew it was only a matter of time until she couldn't dodge the attacks the youma threw at her anymore. "Please," she yelled to the crowd. "Get out of here! All of you! Now!"<p>

The crowd didn't listen but continue to look on in amazement. 'Ooh's and 'ah's were mumbled throughout the sea of people as the youma shot at the defenders of Tokyo.

"Please go!" Sailor Moon tried to get the crowd's attention again.

Seeing that the blonde was distracted at the moment, the youma saw this as a perfect time to end the soldier for good.

In one quick move, the youma stepped behind Sailor Moon and sunk its poison claws into her side. She screamed in pain, activating a power she hadn't used in a while.

The red jewel that sat atop her odangoed-shaped buns amplified the scream, showing the crowd how serious this battle was.

The citizen's eyes widened simultaneously in fear and panic washed over them. The frightened people of Juuban scattered in a panicked frenzy. If that monster could hurt the invincible Sailor Moon, they could only imagine what it could do to them.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen tried to yell above the screams to no avail. He wasn't able to see Sailor Moon again until the large crowd cleared. His eyes widened, not in fear, but in anger. "Let her go!"

His hands glowed with energy and the words of a new attack came to his head. "Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" the energy shot out and hit the youma directly.

The semi-conscious Sailor Moon fell onto the ground. Her side throbbed in pain and she could feel herself losing control of her body as the poison spread through her vein. "Thank you," she said in a faint whisper.

"Sailor Moon," her boyfriend's voice sounded broken as he ran to her and scooped her in him arms.

"I'm okay," she lied. "Help me stand up."

"No," he objected with a shake of his head. "You can't. We need to get you to a hospital."

"We _need_ to turn that youma into moondust before he hurts someone else. Please help me up."

He reluctantly obeyed and Sailor Moon used what was left of her energy to reach for her tiara. "Moon…Tiara…" her vision began to blur. "Action!" Even with her strength dwindling and her vision blurring, she was able to hit the target with skill.

"It's done. We're going to the hospital."

"No," Sailor Moon protested again. "They won't be able to help. I need Sailor Mercury."

"Where would she be?"

"I don't know," Sailor Moon struggled to reply. "She wasn't at home yesterday."

"Who is she?"

Sailor Moon hesitated. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"Usagi!"

"It's confidential. I can give up my identity but not my teammates. I'm sorry."

"Usagi, in case you haven't noticed, you're DYING! Tell me who she is!"

Usagi shook her head again and buried her face in his shirt. "I'll be fine. Really, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru didn't notice his new nickname. "I think that poison is affecting your brain." Instead he sped in the direction of the only place with someone that could get the girl to talk: the Tsukino residence.

* * *

><p>Sierra ran through the sudden swarm of people with great difficulty. Where did all these people come from? If she didn't get out of the crowd soon, there was a great possibility that the crowd wouldn't see her and trample her as a consequence.<p>

She pushed to the edge of the crowd and sought refuge in the first store she could get to. She pushed through the door and sighed in relief.

"Hey," she looked to the owner of the voice. "Sierra-chan, right?"

Sierra nodded. Great. Out of all the places in Tokyo, she'd come to this one. "Right. Hi, Motoki-san," she gave a small wave, tried to avoid looking at him again.

"That's quite a lot of people out there, right?"

"Yeah," Sierra took a seat and stared at the counter. "They seemed to come out of nowhere. Can I get a vanilla milkshake, please?"

Motoki flashed a smile. "Sure. I'll be right back." The clerk walked to the kitchen.

Sierra sighed again and laid her head on the counter. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard a soft meow beside her. She looked to her feet. "…Luna."

* * *

><p>That's the chapter! Do you like it? I hope you did but there's no way to know unless you tell me so review! It's good for you! So review!<p>

Also, I have two different plans for the next chapter so I need your opinions: Should Usagi's identity be revealed or should the senshi come to save her just in time? Please tell me in a review. I'll probably put up a poll as well so be one the look out for it!

Surprise report: After months of hard work and dedication from my co-worker and I, our very special surprise for all of you is almost done! Exciting, right?

Visit my website:

www. kawaii koneko - hime . weebly . com (minus the spaces)

That's it for now! _In Deep Water_ is going to be updated next!

~Koneko~


	26. The Senshi's Return! Kazune in Need!

Hi, everyone! Here's the 26th chapter of Secret of the Amazon. I'm sorry it took so long. My precious little puppy died recently and I just couldn't find the heart to write. Buuuut, I'm back (yep, Lynae threatenly requested it again) and I hope you enjoy this installment!

Thank you:

SRG STAR16

CharmedSerenity3

SereneS

kaya-chan

tailkaper

Lynae

jordeena

LoveInTheBattleField

too lazy log in

for reviewing chapter 25! You guys are great!

Thank you:

renji girl

SailorHeart01

SesshyLover16

for adding this story to your alerts! I love you all!

Thank you:

Jade Riddle 19

SailorHeart01

xXImperfectionXx7

for adding this story to your favorites! You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

***Due to the results of reviews, the poll, and PM's, the senshi will get to Usagi just in time! To those who wanted Ikuko and Kenji to know, don't worry. That'll come later!

* * *

><p>Sierra picked up the small kitten and placed her in her lap. She softly pet Luna's head. "So Usagi tells me you can talk," Sierra whispered with a small chuckle. "Is it true?"<p>

"Usagi told you that?" Sierra, obviously not expecting an answer, threw the cat onto the floor and let out a shriek. Luna, luckily, landed on her feet. "Really, how rude!"

"Sierra-chan?" Motoki poked his head out of the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, yeah," Sierra nodded while catching her breath, her eyes not leaving the cat the entire time. "I just saw a bug, is all."

"Bug?" Motoki gasped. "The exterminator said there wouldn't be bugs for months! I want a refund!"

"Motoki-san?" Sierra pulled the clerk out of his rant. She had to get the away so she could speak with Luna. "My order?" He gave a sheepish smile and went back to the kitchen. "I'll be waiting in the back booth, okay?"

Once the blonde clerk was out of sight, Sierra picked Luna up and headed to a booth. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Did you really just talk?"

Luna sighed. There was no going back now. "Yes. I did. Who are you to Usagi?"

"Her cousin," Sierra replied. "Oh my goodness, she told me she had a talking cat but this is too much! I have so many questions! How did you learn to talk? How come Usagi has the cool pet? The coolest pet I've ever had was a goldfish! That's soooo not fair!"

Luna sighed again. This girl was almost as talkative as her cousin! "Really, now. Please be quiet. You'll attract attention."

Sierra immediately quieted. "Listen, Luna. I saw Moon and Kamen on the news. It didn't look like the fight was going well."

"That's none of your business," Luna snapped, more angry at her charge than Sierra. "The Sailor Senshi are trained for this very purpose. Usagi shouldn't have told you anything."

"But she did!" Sierra argued. "Since she did, I have a right to know that my cousin is going to be okay. The other Sailor Senshi weren't there!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Luna yelled louder than she intend. Heads turned toward the booth.

Using quick thinking, Sierra pretended to be on a phone. Mimicking Luna's voice, yelled, "You're the worst, Shiniji! We're through!" Believing the act, the patrons returned to their games.

Sierra sighed in relief. "You're worried about me attracting attention?" She raised an eyebrow. "You're the talking cat here. Now tell me, Luna. Where are the other senshi?"

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon's blurred almost completely. She could barely make out the masked face of her boyfriend. She knew where they were going but couldn't find the voice or power to argue. She could only whimper, "Mamo-chan…"<p>

"Hold on, Usako. We're almost there."

At that moment, there was a twinkle in the sky. Once the twinkle disappear, the form of four girls fell in front of the couple. "Ow," Mars groaned. "Venus! Why did you break the machine? It changed the coordinates!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Venus snapped back. "Did you want the enemy to follow and capture us again? I'll remember it for next time."

"I really wish you two would knock it off," Jupiter pushed the two arguing girl off of her. She stood, and then helped Ami, who in her mind was the only senshi left with common sense, up.

"Girls!" Tuxedo Kamen called to them. They noticed the two for the first time. Their eyes widened at the sight of their paling leader, who was struggling to keep consciousness.

"Sailor Moon," Mars cried as she scrambled up to get to her leader. She glared at Tuxedo Kamen. "What did you do to her?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Mer…cury…" Moon hoarsely whispered.

"There's no time for this," Mercury quickly said while eyeing the wound. "We need to get her to my house immediately."

"We'll take it for here, Tuxedo Kamen," Jupiter went to grab Usagi but the blonde grabbed the masked hero's jacket as if it was her lifeline. "Moon, we have to go."

The blond heroine only gripped his jacket tighter. "He has to come with us," Venus was the first to see her unknown princess's intention.

"He'd find out our identities," Makoto reminded her fellow senshi is a hushed tone.

"It's either that or Moon's life," Mars replied. "Right now, Sailor Moon is my main priority. Mercury, lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Please send Kazune Osaka to the office for check-out," the receptionist's voice echoed over the fifth grade classroom's intercom.<p>

"Check out?" Kazune mumbled. His parent would never check him out. He had a perfect attendance record to maintain. "It must be an emergency." With that conclusion, he hurriedly collected his belongings and rushed to his cubby to get his backpack.

* * *

><p>Motoharu was in the Amazon Rainforest once again. His last visit just didn't make sense. He remembered going in the forest…looking at a plant, then dinner that night. It was like his memory of that day was completely wiped away. He knew the magnificent forest had some to do with his memory lapse and he was determined to figure out its role in it.<p>

His cell phone began to ring. He answered it on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Motoharu?" His panicked wife was on the other end. "Where are you?"

"In the rainforest," he replied. "Are you okay?"

"Listen, Motoharu, someone is after Sierra. He's going to try to corner you. Get out of there! Now!"

"Megumi," the man calmly said, not paying attention to his wife as much as his mission. "Who is after Sierra?"

"I-I don't know," the woman admitted. "He says his name is Keisuke and that he's our son but…he had powers, Motoharu. Powers! The front door is completely destroyed."

"Is it?" Motoharu mumbled. "How much is it going to cost to repair?"

"The contractor said it would cost more to repair it than to replace—and that's not important right now. Motoharu, our daughter is in danger!"

"No, she isn't. She's in Japan, remember?"

"Either way, we can't ignore a psycho with powers when he's after Sierra!"

"Daddy," Motoharu heard a soft whimper behind him. He turned around to see a boy in his late teens carrying his ten year-old son and four strongly built men standing not too far behind.

"I'll have to call you back, Meg," Motoharu said before pulling his phone away from his ear.

"What?" Megumi shrilly cried. "Are they there? Motoha—." The call ended.

Keisuke chuckled. "I see Mother has already called you."

"Who are you?" Motoharu demanded to know. "How did you get my son from school?"

Keisuke chuckled again. "You'd be surprised to see what and who people give up in order to save themselves," he stepped closer. "Since you've spoken to Mother, let's make this quick. Where is Sierra?"

"There's no way I'm telling the likes of you."

"Obviously," Keisuke threw Kazune on the ground. The little boy cried out in pain. Before his little brother could react Keisuke snapped his fingers. Chains similar to the ones used to bind Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, appeared on his arms, making escape impossible. "You don't understand the severity of this situation. If you don't tell me the location of Sierra Osaka in the next ten second, Kazune will perish. I am not exaggerating."

Motoharu didn't have time to ponder his options. He felt remorse and sadness wash over him. Why didn't he listen to Megumi minutes before? "Fine," he sighed before saying the first thing that came to mind. "She's in Spain. She received a scholarship and went to an elite private school there. There. I told you. Now release my son."

"Very well, Father," With a smirk and a snap, the binds that held Kazune disappeared. "Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

><p>"He was telling the truth?" Jedite questioned once they returned to Dark Kingdom. The five generals were going to report their progress to Beryl.<p>

Keisuke shrugged. "My father has always been a great liar. He may have made the entire story up and I wouldn't know the wiser. He might be telling the truth, though. Sierra always spoke of going to Spain when she grew up. She has the grades to get a scholarship."

"What are we going to tell her highness?" Nephrite asked.

"You'll see. Just know this: if Motoharu Osaka is lying about the location of his daughter, I will kill his entire family, one by one, until I get the answers I want."

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it but there's no way to know unless you review!<p>

The new and improved chapter one of Unexpected will be published next! Don't expect it anytime this month, though. I still can't write without think about my puppy. He was my muse, after all. Along with that, I'm working hard on the surprise. Maybe I'll finally be able to announce it you guys in June or July.

In other news, as much as it pains me to say it, this story is winding down... For you guys that don't want it to end, don't worry. There will diefinitely be a sequel! I already have a plot sort of in mind~

Well, bye for now!

~Koneko~


	27. Moving time! Is Usagi Okay?

Hello and welcome to the 27th chapter of SOTA! I'm really glad about how this chapter turned out. I hope you enjoy!

Thank you:

SRG Star16

LoveInTheBattleField

SereneS

Lezlie517

kaya-chan

tailkaper

jordeena

for reviewing Chapter 26. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Thank you:

angelina100

CaptainsDancer

chocomonkey1018

jordeena

MickeyMC

ncisduckie

Nessa191

IceFire 27

PyruxDeltax

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys rock!

Thank you:

gemmatodd16

AbyssalSiren

Cyrcaite

jordeena

for adding this story to your favorites! I love you all!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>"Why are you packing, Mommy?" Kazune asked Megumi threw his clothes into a suitcase.<p>

"We have to move, Sweetheart," the doctor replied sadly. "Aunt Ikuko said we can stay with her until we can find a new house."

"Why do we have to move?"

She sighed. "Please, Honey, no more questions. Go get your toys and put them in your bag. Don't you want to see Usagi-chan and Shingo-kun?" Kazune's eyes widened with excitement. He nodded. Megumi chuckled. "Then hurry and pack all your toys, okay?"

The young boy ran to his closet and pulled out several toys. "Hurry, Mommy! We have to go!"

* * *

><p>Ami stepped into the hallway and closed the door to her room. She pulled off the bloody gloves and sighed.<p>

Mamoru's head snapped up at the sound. He stood up. "Is she going to be okay, Mer—Ami?"

The blunette sighed again. "I don't know, Mamoru-san," she kept her eyes on the ground. "I've done everything I can. The rest is up to her."

"Is it okay to see her?"

Ami shook her head. "I don't think anyone should see her until she's completely healed, Mamoru-san. The youma took a lot out of her."

"Please, Ami," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "She's my girlfriend. I need to see her. I need to know she'll be okay. Please."

Ami pursed her lips and mulled over the idea for a moment. "Fine."

The dark haired man sent her a grateful smile and rushed into the room.

Ami's room was extremely neat. Baby blue paint decorated the walls and bookshelves were on each. They held several medical books. In the middle of the room, sat the bed, which at the moment, held a sleeping Sailor Moon.

She was paled and her breath was soft and short. She would occasionally stir with a cough but other than that, she was motionless.

Mamoru pulled a chair from Ami's desk to the bed. He took her hand in his. "Sailor Moon…" he whispered as he stared at her pale face. "Please…Usagi…Usako. Wake up." She didn't stir. He placed a kiss on her gloved hand. "Come on, Usako. Sierra is going to kill us both if she finds out you won't wake up. You don't want that, do you?"

Again, there was no response. He sighed and silently vowed to stay by her side until she awakened. All thoughts of studying were put aside.

* * *

><p>"Now, tell me, Luna. Where are the other senshi?"<p>

Luna sighed. "I don't know. Even if they were there, it wouldn't be enough. Without the Silver Crystal, the senshi are just not strong enough."

Sierra looked of the cat with thoughtfulness. "What if there was another senshi to help them out?"

"Another senshi?" Luna couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "The girls are to fight and defend the Princess."

"What's one more defender going to hurt?" Sierra demanded. "Why can't you just hand me a brooch and give me random words to say?"

"I don't randomly transform people into senshi, Sierra. These people are chosen."

Sierra slumped in her seat. "So there's no way I could ever help my cousin? I had to be chosen at birth to help her?"

Luna looked at the discouraged girl sympathetically. "I'll see want I can do, okay?"

The pigtailed girl instantly brightened up. "Thanks, Luna," she captured the kitten in a hug.

"No problem," Luna tensed. "Could you please put me down?" Sierra did as she was asked. The black cat stretched. "Now, I need to know. Is there anyone else that Usagi told? About her being Sailor Moon?"

Sierra raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because I'm trying my best to give you superpowers."

"Touché. She told Mamoru, maybe my brother."

Luna frowned. "Mamoru? She hates Mamoru."

Sierra chuckled. "Not anymore," she said in a singsong voice.

The two quieted as Motoki came over with Sierra's order. "Here you are, Sierra-chan," he placed the cup on the table. "One vanilla milkshake. Enjoy."

"Thanks," the fifteen year old smiled. "So, Motoki-san, how is the attack going?"

"It ended," was the clerk's reply. "The youma scratched Sailor Moon right before she and Tuxedo Kamen dusted it. Tokyo is safe for another day, thanks to Sailor Moon."

"Moon was scratched? Is she okay?"

Motoki shrugged. "The wound looks pretty deep to me but the channel switched to another story before we knew if she was okay or not."

Sierra sent Luna a knowing look before abruptly standing. "I think I'll take this milkshake to go, Motoki-san. I just remembered. Lots of chores to do at home." She scooped Luna into her arms, grabbed the milkshake with the other hand, and stepped out of the booth. "Thanks." She rushed out of the door.

Motoki frowned. "That was…odd…"

* * *

><p>Keisuke and the Shittenou teleported in an alley in Madrid. Speaking throughout the crowd echoed and laughter was heard. "If I were a successful student," Keisuke said, "where would I be?"<p>

"As far away from this nutcase as I could get," Nephrite muttered underneath his breath.

Keisuke's sharp ears heard the general and he growled harshly. He clenched his hand into a fist and it glowed with purple energy. The same energy appeared around Nephrite's neck.

The brunette struggled for air and began to cough. Keisuke didn't stop his magic.

"Keisuke!" Kunzite's eyes widened. "He can't breathe! You're choking him!"

"I know," Keisuke didn't turn to face the group. "This is his punishment for his insolence. First, he fails to kill my mother; then, he speaks badly of his superiors. Two acts that cannot go unpunished. Why should I have mercy on him?"

Nephrite fell to his knees and continued to cough. "Please, Keisuke, sir!" Zoicite pleaded for his friend's life. "Please let him live! We will not disobey your commands again! Please!"

Suddenly, the purple energy disappeared. Nephrite greedily gasped from air. His relief proved to be short-lived, though. Keisuke sent a high powered kick into his stomach.

The general doubled over and let out a cry of pain. He was pulled to his feet by his ponytail. "How many times?" Keisuke growled with narrowed eyes.

"I don't understand," Nephrite gasped out.

Keisuke threw him on the ground and gripped all the generals using the purple energy. "How many times do I have to beat you four down in order to get the message across? I am in charge." He tightened his grip on their neck. "What I say goes. My word is law. If you fail to follow it, the consequence is death."

He let them go and walked out of the alley, not even waiting for the general to catch their breath.

* * *

><p>Sierra ran to the Tsukino residence as quickly as she could. She burst through the front door and was greeted by a sweeping Ikuko. The housewife smiled. "Hi, Sweetheart."<p>

"Aunt Ikuko," she said in between panting. "Is Usagi home yet?"

Ikuko shook her head. "Not yet. I guess she and Mamoru are still on their date."

Sierra looked at her aunt in disbelief and sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

><p>Wow. Lots happened, right? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!<p>

Also, I'm going to put up a poll regarding the 28th chapter. Go on my profile and vote, okay? The future of this story is in your hands! No pressure or anything. :P

One more thing! I'm going to put enlarged versions of the covers on my website in the next few days. Check it out at:

www. kawaii koneko - hime . weebly . com (minus the spaces)

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	28. Secrets Kept! The Osakas Moving In!

Hey, everyone! Here's the newest chapter of SOTA! I hope you'll enjoy!

Thank you:

SRG STAR16

jordeena

LoveInTheBattleField

Lover11Anime

SereneS

kaya-chan

tailkaper

for reviewing chapter 27! I hope you'll like this chapter as well!

Thank you:

NeoSailorAmuto

for adding this story to your alerts! You're awesome!

Thank you:

LoveInTheBattleField

SereneS

Sailor creation moon

Cosmos89

NeoSailorAmuto

for adding this story to your favorites! You guys are great! Thank you so much!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Days passed and Usagi didn't awaken. She slept peacefully in Ami's bed, with Mamoru constantly by her side. He seldom let go of her hand and was determined to be the first person she saw when she finally woke.<p>

After three days, Sierra came to visit. She sat beside Mamoru. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey. How is everything at home?"

"Fine. As far as Aunt Ikuko knows, Usagi has been staying at Ami-san's house, studying for exams."

Mamoru nodded. "They weren't too happy to find out that you knew everything, huh?"

Sierra chuckled. "I think they were angrier to find out I knew you were Tuxedo Kamen before them."

Mamoru gave a soft laugh and nodded. "What else is going on?"

"My family is coming. In fact," she sighed, "I'd better go. Someone needs to think of another excuse to feed to the Tsukinos. Take care of my cousin, Mamoru-kun." Mamoru gave another nod before Sierra took her leave.

Once Sierra was gone, Mamoru took Sailor Moon's hand again. "Did you hear that, Usako?" he whispered to the sleeping blonde. "Megumi-san and Motoharu-san are coming. Wake up so you can see them."

The heroine only sighed deeply in response.

"Mamoru-san," Sailor Mercury opened the door of the room, "There's a youma attack going on."

"I'm staying here," Mamoru replied immediately.

"No… We need help, Mamoru-san. Especially since we're down one person… Please…"

Mamoru pursed his lips together. "Fine," he whispered. He gave Usagi's gloved hand a small squeeze and place a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon, Usako. I promise."

After transforming into Tuxedo Kamen, he sent Usagi another glance before following Sailor Mercury out of the room.

* * *

><p>Keisuke waited impatiently for a status report from his general. Kunzite was the first to appear. He immediately dropped into a bow. "There was no one attending the school by the name of Sierra Osaka. I'll check the north side, now, Sir."<p>

"No," Keisuke said with a shake of his head. "Stay here and wait for the others."

Kunzite frowned but nodded. He took a seat beside the teen and sat in silence.

* * *

><p>In the Dark Kingdom, the youma that were not chosen to find the rainbow crystals or steal energy were currently in panic. They were procrastinating in telling their Queen the terrible news. Who knew how the dark queen would react!<p>

"I-I'll go," a brave youma stood. Her moth wing stood in attention as she tried her best to sound nonchalant. "Hopefully she won't shoot the messenger."

All the youma exchanged glances. Of course Beryl would shoot the messenger! She'd cause a complete massacre after finding out her hostages managed to escape—not to mention, destroyed her teleportation device in the process. It was amazing that they managed to keep the truth from her for so long.

Although, the youma were sure the brave moth-monster would die by telling Beryl, they said nothing. They knew no one else would volunteer and the punishment would be much worse if Beryl found out by herself.

Since no one objected, the moth youma sighed and started for the throne room.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Ikuko looked among the crowd of the airport. "Oh, Kenji, I don't see them anywhere!"<p>

"Calm down," Kenji chuckled at his wife's antics. "They'll be here. They said they would."

"I just can't wait!"

He chuckled again. "You saw them less than a week ago, Hon."

Ikuko sighed. "I just wish Usagi was here to greet them."

"It couldn't be helped. I'm glad Usagi-chan is taking her studies seriously."

Sierra scoffed at that statement, earning a confused look from her aunt, uncle, and cousin, and a glare from Luna. "Sorry," she quickly amended, "Something in my throat." Sierra didn't like lying to her family about Usagi's whereabouts, to those that share in the secret of the Senshi, that was obvious. Unfortunately for the headstrong teen, she was sworn to secrecy and forced to help in the keeping of the secret.

"There they are," Shingo pointed toward a young looking couple and a small boy. The young woman looked around before, too, spotting the family they were looking for. She ran towards them, her suitcase rolling behind her. She let go of the suitcase to capture the blunette housewife in a large hug. "Ikuko!" she squealed. "Thank you for letting us stay with you!"

"It's not a problem, Megumi," she smiled. "You still have to tell me what happened, okay?"

Megumi glanced at Sierra before nodding. "As soon as we get home. I promise."

The boys of the family finally caught up. "The car's waiting in the parking lot," Kenji said.

Sierra gripped Luna tighter in her right hand and grabbed her mother's discarded suitcase with her left. Her brother stepped beside her. "Sierra," the small boy said.

She looked up to her brother. "You know, don't you?" she mumbled to him. His nod was all the confirmation she needed. "This is Luna."

He smiled and petted the small kitten. "Where is Usagi?"

"She's busy," she said vaguely. "She'd be happy to see you. I'll take you to visit her later, okay?"

He nodded again. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The three generals arrived hours later with the same results as Kunzite. Keisuke stood wordlessly. "What are we going to do now?" Jedite asked.<p>

"What do you think?" Keisuke snapped. "We're going back to Peru. My father has made the largest mistake of his life. We'll head back to the Dark Kingdom for now, though. Rest up and gather ten youmas each. Head are going to roll.

Jedite gulped and leaned towards Zoicite. "He meant that figuratively, right?"

Zoicite shook his head. "I don't think so, Jed. I starting to think there's something seriously wrong with him."

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter. Yep, guys. Another bridge. Either way, love it? Hate it? How are you liking Keisuke? Want to see Usagi finally wake up? Want to see Beryl take her wrath out on a youma? Tell me in a review!<p>

So, guys, this story has about five chapters left, give or take. There will be a sequel! Yay!

***The poll is still open! It's now on my website, under polls:

www . kawaii koneko - hime . weebly polls . html

If you haven't already, please vote! It's pretty important to the future of this story and it's currently at a tie!

Also, for all the My Babysitter's A Vampire fan's, my sister has two stories out. Her penname is laxer00! RRTAB!

Well, hopefully I haven't forgotten anything...

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	29. Keisuke's Past!

Hey, folks! Here's the 29th chapter of SOTA! This is the product of the realization that I never explained how Keisuke became evil! Thank you _inufan155687_ for pointing that out!

Thank you:

SRG STAR16

jordeena

Guest

ncisduckie (x10)

LoveInTheBattleField

inufan155687

tailkaper

for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you sooooo much! I hope you like this chapter too!

Thank you:

raya9

LoveInTheBattleField

Firewolfsky

inufan155687

XxLightAngel90Xx

for adding this story to your alerts! I love you guys!

Thank you:

Firewolfsky

inufan155687

stephumz

for adding this story to your favorites! You guys are awesome!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Keisuke and the Shittenou teleported into Beryl's throne just in time to see a bloody form of a youma crash into a wall. "P-please," the youma whimpered. "My queen, it wasn't my fault!"<p>

Beryl ignored the youma's cries and levitated it using her dark powers. With a snap of her fingers, a portal much like the one that Jedite was sucked into. She gave an evil smirk. "Good-bye, Useless." The last sound heard from the poor youma was a fear-ridden scream.

"Beryl," Keisuke stepped towards the throne, completely unfazed by what he just saw. "What happened?"

"The twits I call subjects lost the senshi." Beryl was livid but managed to keep a cool demeanor. "You are to halt all searching for the Princess and bring them back."

Keisuke stiffened. "What? My Queen, the Princess is only a teleport away. Were so close! I—."

"Don't question me, Keisuke," the redhead snapped. "You're the only general that has success carried out every mission that has been given to him. You have until Zoicite fixes the teleporter destroyed by Sailor Venus. Until then, prepare."

"I understand," Keisuke muttered. He spun on his heel and walked out of the room.

Once he was in his room, he shut the door and collapsed onto his bed. He rolled his eyes. He should have known the youma would find a way to mess everything up. Keisuke had given them the Sailor Senshi on a silver platter yet they found a way to let them escape.

"They always mess up," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Keisuke remembered how he and the Shittenou first met. That was due to a youma's idiocy as well.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we are in the Amazon Rainforest, Zoicite?" a younger version of Jedite demanded.<p>

Zoicite roll his eyes. "I already told you. We detect a lot of energy here. For all we know, the Silver Crystal could be here! Muyushi!"

A youma that resembled a gigantic centipede appeared. It immediately dropped into a bow. "You call, Master?"

"Yes," Zoicite replied. "Take this," he placed a beeping device into a large cloth sack and handing it to the youma, "and sit it in the heart of the forest. If the crystal is here, we'll find it." The youma nodded and scuttled away.

Meanwhile, Keisuke and his father were, too, in the forest. The young boy yawned. "Dad, isn't it too early to work?"

Motoharu raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't too early to eat all my food this morning, was it?"

Keisuke crossed his arms. "I'm a growing boy. I need my nutrition."

"Sure," Motoharu said sarcastically. "Anyway, it's your fault that your sister's rabbit is lost. The least you can do is find it."

"We can't just get her a new one?"

"Sierra's a smart girl. She'd know the difference."

Keisuke chuckled. "Times like this, I wish I had the typical stupid little sister."

Motoharu smiled. "You look in the east. I'll look in the west. We'll meet back here in an hour, with or without the rabbit."

Keisuke nodded and started on the eastern tour path. "Chelsea!" he called the rabbit's name. "Come here, Chelsea!"

The teen's search proved fruitless for twenty minutes. He eventually found himself frustrated. "Come out you stupid rabbit! I want to go home!"

There was a growl. He frowned. The growl seemed almost…unnatural. Keisuke looked around for the source.

He gasped at what he saw. There was a bug the size of the trees that seemed to be putting a machine of sorts together!

The gasp caught the attention of the youma. "No!" it hissed. "You weren't supposed to see me!"

Keisuke backed up in panic. "I-I'm sorry." He spun the other way and ran. In his haste, he tripped and hit his head.

"What am I going to do?" were the last words he heard before blacking out completely.

When he woke, he heard voices speaking—no arguing. "—Muyushi's an idiot!"

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't just keep him here!"

"I think he's waking up."

Keisuke opened his eyes to see Jedite and Zoicite standing over him. "W-who are you?"

The two ignore his question. "Well, there's only one thing to do," Zoicite said while crossing his arms."

"I'm listening."

"We have to take him to Beryl."

Keisuke frowned. "B-Beryl?"

Again, the two blondes ignored him. Jedite nodded. "Best case scenario, he becomes one of Beryl's servant."

"Worse case," Zoicite continued, "he's killed."

Keisuke's eyes widened. "Killed? What? I don't want to die!" Again, he was ignored. The generals grabbed his hands and dragged him out of the room. "No. I don't want to go!"

* * *

><p>Keisuke pulled himself out of his memories. After being dragged to Beryl's throne, he became a vessel for dark energy and one of the best generals the Dark Kingdom ever had.<p>

He chuckled. "Youma are all idiots."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that cleared up a few questions about Keisuke~ Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! It's my birthday and reviews make the best presents, after all!<p>

Well, I'm pretty excited for the next chapter! Here's a little hint: Moon. Princess. Revealed. Excited!

Well, that's all for now!

~Koneko~


	30. Rise of Two Royals

Hey, everyone! Here's the second to last chapter of Secret of the Amazon! So. I've been reading the reviews and many say my chapters are super short. I don't know why I make them so short... When I write original stories I can make a twenty page chapter in a day... Yep, it's just with fanfictions... Either way, I agreed so I tried my hand at making a somewhat longer chapter. This was the result. I'd love to hear your opinions on it!

Thank you:

SRG STAR16 (I'm late but happy birthday!)

SeleneAnadyomene

ncisduckie

MarsCrystal42

LoveInTheBattleField

SailorMoon489

for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks for the birthday wishes! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you like this one as well!

Thank you:

SeleneAnadyomene

Snowflake797

Serenity. Salvatore13

moonjess

SailorMoon489

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys rock!

Thank you:

Snowflake797

Serenity. Salvatore13

SailorMoon489

CStephens1993

for adding this story to your favorites! I love you guys! Thank you so much!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Keisuke walked down the halls of the Dark Kingdom until he came to a door. Behind this door that was forbidden to anyone other than Queen Beryl, according to rumors, lived Queen Metalia.<p>

He took a deep breath and opened it. He slipped through and quickly closed it behind him. Hopefully things played in his favor and he was not seen by any of the youma. "Queen Metalia," the teen called for the leader of the Dark Kingdom.

"Who dares to disturb me?" boomed Metalia in a scratchy voice.

Keisuke kneeled. "Your Highness, I have done what it has taken Beryl thousands of years to do. I managed to capture the senshi and the princess is only a few days away from captivity."

"Get to the point, Child..."

"I humbly ask Your Highness for the power to overthrow Beryl and lead Dark Kingdom to victory."

Keisuke gasped as he felt a surge of dark energy travel through his body. "Granted… Bring me Princess Serenity and the Silver Crystal…"

* * *

><p>Sierra and Luna were sitting on a bench in Juuban Park. The girl slowly stroked the kitten's fur. "Sierra," Luna mumbled while looking at the sky. "Rain clouds are gathering. Shouldn't we get home?"<p>

Sierra shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Why not? Your family is still unpacking. They might want your help."

"No. I feel like they're all keeping something from me," she huffed. "They keep looking at me with…pity. That is not okay. I'm the only one allowed to keep secrets from the entire family!"

"In their defense," Luna yawned, "they're not keeping secrets from the entire family, just you."

Sierra scoffed. "Same difference. Either way, I don't want to go home." She stood with Luna in tow. "Let's go visit Usagi, instead."

The black kitten sighed. "I'm getting very worried about her. With her senshi blood, she should have woken five days ago. It's almost as if something other than the poison is keeping her from awakening."

Sierra pet Luna's soft head. "I don't know what to say, Luna. As much as I'd like to say 'everything's going to be fine', I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is about to happen."

Raindrops began to fall. At first, it was a soft sprinkle but in a matter of seconds, it grew into a massive downpour. The girl sighed. "I can't stay in these wet clothes. I guess we have to go home after all, Luna."

* * *

><p>Keisuke opened the door to the throne room with a smirk on his face. Queen Beryl looked up from her crystal ball and smiled, always happy to see her best general. "Keisuke," she acknowledged his presence.<p>

"Hello, Beryl," he drawled. "Are you ready?"

The redhead frowned. "What are you talking about? Is Zoicite done fixing the teleporter?"

The teen nodded. "Yes, in fact, the teleporter is finished." His hand began to glow with dark energy. He said in a singsong voice, "And it's not the only thing that's finished." He walked directly in front of the evil Queen. "You see, Beryl, Metalia and I had a little talk and we both agreed, your reign is a little outdated."

"What?" Beryl stood.

Keisuke chuckled. "Yes. And we also agreed that you stood give up the throne. To someone that actually made progress. To someone that wouldn't let the senshi escape from right under his or her nose. To someone like, well, me."

The queen glared at him. "You're trying to take my throne. You dared underestimate my power?!" She summoned a ball of black energy and threw at him.

Keisuke dodged the energy with ease. Beryl bared her teeth. That was the first time anyone dodged her attack! She sent another one toward the traitorous boy. Again, he dodged and made it look easy.

It was Keisuke's turn to make a move. He ran towards her, pushing the crystal ball out of the way, and wrapped his hand around her neck. "Surprise," he smirked, the dark power around his hand get stronger. "I got an upgrade."

Beryl, desperate to get out of his grip, summoned another ball of energy. Him being so close didn't give him the chance to dodge the attack and the energy hit him directly in his stomach.

He screamed in pain and let go of her neck and doubled over as a reflex. Beryl used his pain as an advantage and sent an energy-charged punch his way. Keisuke only had time to look up before her hand came in contact with his face. The teen flew backwards and into the wall behind him.

It was Beryl's turn to smirk. "Even with your 'upgrade', you are no match for me, Child."

The sounds of commotion apparently attracted the attention of others closeby. The doorway of the throne room slowly became filled with youma trying to get a glimpse of what was going on.

Beryl sent them a glance as she made her way to Keisuke's panting form. He was on his knees, still trying to recover from the blow that was sent his way. His left hand covered the injury his stomach sustained from Beryl's energy ball while his right wiped away the blood that seeped from his mouth.

"My subjects," the queen spoke to the youma that were looking on. Her hands began to gather power as she continued to walk. "This is what becomes of traitors. This is the end!"

She raised her hand, readying to strike, when Keisuke reacted quicker than expected and formed a blade out of energy. In a desperate attempt to save his life, he leapt forward, swinging the knife all the while.

Beryl stood wide-eyed afterwards. How could the boy manage to move so quickly? The energy in her hand dissipated almost as quickly as it came.

Her hands flew to her throat, where the energy blade had managed to cut but that didn't stop the blood from spewing out. After a few seconds, she fell. Queen Beryl was no more.

Keisuke gagged as he stood, letting the blade disappear as he did. He knew he'd kill Beryl but being covered in her blood was definitely not on his bucket list. He looked at the dead queen, then to the youma at the door. "I'm in charge now," he said once his gagging was done. "Any objections?" Of course, there were none. He smirked. "Good."

He pointed to one of the youma. "You. Cleaning up the mess." The youma nodded and scurried to his ex-queen's body.

He pointed to another. "Ready a bath for me and get me some clean clothes. You don't expect me to take over the world while covered with the blood of a hag, do you?" Again, the youma reacted in no time at all.

Keisuke pointed to another. "Tell the Shittenou to meet their new king in thirty minutes in the library. Got it?" He smirked as he passed the other youma to exit. "We have a princess to find."

* * *

><p>When Sierra entered the house with Luna in tow, Ikuko and Megumi were talking. Apparently the two mothers were enjoying living together for the time being. Sierra looked around, "Where's Dad and Uncle Kenji?"<p>

Ikuko looked up at her and smiled. "They went to the store not to long ago. Hopefully they'll be back soon."

"With food!" Megumi added with a grin.

"Wow," Sierra chuckled almost nervously. "You act too much like Usagi sometimes, Mom."

"Speaking of my little niece," Megumi sighed. "Where is she? We've lived here for three days now and I have yet to see her."

"She has finals," Sierra lied smoothly, just like she had a thousand times before. "She and her friend, Ami, are spending the entire week on a non-stop study party."

"Ami is quite smart," Ikuko smiled, unknowingly helping with Sierra's lie. "In fact, ever since Usagi-chan became friends with her, Usagi's grades have been steadily improving. I'm glad Ami has had such a good impression on Usagi."

Sierra walked upstairs as the blunette spoke. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Good impressions and all." Once she reached the second floor, she put Luna on the ground she walked to her bedroom.

She closed her door and pulled her hair out of her pigtails. She searched the dressers for something to change into. "Sierra," she jumped when she heard someone say her name.

She spun around to see her brother. She sighed with relief. "Kazune, you little runt, you scared me. What are you doing in my room? How long were you in here?"

"You said you'd take me to see Usagi-nee-chan," the ten-year-old said while crossing his arm.

"Well, it's raining," Sierra replied. "We're not going out in the rain. You'll see her later."

"As soon as it stops raining, right?"

"Fine," Sierra rolled her eyes. "Now get out." She grabbed his arm, opened the door, and pushed him through.

* * *

><p>Just as King Keisuke requested, exactly thirty minutes later, the four generals of the Shittenou made their way to the library. When they stood before the table he sat at, Keisuke looked up from his book and smiled. "My friends."<p>

"You called?" Kunzite said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Keisuke raised an eyebrow, "You didn't hear? That's too bad. And here I thought news traveled relatively fast in the Dark Kingdom."

"Hear what?" Nephrite asked. "Did Beryl assign us a new mission?"

Keisuke chuckled. "Beryl has been…disposed of. You're looking at the new king of the Dark Kingdom. You may still refer to me as Keisuke, though. You four know how I feel about formalities."

"Is that why you called us here?" Jedite asked as he shifted nervously where he stood. Keisuke was scary enough with the status of head general. He with so much power would only spell trouble.

Keisuke shook his head. "No. I honestly expected you to already to know of my promotion. I called you to discuss our plan to, as cheesy as it sounds, take over the world." He slammed his book closed. "Prepare every youma for battle. I don't care if we have to burn Tokyo to the ground. Tonight is the night that we kill the Sailor senshi. Take a seat."

The Shittenou obeyed the order. It was Zoicite's turn to speak. "Tonight, Sir? That's kind of sudden, isn't it?"

"Absolutely not," Keisuke said with a shake of his head. "This is one thousand years overdue. How you managed to fail one thousand years in a row is still a mystery to me but that losing streak ends with Beryl's rule. Here's the plan."

Once the details of the plans were discussed, they were immediately put into action. Four youma went into the teleporters, Keisuke was planning to use the technique of divide and conquer to his advantage.

* * *

><p>The first youma, that was modeled to resemble the demon horse Entei, flew through the sky above Tokyo. It stopped right above the Crown Arcade. It roared as it breathed fire.<p>

It attracted the attention of the citizens. After absorbing the fact that there was a fire-breathing horse in the sky, the people immediately ran for ran. They knew anything that looked out of the ordinary was a mission for the Sailor senshi to happen.

* * *

><p>Artemis awoke from his sleep in Minako's room due to an alarm. He yawned and went to turn it off. He pressed Jupiter's button on the communicator. "Makoto-chan?"<p>

"Yes?" Makoto replied.

"There's an attack at the arcade. Are you close by?"

"Not really. I can get there, though."

"I'll get Venus and Mars to help you."

Makoto groaned at the mention of the two drama queens of the group. "Don't worry about it, Artemis. They'll just get in the way. I can handle this on my own."

* * *

><p>The poison was no longer in effect but Usagi slept on with Mamoru constantly by her side. She was taken care of while in her comatose state. Only her soft breath gave away the fact that she was still alive.<p>

Ami opened to the bedroom. "Mamoru-san," she spoke softly. "You have to eat something."

"I'm fine," was Mamoru's immediate reply.

Ami sighed. This wasn't the first time that Mamoru refused to leave the room for the sake of eating. "You'll only be gone for five minutes, Mamoru-san. Usagi wouldn't want you to starve yourself like this."

Mamoru sighed and lightly squeezed Usagi's pale hand. After a few moments, he stood. "Fine."

Ami stepped out of the way and let Mamoru walk by; closing the door once he exited. When the door closed, Usagi's brooch began to faintly glow, follow by the rest of her body. Her once pale skin began to regain color.

* * *

><p>"Usagi…"<p>

Usagi found herself inside the void of time and space just like before her last big battle against Aine. She looked for the glowing ball of light that was responsible for her victory. "Princess?" she called.

Lights suddenly appeared and gathered until they formed a large ball of light. The light grew taller and thinned until it formed into a humanoid shape. "Usagi," the light spoke. "It is time."

Usagi frowned. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Something terrible is about to happen," the light said. "It is time for you to learn who I am."

Usagi shook her head. "I already know you, Sailor Venus."

The princess laughed. "No, Usagi. You see, Venus served as a decoy to protect me. The true Moon Princess is…" the light dimmed and revealed the face of Princess Serenity. Her gown and signature hairstyle appeared, followed by the mark of the moon. She opened her blue eyes once the transformation was complete.

Usagi gasped. "You…you look exactly like me… You're…me…?"

Princess Serenity smiled. "This place isn't a void in time and space like I first told you. It's your mind. This is the place where your memories lie." As she said that, the darkness lifted revealing different images all around. It was as if they were standing in a television store and each set was on a different channel.

Usagi could only stare on in awe at what she saw. She focused on one of the memories. The blonde immediately knew what she was looking awe. It was when Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion met for the first time. "He looks like Mamo-chan," she mumbled.

The princess nodded. "He is Endymion, Mamoru's past incarnation."

Usagi smiled softly, "We were meant to be, weren't we?"

Serenity nodded. She pointed at another memory. "Do you recognize these people, Usagi?"

Usagi nodded. "The senshi. My friends." The picture showed Serenity and the senshi at age five, playing together and telling scary stories. "I'd do anything for them."

"I know," the princess said with a soft smile. "They will need your help very soon, Usagi. When you wake up, everyone will receive the memories of their past life and you will know how to summon the Silver Crystal. The rainbow crystals have already been gathered. Are you ready?"

Usagi nodded. "I am."

Princess Serenity placed a hand on Usagi's booth and the other on her forehead. The princess's body turned into light once again. The light divided into halves. One half disappeared into Usagi's transformation brooch and the other disappeared into her head.

Usagi closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in Ami's bedroom. She sat up slowly, her body stiff from going so long without moving. She had ten seconds of peace before Mamoru and Ami rushed into the room.

Usagi smiled softly at the two. "You remember?"

* * *

><p>"Rei!" Minako walked a few paces behind the fiery priestess. "This is getting ridiculous! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? Believe me, I didn't want to lie to you guys. It was my mission!"<p>

Rei spun around to face the blonde. "Listen, I—." She suddenly stopped and a blank look took over her features.

Minako frowned. "Rei? A-are you okay?"

"I remember," she said in a little more than a whisper. "You… I'm the one that told you to act as a decoy, aren't I?"

Minako nodded, automatically knowing what she was talking about. "It was our back up plan. Just in case someone tries to kidnap her."

Tears tried to run down Rei's face but were immediately wiped away. "I feel like an idiot. I ridiculed you and shunned you, Mina. Why couldn't I remember?"

"It's okay." Minako smiled softly. "So does this mean I can have my job back, Rei-chan?"

Before Rei could respond, two youma jumped from the building above and in front of the girls. They automatically reached for their transformation pens. "I guess they fixed the teleporter," Rei muttered with a dry chuckle.

"And I guess they know who we are," Minako mumbled. "Venus Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Power, Make Up!"

The taller of the youma laughed. "It's nice to see our favorite prisoners again. But aren't you worried?"

The smaller youma smirked. "Yeah. If we know who you two are, don't you think we know who the princess is too?"

The senshi's eyes widened and they immediately exchanged glances. Usagi was in trouble, especially if she was still in a coma! "Go," the red-clad senshi said to her counterpart. "I can handle these two wimps."

"Mars, I—."

"Go!"

Venus bit her bottom lips and eventually nodded. She turned away and began to run towards Ami's house.

About half-way there, she noted that neither of the youma tried to follow. She stopped. In fact, it seemed like the youma wanted her to leave. Almost like… Venus's eyes widened. "They're trying to separate us!"

There was a deep laugh behind her. "Really, I thought you'd realize that much sooner. Not as smart as I remember, Venus."

Venus muttered a curse under her breath. She fell right into his trap. She spun to face the person that addressed her with narrowed eyes. "Kunzite."

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! Well what do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Can't stand it? Tell me in a review!<p>

I'll have the final chapter out soon! I hope you guys will like it! It's going to be huge! I'm so excited!

Here's my update plan:

Final chapter of SOTA  
>Next chapter of IDW<p>

Next chapter of Unexpected

Sequel to SOTA

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	31. Senshi against Shittennou! Captured!

Hey folks. Here's the 31st chapter of SOTA! I hope you enjoy~

Thank you:

SailorMoon489

LoveInTheBattleField

ncisduckie

SRG STAR16

jordeena

Swtmelody637

for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it!

Thank you:

Dragonfire87

CStephens1993

Swtmelody637

for adding this story to your alerts! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Thank you:

LIttle Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi

Swtmelody637

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys are awesome!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>The rain continued to fall, drenching whoever was unlucky enough to get caught in the downpour. At the top of Tokyo Tower stood Keisuke. His hair, wet from the rain, fell in his face. He watched with a smiled as his plan was put into action.<p>

He heard about how the senshi died in their past lives. They were going to die at the hands of their former lovers yet again. As for Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity, they were his. "Nephrite," he said as he watched the youma at the Crown Arcade fall to Jupiter.

The general fell into a bow. "Sir?"

"The Crown Arcade."

Nephrite nodded and teleported away.

* * *

><p>Once changed into dry clothes, Sierra walked downstairs. "Meg-chan," she heard Ikuko's voice say from the kitchen. "You never told me why you decided to move here."<p>

Sierra silently nodded, wanting to know the reason for the sudden move as well. "Well," her mother sighed. "I told you it's about Sierra."

Sierra stopped in her tracks, afraid if she was seen, Megumi wouldn't continue her explanation. "I remember," Ikuko said.

"Some teenager and four men broke down our door demanding to know where Sierra was. After learning she wasn't home, they went to Kazune's school, kidnapped him, and held him hostage until Motoharu told him that Sierra was in Spain. They were going kill us, Ikuko."

"My goodness, Megumi. You did the right thing, leaving the country."

"I think the boy was crazy. He said that he was my son."

Sierra's eyes widened. She sprinted into the kitchen, tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Megumi pursed her lips. "How much did you hear?"

The teenaged girl crossed her arms. "Enough to know that my brother is alive!"

"This…person isn't your brother, Sierra," Megumi tried to explain. "He was mentally ill—he was hunting you down."

"Why can't you remember?!" Sierra cried. "He's your oldest son. My brother and my best friend! To know he came back means the world to me and you never even told me!"

"Because he isn't your brother," Megumi argued. "Stop acting like a brat, Sierra. We moved to protect our family—to protect you and you care more about this dangerous boy than that."

Sierra stood silent for a moment, before spinning on her heel and walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ikuko called after her.

"Out!" she yelled before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"We have to go," Usagi stood from the bed.<p>

Mamoru shook her head. "You have to rest, Usako."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I just woke up from a coma and you want me to rest? I don't think so. Besides, I have to repay the Dark Kingdom for ruining the Silver Millennium. Where are the rest of the senshi. Ami-chan?"

The blue-haired girl shrugged. "After you passed out, the others have been trying their best to hold down the fort. They might be out fighting youma as we speak."

Usagi nodded. "Then I guess it's up to the three of us. This ends tonight."

The youma was dusted with ease. Jupiter frowned. "That was almost…"

"Too easy?" Nephrite offered. He floated a few feet above the ground.

Jupiter clenched her fists. "Nephrite," she growled. "I thought that your sorry butt would be dead by now. You were never the best Dark Kingdom lackey."

He chuckled. "Really, Jupiter? Wasn't it I who captured you last time?"

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "You got lucky, is all. Which is why I kicked your butt while imprisoned—while in chains."

Nephrite smirked and pulled out a sword. It sparked with electricity. "How about a rematch, Beautiful?"

The antennae in the brunette's tiara rose and sparked as well. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Supreme Thunder!" The green-clad senshi sent a lightning charged attack at the general.

The sudden attack caught the general off-guard, leaving him little time to dodge. He moved to the left and the electricity ball aimed at his heart hit his arm instead. The sleeve's fabric immediately burned away and Nephrite's usually pale skin turned red. His eyes narrowed. "My turn."

He launched at the senshi with his sword in tow. Once he felt that he was close enough, he swung it.

Jupiter was prepared for it, though. She jumped out of the way in the nick of time and sent a Sailor kick to his side. She chuckled as he grunted in pain. "You're making the same mistakes you did in the Silver Millennium, Nephrite."

"So you remember, do you?" Nephrite mumbled while clenching his side.

"Yep," Jupiter smirked. "Which means I have twenty extra years of experience on my side. Are you sure you want to finish this rematch? It's not too late to run to Beryl, you traitor."

"Traitor? What are you talking about…?" Nephrite froze. At the mention of Beryl, his once foggy memories slowly began to clear. His head began to pound.

He dropped his sword and clenched his head.

Jupiter, though confused, moved quickly. She kicked his sword away and stayed on her guard.

Nephrite cried out in pain as he sunk to his knees. Everything became clear in the matter of seconds. He remembered everything from before he became Beryl's generals. He knew that Sailor Jupiter was his ex-lover. What he didn't know was all the great times they had together.

They laughed. They cried. They loved. All until Jupiter betrayed him and Beryl recruited him to be a general for the Dark Kingdom.

Jupiter was in an internal conflict herself. She knew that in her past life, Nephrite never show that he was in pain, even when he was. If he wasn't faking, something serious was going on. "You will not help him," she scolded herself. "You will absolutely not help him." He let out another groan and against her better judgment, she walked towards him and sat.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Nephrite took her hand in his and smirked. She screamed as electricity jolted throughout her body. "Never better." Even though his head pounded, he still had a mission to carry out.

Her screams seized and her eyes closed. He caught her in his arm as she lost consciousness. Her breath was shallow but she was still alive. "Pity led to your death last time," he tsked. "Falling for the same trick twice; that's just like you, dear Jupiter." He placed soft kiss on her lips and laid her on the ground.

He stood and grabbed his sword as the aching pain of his head subsided. He raised the blade, readying to end the senshi of lightning for good. He took a breath but found he couldn't stab her. What was wrong with him? He ended her life before—what was different? A few memories that were absent until now shouldn't have change his ruthless personality.

He pulled the blade back again but he still couldn't end her. A memory of Sailor Jupiter and himself danced through his head.

He sighed and threw the sword aside. It didn't matter if she was left barely alive. The main goal was Princess Serenity's death…right?

He couldn't tell right from wrong. Was he betrayed? Was he recruited? Was he…brainwashed?

Nephrite sighed and went to find Kunzite. If anyone knew what was going on, Kunzite would.

* * *

><p>Mars defeated the two youma left for her in record time. She dusted off her hands with a smile on her face. Both youma turned into dusted in the middle of her second attack. She was getting stronger or they were getting weaker. Either way, they were burned. "Time to find Venus," she mumbled to herself.<p>

"Not quite yet, lovely priestess," Jedite said as he teleported in front of her.

Mars rolled her eyes. "Unless you want to look like what's left of your pathetic monsters, I suggest you get out my way, Jedite."

"Surely you don't mean that, Beautiful," he leaned closer to her.

She pushed him away. "Really, what did I see in you?"

Jedite chuckled. "If you bruise my ego too much, I'll have to kill you."

The raven scoffed. "You can't kill me. Not with all your memories intact. I, on the other hand, remember at whose hand I was killed at. And I want a head to roll."

Jedite raised an eyebrow. "You don't say. Well, you're right. I can't kill you. But…I can still hurt you." Their brief conversation gave Jedite just enough time to power up his attack. With little distance between them, Sailor Mars had no chance to avoid.

She let out a scream in pain as pieces of her fuku became singed and her exposed skin became red with burns. The shower of flames soon stopped but Mars was so weakened. The only thing she could do was sent him a glare of hatred as she grasped her bleeding stomach.

"That was easier than I expected, Little Miko. Are you losing your fiery touch?"

The insult gave the raven the strength she needed to fight back. "Drop dead. Akuro Taisan!" The vortex of fire shot out of her hands and at Jedite.

Jedite was caught off guard by the intensity of the fire blast and stumbled back a bit. He chuckled. "There's the Mars I know and loved."

"Akuro Taisan! Akuro Taisan!" The raven sent attack after attack at Jedite and he tried his best to counter them with no luck.

He mumbled a curse. This girl was much stronger than he remembered. If he stayed, the chances of his survival were extremely slim. He teleported away. Hopefully Kunzite and Keisuke were having more luck. Mars would have to be dealt with later.

Mars sighed with relief. She didn't know how much longer she could keep the attacks going. She had to find Venus. If Kunzite was anything like Jedite, she'd need all the help the senshi had at their disposal.

* * *

><p>Keisuke smirked as he watched an angry Sierra walk past the tower. He couldn't have planned this so well. He jumped off of the tower and landed in front of the girl.<p>

She, who was looking at the ground bumped into the boy who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Hey, watch where you're—," she looked up. Her eyes immediately widened. "K-Keisuke?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You remember me?"

She let tears freely fall down her face and captured him in a hug. "I never forgot. You jerk, why did you leave? That was the worst day of my life! To know that you're okay…"

He chuckled. "How about we make it the second worse, Princess?"

Sierra frowned. "Princess? What are you talking ab—." Her question was cut short to due to the jolt of dark energy that coursed through her body. She immediately lost consciousness and fell limp in his arms.

Keiuske grinned. "That was easy." The plan didn't even go this well in his head! Sierra was captured and the senshi were preoccupied. There were only two more pesky people to take care of before he could become the complete ruler of the Dark Kingdom—no the galaxy: Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! If you couldn't tell, this was not the last chapter like I was expecting it to be. Writer's block is an ugly thing... Either way, I hope you like it! Tell me in a review!<p>

**Some announcements:**

**I have a new community!** Have you ever found a wonderful story that you absolutely love to only find out that it is discontinued? Well, me and some wonderful members of the staff, including the lovely **ncisduckie** have handpicked some of these stories, gotten the original author's permission, and they are now yours for the writing! We have some absolutely wonderful stories there and it's updated regularly! All you have to do is PM me! Check out the **Story Adoption Agency** and subscribe! There's a link on my profile page and on my website:

www. kawaii koneko - hime. weebly. com (minus the spaces)

**A new affiliate! **Have you read some of **Squirrel Holding A Bazooka's** stories? No? Well, that's no good! She's a great author and owner of the new website:

www. lunar rising . weebly. com

Check her out! There's a link to the website on mine! Just click on "Sister Sites" and you'll be there~

Well, hopefully, I'll be out of my writing slump soon and I'll be able to get the true last chapter of SOTA out. That's all for now! Don't forget to leave a review!

~Koneko~


	32. Some Things are Meant to be Forgotten!

Hi,everyone! Welcome to the final chapter of Secret of the Amazon! I had an idea on Friday and haven't stopped writing until now~ I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out! Enjoy~

Thank you:

jordeena

LoveInTheBattleField

ncisduckie

inufan155687

SereneS

I 3 Bunnies

for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you like this one as well!

Thank you:

Senshi at Heart

caiteexx

for adding this story to your alerts! I love you guys!

Thank you:

EvrlstingStar

J. A. B. E.

Fire and Ice and Clouds

caiteexx

for adding this story to your favorites! You guys are great!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Mercury, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon ran out of Ami's apartment building and into the rain covered streets. "The generals are here," Mercury reported as she looked at her computer. "And another dark force, too."<p>

"Beryl?" the blonde senshi asked.

Mercury shook her head. "I don't know, Usagi-chan. Whatever it is, it's strong."

"Where is it?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

Mercury began to answer but was interrupted. "Sailor Moon!" an voice boomed so loudly that it shook the entire city. The three heroes struggled to stay on their feet. "You have lost!" Your princess has been captured and your senshi are being captured as I speak. If you want to _try_ to do something about it, you and Tuxedo Kamen have five minutes to get to Tokyo Tower." The voice laughed. The laugh dimmed until the only sounds heard were those from the storm.

"Captured the princess?" Mercury frowned. "What is he…?"

"Venus!" Moon cried. "They think she's the princess!"

The blunette shook her head. "No. They used some kind of technology on her. She told them that the princess was in South America. She was talking about you, but I guess they thought differently."

"South America?" the princess mumbled. She pursed her lips together as she thought.

Then it clicked. The Osaka's sudden move, Keisuke's friends before his disappearance—they matched the Shittennou perfectly! Why hadn't she realized this before?

"They have Sierra," Moon said with narrowed eyes. "And we have to get her back."

"Very well." Zoicite appeared in a vortex of flower petals.

"Zoicite," Mercury glared. She and Sailor Moon assumed a battle-ready position.

"I am not here to fight," Zoicite raised his hand his as a sign of surrender.

"Do you really think we'd fall for that?" Moon demanded to know.

The blunette stepped in front of her princess with an unusual anger in her eyes. "No. Let me handle this, Moon. Shine Aqua—."

"Wait," the masked man placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's telling the truth."

"How do you know?" Sailor Moon asked.

"He used to be my guard, remember? I knew him like a brother. I know when he's lying."

Zoicite bowed. "Thank you, my Prince. Unlike the others, Nephrite and I were brainwashed. We had very vague memories of our life before Beryl. When Princess Serenity awakened once again, my memories returned. Memories of my sweet Princess Ami." He stepped closer to the blue-clad senshi and in turn, she took a step backward. He sighed. "I know. I've done a lot of things to you and your friends. I'd be surprised if even someone as forgiving as you could forget about everything I did. But I want to make it up to you, Ami. I can still help."

As Zoicite spoke, flashbacks of her last few moments in the Silver Millennium played in Ami's head. She shook her head to make them disappear. "No," she said, "I'm not falling for it, Zoicite. That's what gave you the upper hand last time. You're not getting that again."

"Please. I'm telling the truth. I can really help!" Zoicite panicked. At this rate, he would never get his Mercury back! "K-Kunzite. He's gotten stronger. Keisuke gave him a power boost. He's fighting Venus as we speak. If we don't go stop him right now, Venus will be killed. If you won't believe me, will you at least help your friend?"

"Keisuke?" Moon's eyes widened. "Tuxedo Kamen, that's Sierra's brother's name. He kidnapped his own sister?"

Zoicite sighed. "And he's going to kill her too. He thinks she's you, Princess."

"It seems like we have a bit of a dilemma," Tuxedo Kamen mumbled.

"Fine," Mercury crossed her arms. "You two go to Tokyo Tower. Zoicite and I will go help Venus."

"Mercury—."

"I can take care of myself. Just go. Sierra's waiting."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and took Sailor Moon's hand in his. He pulled her towards the direction of Tokyo Tower. "Don't worry," he whispered soothingly. "She'll be fine."

Sailor Moon sighed. "I wish I believed you."

* * *

><p>Venus and Kunzite seemed to be in the middle of a stare down. They were both on their guard but neither made the first move. Contrary to her name, the Goddess of Love bore great hatred for this man, especially since the re-revival of her memories, courtesy of Ace. Though this was true, she couldn't attack him, at least without him attack first.<p>

Kunzite had an entirely different train of thought. He knew that with his boosted powers, he could easily overtake the orange-clad senshi. No, he was just waiting for the right time. He wanted Venus to suffer for loving Princess Serenity move than him. For being willing to sacrifice her life for that princess while being just as willing to fight him. He wanted Venus to die knowing that all her fellow senshi fell too. He wanted Venus to know that her precious little princess was dying a terrible and lonely death.

"Not going to make a move, Kunzite?" Venus taunted him, growing impatient with his little game.

Kunzite chuckled. "I could say the same to you. Is it that your scared?"

Venus scoffed. "Stop flattering yourself. You wouldn't scare me even if you were Satan on Halloween."

He chuckled again. "You're wittier than I remember, Venus. Too bad you're going to die here. You would have made quite the comedian."

"Yeah? And what am I going to die of? Old age? That's what it looks like as of now. You know, since you won't make a move."

"You want a move? Fine." Kunzite clenched his fists and a vortex of power circled him. He shot a blast of dark energy Venus's way.

She immediately responded and jumped to the right to dodge. She scoffed. "That was weak at best, Kunzite. Don't tell me it's all you got."

Kunzite looked past her and smirked. The blonde frowned. He just missed! Why did he look so happy? She turned around to see the blast coming straight for her.

It was too close to dodge. The blast hit her head on and she flew into a nearby wall. "Heat seeking energy blast," he said with the smirk still on his face. "It packs a punch, doesn't it?"

Venus stood up as if the attack had barely fazed her. "And again I say, that's the best you got? I can produce a better energy blast in my sleep. Rolling Heart Vibration!" The senshi of love shot a high powered heart-shaped attack.

Kunzite jumped to dodge it and in turn, the attack hit the building facing them. The building came crashing to the ground. Venus sighed. Luckily the building was abandoned and scheduled for demolition. She looked at Kunzite. "You got lucky."

Kunzite chuckled. "It is that? Or did you really mean to not hit me? A girl in love is blind."

"Not on your life! Rolling Heart Vibration!" Venus poured more energy into the shot so the beam would travel faster. There was no chance Kunzite could dodge this time. Then he'd see just how much she 'loved' him.

Kunzite could only watch as the beam travel towards him. It was a wide beam and was travelling much fast than he could fly. No matter where he try to go, the beam would hit him. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

The blow never came. When Kunzite opened his eyes, Nephrite was standing in front of him. From what he could tell, Nephrite was able to counter the beam with an electric one of his own.

Nephrite scoffed. "Did Keisuke give you the power boost or Venus?"

Venus shot a glare at Nephrite. If he had showed up only a moment later, Kunzite would have been a thing of past! "Two against one?" she called to them. "There's no such thing as a fair fight in the Dark Kingdom?"

"That's why it's up to us to make it even," Venus heard a voice behind her.

She turned to see Sailor Mars in pretty good shape. "Mars."

The raven smiled. "Let's end this one and for all."

"Jedite?"

"Fled when things got too hot."

Venus smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen made it to Tokyo Tower in three minutes, thanks to their superhero speed. "Keisuke!" Moon yelled at the top of her lungs. "Give us back Sierra! Now!"<p>

The hero and heroine became enveloped in a bubble and the two floated to the top of the tower. Once they were above the tower's floor, the bubble disappeared and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen dropped to the floor.

Keisuke stood in front of them with a smirk on his face. "I finally get to meet the little girl that keeps causing the Dark Kingdom trouble. It's a pleasure to destroy you."

Sailor Moon summoned her Moon Wand. "That'll happen," she said sarcastically. She looked past him to see an unconscious Sierra. "What did you do to her?"

"Don't worry. The princess is still breathing, barely, but she's alive. I plan to kill her right after you two are dead."

Tuxedo Kamen was the first to attack. He threw three of his signature roses at the teen. While Keisuke was distracted, Sailor Moon ran past them and to Sierra.

"Sierra," the blonde lightly shook her. "Wake up."

The fallen girl stirred and groaned. Her eyes fluttered open. "U-Usagi?"

"Are you okay?"

Sierra nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Sierra, is that your brother over there?"

Sierra sat up and looked to see Tuxedo Kamen dodging Keisuke energy-made sword and throwing roses when he can. She nodded again. "He is. Please, Usagi. Don't hurt him."

"W-what? Sierra, he tried to kill you!"

"Please. He's my brother, my best friend."

Sailor Moon sighed. "Fine. Stay here. I'll try to heal him."

The senshi stood again and aimed her wand at Keisuke. "Moon Healing—."

"I don't think so," Keisuke shot dark energy at her. The Moon Wand was hit out of her hand.

"No!" Sailor Moon cried as the wand slid out of her reach. She went to grab it.

With Sailor Moon temporarily busy, Keisuke focused his attention back to Tuxedo Kamen. "You're a nuisance." He swung his sword. Tuxedo Kamen stepped back to dodge it. "You say you're a hero, but what powers do you really have?" He swung again and Tuxedo Kamen step backwards again. "The power of flowers? Please. You are nothing compared to me." The trend continued until Tuxedo Kamen found himself of the edge of the tower. Keisuke smirked. "Absolutely nothing." Keisuke kicked the hero in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards and fall off of the tower.

"No!" Sailor Moon screamed and tears immediately began to fall. "Tuxedo Kamen! Endymion!" She rushed to the edge and frantically search for her boyfriend. There was no sign of him. "Where…?"

Sierra looked on in horror. The Keisuke she knew was kindhearted and unable to hurt a fly. This…person…had just sent a man to his death with even batting an eyelash. "Usagi," she croaked. "That's not my brother."

"Sierra…"

"Kill that monster."

Keisuke chuckled darkly, "I've figured it out. You had me fooled for a while, but I know the truth now. You said the name of the princess's fiancée when he fell, Sailor Moon. If he's the princess's fiancée, then little Sierra isn't Princess Serenity." He pointed his sword at the senshi. "You are. Which means killing you will be all the more enjoyable."

He stepped closer to her and swung his sword. She gasped and dodged only thanks to her Senshi speed.

Sailor Moon tossed her wand aside. Sierra was right. There was nothing left to save when it came to Keisuke. The sweet person he used to be was no longer there. She reached for her tiara. "You're going to push me off the building too?"

Keisuke smirked. "Why would I? Stabbing you seems much more fitting. That's how Serenity died, isn't it?"

Moon glared. She didn't like to think about her death. It brought up too many unwanted memories. Moon Tiara Action!" She flung her tiara towards him and though at a close distance, he managed to dodge.

Moon's eyes widened and he smirked. That was her only weapon and he managed to dodge it. He used her empty-handedness to his advantage and sent the energy blade through her torso.

She gasped and immediately start to feel dizzy. Sailor Moon began to cough up blood and everything around her began to go dark. The pain was unbearable. She faintly heard Keisuke when he said, "I win," and Sierra's cries of horror.

"That's…what you…think," she managed to say. She pointed behind him and he turned just in time to see the Moon Tiara slice him in his side. He screamed a demonic scream that could be heard throughout the entire city. The dark energy escaped his body and formed a windy vortex around him and Sailor Moon. There was a blinding flash and although her injury remained, the sword that stabbed Sailor Moon disappeared.

A sparkle returned to Keisuke's eyes as the last of the dark energy escaped and disappeared into nothing. As the tiara travelled through him to return to the hands of its master, he began to turn to dust. He uttered a barely audible thank you before turning into dust completely.

Usagi sighed. The leader of the Dark Kingdom was finally dead. The Dark Kingdom was gone. She looked to her injury and assumed that her senshi strength was the power that was keeping her alive for this long.

She was getting weaker. Her fuku had completely turned red with her knew that it was only a matter of time before she would collapse. "Sierra…"

Sierra ran to her. "Oh my goodness," tears ran down the older girl's face. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Usagi."

"Sierra…Mamoru…" Sailor Moon said between coughs of blood. "I didn't find…his body. He's still…alive."

Usagi reverted back to her civilian form and her legs gave out. Sierra caught her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Please… I want to be with him one last…"

Sierra nodded. "I understand. Hang in there, Usagi."

* * *

><p>Zoicite and Ami arrived on the scene as Keisuke's dying roar was heard. "Kunzite!" Zoicite called the name of the senior general. "Didn't you hear that? Keisuke's dead! It's over!"<p>

Nephrite and Kunzite were both in terrible condition. Between Mar's fires and Venus's energy beams, there was only a matter of time before they were defeated. There was still a spark of hatred in Kunzite's eyes, however. He would never give up until Venus was dead.

Nephrite was fighting for another reason. For some reason, he could not find it in his heart to kill Jupiter. These girls _had_ to die at his hand. He had to prove that he wasn't weak. He had to prove that Jupiter's survival was only a fluke. "Kunzite," he said with a smirk. "He said it's over."

Kunzite nodded. "I heard. I guess we better wrap it up." The two generals combined their powers and sent a huge lightning and energy attack to the girls and Zoicite.

With quick reflexes, the Sailor Senshi sent attacks of their own. "Rolling Heart Vibration!"

"Akuro Taisan!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The attacks combined and created a large explosion. There was a blinding light. Everyone caught in the wake was electrocuted or burned. When everything cleared, everyone was gone. Their bodies were scattered over the street. Kunzite and Nephrite had a look of hatred and confusion frozen on their faces.

The senshi had their eyes closed and Sailor Mercury was in Zoicite's arms. It was apparent to anyone that he was trying to protect her from the blast. Yet, due to the hatred that Kunzite harbored in his heart, everyone involved suffered a terrible fate.

* * *

><p>Sierra made it to the bottom of the tower in record time. "Mamoru!" she called for her cousin's boyfriend. She felt almost silly. There was no way someone could survive such a long fall. Why was she even looking? "Because it's Usagi's dying wish," she whispered to herself. Louder, called again, "Mamoru!"<p>

"Over here," he coughed. "I'm over here."

Sierra searched her surroundings until she saw him sitting in the shadow. He looked as if he was in serious pain. She kneeled beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I've been through worst. I'll feel better when I do the same to Keisuke."

Sierra shook her head. "Keisuke's dead."

Mamoru smiled. "Usagi did it, didn't she?"

Sierra nodded. "But she's dying too. Keisuke stabbed her. Her last wish is to see you."

"She's dying?" Mamoru's pained look now came from his aching heart. "I can't walk by myself. Please. Take me to her."

Sierra and Mamoru made it back to the top of the tower. There was a pool of blood surrounding Usagi. Her breathing was short and forced.

"Usako," Mamoru gasped her name and with Sierra's help, quickly got to her side. He took her in his arms.

"Mamo-chan…" she smiled. "I'm so glad."

"He's lucky he's already dead," he buried his face in her hair.

"You…have to help the girls… They need your help…"

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. "No. I'm staying with you."

Sierra backed away. The couple needed to be alone. That was the least she could do. She walked until she was beside Usagi's Moon Wand.

'_I'll try heal him.'_

Sierra picked it up and looked to the couple. Usagi took her last breath before falling limp. "Usagi!" Mamoru called her name. He knew it was no use. He cringed in pain as his link with Princess Serenity snapped.

"Mamoru." Sierra stepped toward him. She handed the wand to him. "She said it had healing properties."

Mamoru sighed. "Only she can use it." He place the wand in her growing cold hands. "Thank you for trying, Sierra. I guess…" he wiped away the tears as they fell. "I just have to let her go. My precious Usako." He sighed again and place a kiss on her lips.

When their lips touched, the Moon Wand began to glow. Sierra's eyes widened. "Mamoru—look!"

The Moon Wand glowed even brighter. The white light shine, first only on Usagi, then over the entire building, then over the entire city. Mamoru felt his injuries disappear as the white light enveloped him. He squinted his eyes and looked to Usagi. She, too, seemed to be healing.

She began to breathe again but stayed unconscious.

Where the Senshi and Shittenou lay, the healing light affected too. The building that was destroy by Sailor Venus returned to its prior state. The soldiers began to breathe softly as well. The senshi disappeared one by one, returned to their respective homes.

Just as quickly as the light appeared, it disappeared. Sierra didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Her cousin was alive. "Mamoru…what did you do?"

"I…don't know," he said with a soft smile. "And honestly, I don't care. I'm just glad she's okay. Let's get her home. She needs to rest."

* * *

><p>The morning after Keisuke's death and the fall of the Dark Kingdom was a peaceful one. The light of the morning sun peeked through Sierra's bedroom, gently waking her up. Her green eyes fluttered opened and she wore a soft smile on her face. Even though her brother was gone, she knew he went peacefully. She could never forget the happy sparkle in his eyes and his soft 'thank you'.<p>

Sierra pulled herself out of her thoughts and wiped away the two tears that managed to escape. She sat up and stretched before pulling away the covers and stepping out of the bed.

The dirty blonde made her way to Usagi's room. She stopped at the door frame and gave a courtesy knock. "You awake?"

Usagi, who was still lying down at the moment, lightly nodded. "I have been for a few minutes. I'm being a little lazy, is all."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Never mind." Sierra smiled. "Thank you, Usagi."

The blonde turned to her cousin and frowned. "For what?"

"For everything. Especially for yesterday. I'll deny it if you tell anyone but you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Usagi gave a puzzled look and sat up completely. "What are you talking about, Sierra. Beating you in a video game is hardly thanks-worthy."

It was Sierra's turn to look confused. "Excuse me? Video game?" She looked over to Usagi's uniform and saw that the magical brooch was missing. "Where's your brooch?" She looked around the room. "And Luna?"

"I don't have a brooch, Sierra. And who's Luna? A friend of yours?"

Sierra covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes grew wide. She backed out of the room. "I-I have to go. I'll see you later, Usagi."

Sierra quickly rushed out of the house, mumbling a quick 'good morning' to her mother and aunt as she passed. She ran through the town at a breakneck speed until she made her way to an apartment complex.

Once inside and cursing about how 'pathetically slow' the elevator was, she made it to the sixth floor. She impatiently banged on the door of one of the apartment.

Mamoru immediately answered. "Sierra."

"S-something wrong with Usagi," Sierra managed to say while catching her breath. "She—."

"Doesn't remember a thing? About the Dark Kingdom, about Keisuke, or about being Sailor Moon?"

Sierra dumbly nodded. "H-how did you know?"

"My connection with Serenity, with Usagi was severed when she died yesterday. I figured that was the reason and I would get it back if she remembered everything. When Luna came over, I was sure."

"Luna's here?"

Mamoru nodded. "She needed a place to stay since none of the senshi remember her either."

"None of the senshi remember?"

The dark-haired man shook his head. "Everyone that was killed and revived yesterday has had their memories wiped of everything pertaining to the Sailor Senshi."

"Which means…"

"You and I are the only ones that remember the Sailor Senshi."

"W-we have to do something. Tell them—."

"No," Mamoru interrupted with a shake of his head. "Let's keep it the way it is for now. Usagi and her friends have been through a lot. They need a break from crime fighting for a while. As of now, I duty is to give Usagi as much time as possible to be a normal girl."

Sierra smiled. "You really love her, do you?"

Mamoru returned the smile and nodded. "I really do. She won't know who it's from but, could you give this to her?" He pulled a small box out of his sub-space pocket and handed it to her.

* * *

><p>Sierra walked back into Usagi's room when she returned home. "Knock knock."<p>

The blonde placed her brush aside and smiled. "Where did you go?"

"To visit a friend," Sierra said vaguely. "Here." She gave her the beautifully wrapped box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Usagi nodded and carefully pulled off the wrapping paper. She opened the box and gave a sad smile at what was inside. "A red rose."

"Do you know who it's from?"

Usagi shook her head. "I don't remember. But I know this person. It's someone that I miss very much. Someone I love more than the whole world. Isn't it?"

Sierra chuckled before saying in a mischievous voice, "It's a secret."

The End

* * *

><p>And that is the FINAL chapter! We've came a long way, haven't we? What did you think of the ending? I love to hear your thoughts! Review! As for Mako-chan, she wasn't in this chapter. I plan on addressing what exactly happened to her in the sequel.<p>

The sequel will be titled Secret of My Memories. Here's a summary:

_After the defeat of Keisuke, Mamoru, Makoto, and Sierra are the only ones with memories of the Sailor Senshi-and they plan to keep it that way. After all, Usagi seems much happier without the stress of the world on her shoulders. But when two new students with a questinable past arrive at the school and two aliens begin to take an interest in her, will Sailor Moon have to reawaken after all?_

I'm pretty excited about it, but don't expect it for a little while. Between homework and writing the next chapter of the stories already in progress, I barely have time to catch my breath! ^-^

Check out my new community! The Story Adoption Agency! We have great stories just waiting to be completed by people like you!

***Since I have to write the next chapter of In Deep Water, the poll will be closing soon-very soon! If you haven't voted already, please hurry! The poll is on my profile page and for those without FF . net accounts, it's also on my website:

www. kawaii koneko - hime. weebly. com (minus the spaces)

Well, I have to go do AP World History homework! Thank you to all that have read this story to the end! Goodbye for now!

****Update**** Secret of My Memories is up! You can reach it from my profile!

~Koneko~


End file.
